Imperio
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Una guerra inminente y un sentimiento que va más allá de lo permitido en un mundo donde tres razas pelearan. Mentira, amor, venganza, traición, alianzas, miedo, lealtad y verdades… Ángeles, Demonios y Humanos se enfrentaran; quien gane se lo lleva todo y quien pierda será exterminado. RiRen.
1. Capitulo 1: el inicio de todo

—Eren, despierta, ya es tarde —Eren abrió con pesar el ojo derecho y miro a su media-hermana Mikasa abandonar su habitación. Se giró hacia la derecha y se tapó hasta la cabeza con el edredón. Odiaba los lunes, pero más que odiar los lunes odiaba la escuela.

—Rayos —musito mientras se sentaba de golpe, recordando que hoy tenía un examen muy importante. Corrió hacia su ropero tomando lo más rápido que pudo una camiseta de manga larga verde oscuro, unos pantalones cafés ajustados y unos converse negros.

Se metió al cuarto de baño y en 10 minutos ya estaba listo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras trastabillando en el último escalón y corrió hacia la cocina donde su mochila esperaba. Tomo la mochila y corrió a la puerta principal. Una vez había tomado las llaves corrió hacia su bicicleta que le esperaba afuera y se puso en marcha hacia la escuela. Mikasa ya se había marchado, definitivamente ya era tarde.

Ese día era inusualmente gris, estaban en pleno verano y hacia frio. Eren tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo esto. Miraba al cielo con atención cuando un rayo dorado cayo exactamente enfrente de él obligándolo a presionar el freno de mano de la bicicleta. Se detuvo a escasos cinco metros del lugar de impacto y con el ceño fruncido espero a que el humo se disipara. Entorno los ojos al ver una figura acercarse a él pero se relajó inmediatamente al ver quien era.

—Armit, pero que novedad —se burló Eren al ver a su compañero vestido como él. Con ropas humanas, una playera azul rey, unos pantalones cafés y unos tenis también cafés pero de un tono un poco más fuerte, en su hombro colgaba una mochila color piel—. Porque es que Dios te ha obligado a bajar, sé que no lo harías por cuenta propia—declaro mirando al rubio.

—En esta ocasión te equivocas, Eren. Yo mismo he decidido bajar. Hay algunas cosas que necesito comentarte.

— ¿Y porque no hacerlo cuando fuera de noche? Muchas personas de seguro vieron el portar de teletransportación—mientras lo decía miro hacia los costados.

—Sí, eso lo tengo presente. Pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar —el rostro de Eren antes altanero se tornó serio de golpe. Si Armit bajaba debía de ser algo sumamente importante.

—Con que así son las cosas —musito él al comprender la situación—. ¿Iras a mi institución?

—Sí, me dijeron que si bajaba el portal no se activaría hasta dentro de tres inviernos.

—Armit —dijo Eren escandalizado ante la noticia—. Entonces no debiste hacerlo, pudiste enviar a algún mensajero.

—No, es mejor así. Es más seguro.

—Así pues… rayos es tarde y hoy tengo examen.

—Iré contigo.

—No puedes, hoy hay examen y nadie te conoce. Simplemente no puedes aparecer y fingir ser un alumno normal.

—Pero si es muy simple. Ya implante las memorias en todos los alumnos humanos y mi nombre está en la lista de asistencia. No habrá problemas. Fue lo mismo que hicimos contigo. ¿O es que ya se te olvido?

—No claro que no. Como sea vámonos ya que es tarde.

—Claro —Armit se inclinó un poco y algo bajo sus ropas se removió.

—NO.

— ¿Qué?

—No, puedes hacer eso idiota. Este es el mundo humano. Si te ven quien sabe que pasaría. Tenemos que ir caminando. Por eso dios les dio pies a los humanos.

—Sí y por lo mismo nos dio alas a nosotros.

—Mundo mortal, caminas. Cielo, vuelas. ¿Lo entiendes? Por eso no me gusta cuando bajan los ángeles que no saben del mundo humano. Luego hacen que los humanos creen conspiraciones. Cielos.

—Bien lo entiendo, no causare problemas.

—Andando.

Ambos llegaron corriendo a la escuela, en la entrada los recibió el guardia de seguridad que al verlos solo les sonrió. Entraron a la escuela con cinco minutos de retraso.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos.

—Eren deja de blasfemar, los ángeles no podemos… —Eren se giró de golpe y le tapó la boca a Armit con la mano derecha. Este lo miro y noto su cara de seriedad.

—Armit, solo te lo diré una vez —Armit asintió con la cabeza—. Todo lo relacionado con ese mundo olvídalo cuando estemos en lugares públicos. Ya no volverás por tanto no debes pesar en el mucho tiempo. No quiero arruinar lo que tanto tarde en construir.

Armit noto el aura asesina de Eren y decidió no decir nada más, fue eso y el hecho de que el solo midiera 1.63 y Eren 1.85

—Aclarado ese punto, andando.

Cuando tocaron la puerta y entraron todo el salón se les quedo viendo. El maestro negó con la cabeza. Eren sintió como su cara se calentaba.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó con el tono más amable que pudo encontrar. Desvió un poco su mirada a Mikasa la cual miraba a Armit y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Mikasa le transmitió un pensamiento.

— " _¿Qué hace él aquí?"_

— " _Se lo preguntamos más tarde"_ —Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y continuo con su prueba.

—Chicos, que sea la primera y última vez. Tomen un examen y tomen asiento.

—Claro —contestaron ambos antes de pasar y tomar asiento en los últimos puestos de la fila uno y dos.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Eren refiriéndose al lugar donde su amigo se había sentado.

—Lo siento —dicho esto ya no se dirigieron más la palabra.

Pasada una hora y medio el examen fue retirado y pudieron salir a su siguiente clase. Todo el día ninguno de los tres se habló pero en ningún momento se separaron. Cuando llegó el medio día era la hora del almuerzo. Los tres se dirigieron al comedor donde tomaron su almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa lo suficientemente apartada como para que nadie escuchara.

—Entonces, Armit, ¿nos dirás por qué bajaste?

—Mikasa, ¿crees que sea una buena idea hacerlo aquí…? —murmuro mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

—Solo hazlo todo estará bien —animó Eren con una media sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, dios últimamente ha estado teniendo problemas, con los de abajo —Mikasa y Eren se tensaron al escuchar a su amigo—. El me pidió que no notificara a sus mejores arcángeles pero esto se volvía cada vez más complicado que me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —pregunto rápidamente Mikasa.

—Bueno pues para empezar, varios demonios se movilizaron a la tierra.

— ¿Cuantos? —preguntó Eren con la misma rapidez.

—Por lo menos unos cientos por no decir miles, no sabemos con exactitud lo que se proponen pero no puede ser nada bueno. Eren, sé que tal vez últimamente sientes que algo no marcha bien…

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto. Esta mañana presentí algo, no sé con exactitud qué pero ese algo era muy poderoso.

—No podemos tomar la situación a la ligera, esto se ve que empeorara. Los humanos también lo saben, la legión de exterminio ya se está movilizando y parece que avanzaran parejo.

— ¿Parejo? ¿También a nosotros? ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó Eren con el ceño fruncido y sin darse cuenta había lazado un poco la voz, atrayendo a miradas innecesarias.

—No lo sé, ya sabes que siempre los humanos han estado enemistados con nosotros. Con los demonios porque siempre asesinaban y masacraban a los humanos y destruían sus reinos y con nosotros porque aun teniendo el poder para detenerlos no lo hacíamos.

—Es que dios no nos permitía intervenir. Aun cuando eran su propia creación ellos se lo buscaron con sus pecados y delitos.

—Lo entiendo Eren pero como tú lo dices, los humanos son seres imperfectos que si no se les da lo que quieren lo toman como amenaza o como obstáculo.

—No es justo.

—Eren, baja la voz.

—Sí, lo siento Mikasa. Hablamos de esto más tarde.

—Oye, Eren una duda —Mikasa y Eren lo miraron—. ¿Porque comemos si no lo necesitamos?

—Porque eso hacen los humanos. Después te darás cuenta porque.

El resto del día Eren se sintió observado y en ocasiones sorprendió a algunos mirándolo en su mayoría mujeres. Eso era lo malo de ser un ángel. Siempre, las personas tendían a sentirse atraídas hacia él o hacia Mikasa. Era bastante tedioso tener que lidiar con las confesiones de las chicas, puesto que, aunque no tuviera ningún inconveniente en iniciar una relación, no lo tenía permitido. Ser un ángel era muy pesado, todo era reglas, reglas y más reglas. Pero no es como si eso le importara. En realidad le daba igual, siempre y cuando dichas reglas no le causaran problemas.

Al salir del instituto los tres se fueron juntos, Armit no tenía donde vivir por tanto viviría con ellos. Cuando llegaron a casa le dieron a Armit la habitación de huéspedes. Mikasa se marchó a hablar con Dios y Armit se fue a dormir temprano porque el viaje le había cansado. Los arcángeles eran los únicos que podían subir al cielo, los ángeles normales como Armit, tenían que programar dicha ida.

Eren se sentó en la sala en un sillón mullido color café. Suspiro con pesar sin saber bien el porqué. Encendió el televisor para ver que se estaba transmitiendo, los humanos tenían mucha imaginación con respecto a las series televisivas pero en algunas ocasiones dicha imaginación era demasiada. Cambio de canales sin encontrar nada que ver hasta que termino en un canal de música. No había nada mejor así que decidió darle una oportunidad al canal, la música humana muchas veces era blasfema y contenía letras explicitas y no apta para todos, por eso Eren opto por cambiar el canal al primer indicio de impureza (lo cual en su opinión no tardaría en aparecer).

Entonces la siguiente banda con su nuevo sencillo comenzó a escucharse.

 **Remember the moment you left me alone and/** _Recuerda el momento en que me dejaste solo y_

 **Broke every promise you ever made/** _Rompiste cada promesa que alguna vez hiciste_

 **I was an ocean, lost in the open/** _Yo era un océano, perdido al comienzo_

 **Nothing could take the pain away/** _Nada podía llevarse el dolor_

En la pantalla aparecieron tres personas todos con vendajes en sus rostros y con trajes negros.

 **So you can throw me to the wolves** / Así que puedes lanzarme a los lobos

 **Tomorrow I will come back/** _Mañana regresaré_

 **Leader of the whole pack /** _Líder de toda la manada_

 **Beat me black and blue/** _Dame una tremenda golpiza_

 **Every wound will shape me/** _Cada herida me dará forma_

 **Every scar will build my throne /** _Cada cicatriz va a construir mi trono_

Dos eran hombres y una mujer. Un pelinegro, una castaña y el otro rubio.

 **The sticks and the stones that/** L _os palos y las piedras que_

 **You used to throw have /** S _olias Lanzar, me han_

 **Built me an empire/** _construido un imperio_

 **So don't even try/** _Así que, ni siquiera intentes_

 **To cry me a river/** _Para mí llorar un río_

 **Cause I forgive you/** _Porque yo te perdono_

 **You are the reason I still fight/** _Eres la razón por la que aún lucho_

El vocalista tenia una potente voz y la letra llegaba de forma demoledora.

 **So you can throw me to the wolves/** _Así que puedes lanzarme a los lobos_

 **Tomorrow I will come back/** _Mañana regresaré_

 **Leader of the whole pack** **/** _Líder de toda la manada_

 **Beat me black and blue/** _Dame una tremenda golpiza_

 **Every wound will shape me/** _Cada herida me dará forma_

 **Every scar will build my throne** **/** _Cada cicatriz va a construir mi trono_

El grupo se llamaba No Name.

 **So you can throw me to the wolves/** _Así que puedes lanzarme a los lobos_

 **Tomorrow I will come back/** _Mañana regresaré_

 **Leader of the whole pack** **/** _Líder de toda la manada_

 **Beat me black and blue/** _Dame una tremenda golpiza_

 **Every wound will shape me/** _Cada herida me dará forma_

 **Every scar will build my throne** **/** _Cada cicatriz va a construir mi trono_

El vocalista L, la guitarrista H y el baterista M.

 **I'll leave you choking/** _Te dejaré ahogar_

 **On every word you left unspoken/** _cada palabra que dejaste sin decir_

 **Rebuild all that you've broken/** _Reconstruye todo lo que has roto_

 **And now you know/** _Y ahora lo sabes._

Eren no podía despegar la vista del televisor mientras ellos tocaban.

 **I'll leave you choking/** _Te dejaré ahogar_

 **On every word you left unspoken/** _cada palabra que dejaste sin decir_

 **Rebuild all that you've broken/** _Reconstruye todo lo que has roto_

 **And now you know/** _Y ahora lo sabes_

 **Every wound will shape me/** _Cada herida me dará forma_

 **Every scar will build my throne** **/** _Cada cicatriz va a construir mi trono_

La canción estaba por llegar a su fin y había algo en ese trio que alteraba a Eren sin saber bien la razón.

 **So you can throw me to the wolves/** _Así que puedes lanzarme a los lobos_

 **Tomorrow I will come back/** _Mañana regresaré_

 **Leader of the whole pack** **/** _Líder de toda la manada_

 **Beat me black and blue/** _Dame una tremenda golpiza_

 **Every wound will shape me/** _Cada herida me dará forma_

 **Every scar will build my throne/** _Cada cicatriz va a construir mi trono_

Al final salio el nombre de la canción ** _"Throne"_**

Entonces terminaron, se escucharon los aplausos y gritos de todos los que se encontraban en el foro, era un programa al aire y Eren ni siquiera se di cuenta. La guitarrista H y el baterista M saludaban, pero el vocalista de No Name se quedó quieto en su lugar y Eren podría jurar que por un segundo sus miradas chocaron pero era imposible, debía ser una ilusión de la televisión.

Entonces se percató que ya no estaba en el sillón, estaba de rodillas frente a la televisión con el control en ambas manos. Sorprendido se puso de pie y apago el televisor, no se dio cuenta de cuando sucedió. Camino un poco desconcertado hasta su habitación. Tendría que investigar un poco más a ese grupo. Les daba mala espina, había algo en ellos que le decía que debía de tener cuidado. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

—Ya es hora.

— ¿Lo encontraste?

—Sí, y creo que él también lo sintió —Ambos un hombre alto y rubio, y una chica alta y castaña voltearon a ver a un hombre de cabello negro de apenas 1.60 que miraba por la ventaba.

—Jmp ese hombre ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar a su arma, en que piensa Dios.

—Oye, Levi. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —el nombrado volteo y sus ojos rojos perforaron a sus dos acompañantes.

—Ahora mismo.

 **Hola mundo n.n esta historia es un poco rara y pido le den una oportunidad, conforme avance la trama se darán cuenta de ciertas cosas ewe. Esta historia podría ser o no ser una historia yaoi eso ya depende de sus comentarios.**

 **Tendrá** **temática de ángeles y demonios, así como el grupo de No Name. No se como se me ocurrió pero esto fue lo que salio.**

 **Tratare de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana (si la escuela me lo permite ¬¬)**

 **Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Oh para los que les interesa la canción no es mía (obviamente) la banda que la canta se llama Bring Me The Horizont y la canción se llama Throne. Es un excelente grupo, pero no a muchos les gusta su genero.**

 **Y también se que en los dous donde han aparecido No Name no cantan este estilo de música, pero me pareció que la letra de la canción quedaba perfecta como para una primera impresión.**

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un trío muy peculiar

Desde el principio de las eras Dios creo a los ángeles para cuidar y proteger a sus creaciones, los humanos. Pero la especie humana tenía defectos, no era perfecta. Por tanto los ángeles se veían tentados por la especie humana y terminaban siendo desterrados del cielo por Dios convirtiéndose en ángeles caídos. Cuando estos llegaban a la tierra vagaban por ella porque a pesar de ya no vivir en el cielo seguían siendo seres inmortales.

El primer ángel en caer fue Lucifer, el ángel más hermoso y la mano derecha de Dios, encolerizado y furioso con Dios arremetió contra la especie humana, creando a los demonios. Seres incapaces de sentir cualquier sentimiento y que su único propósito era la destrucción humana. Dios al enterarse mando a sus mejores arcángeles a pelear en la tierra para salvar a sus creaciones, pero no conto que sus ángeles se vieran tentados y terminaran perdiéndose en la tierra como ángeles caídos. Y en numerosas ocasiones los ángeles caídos se convirtieron en demonios al asesinar humanos

La guerra entre ángeles y demonios duro siglos, donde la especie humana siempre se veía afectada por las titánicas luchas entre estos seres. Un día la raza humana harta de estar perdiendo, harta de vivir con miedo los enfrento, desatándose una guerra entre los tres reinos. Dios miro que la guerra no llevaría a ningún lugar, lucifer también se dio cuenta y los humanos al estar diezmados y al borde de la extinción, decidieron realizar un trato.

Dicho trato consistía en que Lucifer tendría a todas las almas manchadas pero que no podía intervenir en el mundo humano en busca de más, Dios alejo a sus ángeles de los humanos para que estos tomaran sus propias decisiones y que crecieran de sus errores y los humanos pactaron jamás hablar sobre ellos y vivir lo más posible al margen de estos dos mundos. Así nació el pacto de los tres reinos.

* * *

—Qué ruidosa —dijo Levi mientras apretaba más el cuello de la chica rubia que pendía a 15 centímetros del suelo, luchando desesperadamente por soltarse del agarre que apretaba su cuello. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y su respiración era casi nula. Levi sonrió ante la vista. Aumento la presión aún más y con un chillido ahogado y un crujido los brazos de ella soltaron su brazo derecho y cayeron a cada costado de la chica sin vida. Levi elevo un poco más el brazo y arrojo lejos el cuerpo de la chica.

—Cielos Levi, ¿no puedes resistir aunque sea solo un poco? —se quejó Hanji al ver el cuerpo de la chica con el cuello roto enfrente suyo.

—Tch, igual moriría en dos meses, ¿Cuál es el problema si adelante la muerte de una zorra?

—Ese no es el punto Levi —Hanji y Levi volvieron la vista hacia el final del callejón donde emergía la silueta alta y delgada de un hombre rubio—. ¿Cómo les fue en la televisora?

—Erwin, ¿Por qué no fuiste? Fue tan divertido todos nos aplaudían y nos alababan, fue tan… tan…

—Ya apareció —dijo Mike saliendo de una pared al lado derecho—. No precise en qué lugar pero parece que es en algún punto de Sina.

—Oh, Mike yo quería decírselo. ¿Erwin, que haremos con él?

—Hey cuatro ojos, podrías callarte —dijo Levi mirando el cuerpo inerte de la chica rubia—. Mierda, no fue suficiente.

—JA JA JA JA. Que pasa enanin, ¿te sientes nervioso por conocer la nueva arma de Dios?

—Calla mierda con lente, hey Erwin ya hiciste lo que te pedí.

—Fue muy sencillo en realidad, la mente humana es muy manipulable. Lo que me recuerda, bajo el ojo que todo lo ve.

— ¿Odín? —se burló Hanji mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Puff, que imaginación la tuya, creo que Erwin se refiere a Armit. Ese niño será un problema.

—Mike tiene razón Hanji, me refería a Armit, por más débil que sea su ingenio nos puede estropear los planes.

— ¿Qué hay del arcángel Mikasa? —preguntó Hanji y todos miraron a Erwin el cual se mantenía serio.

—Abra que movernos con cautela con ella, es nuestra principal amenaza.

—Sus ojos eran verdes y se volvieron dorados, ¿Por qué mierda es tan jodidamente alto?

—De quien hablas Levi —preguntó Mike al ver a Levi tan distraído muy impropio de él.

—Del niño que mire a través de la televisión.

— ¿Otra vez? Levincito creímos que ya no espiabas a los humanos, o ¿es que tu aren de hembras no te es suficiente que ahora buscas machos?

— ¿Alguna vez tu boca dejara de decir estupideces? Ese niño tenía algo que me inquieta, parece mucho más débil de lo que en realidad se le ve.

—Podemos buscarlo luego de que encontremos al arma de Dios —dijo Mike y Levi solo asintió con la cabeza aun pensando en el niño. Se llevó su mano derecha al mentón e inmediatamente el la retiro al recordar donde la había puesto. Con una mueca de asco saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse la mano.

—Para ser un demonio, eres muy limpio, tal y como esas bolsas con plumas— se burló Hanji tocando una hebra en Levi que lo hizo soltarle una patada mandándola 10 metros lejos de el—. Je je que agresividad enanin —dijo mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba sus muy rotos lentes.

—Déjense de juegos, mañana mismo empiezan en "jiyuu no tsubasa" y no quiero que llamen la atención. Ya he investigado y no hay ningún ángel, el arma se encuentra en esa escuela.

—Oh la escuela, hace mucho que no voy a una, se siente tan nostálgico.

—Ni aunque vayas a alguna dejaras de ser una estúpida pedante— dijo Levi con burla a lo que Hanji se le acerco corriendo y se irguió enfrente de él.

—Pues si tú dices que yo nunca seré lista, tu jamás dejaras de ser un E-N-A-N-O— dijo mientras deletreaba la última palabra, los ojos grises de Levi se volvieron rojos e hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no matarla ahí mismo.

—Seguro que no hay nadie en esa escuela Erwin.

—Totalmente Mike no te preocupes. Pero por si las dudas manténgase alertas.

—Sí.

* * *

—Buenos días Armit —saludo Eren sirviendo el desayuno, Mikasa aún no había vuelto de arriba y comenzaba a inquietarse.

—Buenos días Eren —devolvió el saludo mientras se sentaba a la mesa justo cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir—. Ah ¿Qué es esto?

—Tienes hambre, te dije que lo entenderías después. Cuando pasa un tiempo y no estás en tu forma original te da hambre.

—Oh te referías a eso en la cafetería —Eren asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la mesa—. Eren, ¿Cuándo subirás de nuevo?

—Cuando Dios me lo pida.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Cuando deje de ser un ángel caído —dijo mientras sus ojos pasaban de verdes a un azul oscuro—. Como sea, ¿podemos hablar de algo más?

—Claro, lo siento. ¿Has escuchado del grupo No Name? —preguntó Armit mientras mordía una tostada. A Eren se le cayó de la mano la cuchara del cereal.

—N… no… ¿Por qué? —preguntó nervioso, sorprendido de su propia reacción.

—Son demonios —Eren sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Eso era. Por eso había algo que le decía que debía de andarse con cuidado, por eso estaba esa sensación extraña, por eso sintió como si el vocalista pudiese verlo, se trataba de demonios.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca los has visto —dijo sonando lo más indiferente posible mientras proseguía con su desayuno.

—Antes de bajar, ¿recuerdas que te dije que muchos demonios se movilizaron a la tierra? —Eren asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de comer—. Bueno pues ellos fueron parte de esos demonios, venían en un grupo numeroso por lo menos ocho de ellos.

— ¿Ocho? Esos son muchos, pero No Name está conformado por tres integrantes, ¿Qué hay del resto?

—Eso no lo sé, yo solo veo quien baja y quien sube. El paradero de los otros cinco es totalmente desconocido para mí.

—Ya veo.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno salieron de casa y caminaron platicando de todo lo que había pasado desde su separación. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, notaron un grupo inusual de personas aglomeradas en la entrada de la escuela, en su mayoría chicas. Eren miro a Armit el cual le devolvió la mirada y a cómo pudieron se abrieron paso entre la multitud, Eren se ganó miradas de muerte cuando movía a alguna chica y en otras ocasiones le devolvían el empujón asiéndolo tambalearse.

Cuando pasaron (a duras penas) el guardia les recibió y los dejo pasar. Una vez a dentro notaron un barullo menor al del exterior.

—" _Eren llegare en tres horas"_

—" _¿Mikasa? Qué bueno que vuelves, te espero._

—Ya viene Mikasa, Armit.

— ¿Te lo notifico en una lectura? —Eren asintió, Armit le sonrió al tiempo que las chicas explotaban en gritos. Eren y Armit se sobresaltaron por el repentino ruido. Ambos habían tomado pose defensiva y se avergonzaron cuando todos se les quedaron viendo. Armit se sonrojo aún más al ver a una chica castaña con lentes burlarse de ellos. Por otro lado Eren se molestó, bien es cierto que se miraban ridículos pero no era suficiente como para estarse doblando de risa.

—Andando Armit— este asintió aun rojo de la vergüenza. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del edifico principal, Eren pensando en que seria por lo cual gritaban las chicas, cuando la chica con lentes los intercepto.

—Hu hui, hooola chicos. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo de hace un momento? —preguntó con toda la burla posible. Armit bajo la vista aún más rojo (si es que se podía) y Eren la miro mal desde su altura, quince centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, pero la chica solo ensancho su sonrisa. Eren se sorprendió porque no le tuviera miedo o se sintiera un poco intimidada—. Por cierto me llamo Hanji.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Eren cabreado. Entonces Hanji estallo en carcajadas. Eren sintió como se le saltaba una vena en su cien, iba a decir algo cuando sintió como le jalaban el brazo derecho, al bajar la vista se encontró con Armit. Eren respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la chica aun pudiendo escuchar sus carcajadas, que pararon en seco. Eren y Armit se giraron extrañados encontrándose con la chica en el suelo semiconsciente y un hombre de cabello negro parado al lado de la chica. Eren observo al sujeto con detenimiento pero cuando sonó la campana aparto la vista y siguió con su camino.

—Qué vergüenza

—Ja ja ja, amigo pareces un tomate

—No es gracioso Eren.

— ¿pero qué dices? Por supuesto que lo es.

—Que sucede con esa chica… —murmuro desconcertado—. Y con el otro sujeto, estoy seguro que la golpeo.

—Pues es muy su problema que merecido se lo tenía.

—Eren, no puedes… —dejo la oración a medio terminar al ver la mirada de advertencia de su amigo—. Eren había algo que quería preguntarte pero que se me había olvidado.

—Lo haces luego cuando estemos en casa.

—Pero…

— ¿Es importante?

—No…

—Entonces pregunta en casa, ¿bien? —Eren sonrió y Armit no tuvo más que aceptar. Definitivamente se lo preguntaría y era imposible que lo olvidara.

—Por cierto, no notaste algo extraño con ellos…

— ¿Extraño cómo? —pregunto Armit cuando ya habían tomado asiento en clase.

—Pues… —Eren se quedó mudo al ver entrar a Hanji, seguida por el tipo enano de hace un rato y un rubio demasiado alto. Seguro que era mucho más alto que él. Armit noto su tención y se quedó petrificado al verlos entrar.

—Rayos —Eren sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a su amigo.

—Creía que no podías maldecir —dijo sin dejar de ver al trio que se posiciono en los tres puestos de la esquina contraria a la suya.

—No, Eren no entiendes. Ellos son No Name— dijo lo más bajo que pudo sabiendo que probablemente los escuchaban.

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Verdad? ¿Armit? —al ver a su amigo negar, su mirada se desvió a el trio los cuales los miraban, al percatarse de que los veían Eren desvió la mirada hacia la ventaba y noto como el día había comenzado a oscurecerse de nuevo. El profesor entro y tomo la lista de asistencia, paseo la vista por el salón y miro que faltaba un alumno.

—Eren, ¿Dónde está Mikasa? —Eren volteo a ver al maestro y por el rabillo del ojo miro como el trío se tensaba a la mención de su media-hermana.

—Llegara un poco tarde hoy, es que fue con el doctor.

—Oh ya veo.

El profesor comenzó con la clase y Eren sintió miradas perforándolo durante toda la hora ya sabiendo de antemano de quien o quienes provenían las miradas. Pasadas las tres horas que dijo Mikasa esta entro por la puerta con su característica bufanda roja y la respiración un poco agitada.

—Profesor, puedo pasar.

— ¿Tiene receta médica Ackerman?

—Sí, señor.

—Pasa.

Mikasa paso por el salón y avanzo hasta su la primera fila pero se detuvo en seco al ver la esquina siendo ocupada. Su rostro se endureció y sus labios se fruncieron. Un aura asesina la cubrió y fulmino con la mirada a No Name.

"Si las miradas mataran", pensó Eren al ver a su hermana.

—Sucede algo, Ackerman.

—No, nada profesor— dijo con los dientes apretados mientras tomaba asiento. En la clase se sentía el aire pesado y la tensión era palpable. Eren tenía miedo. De verdad que tenía. Tanto por él como por los alumnos, tener ángeles, demonios y exterminadores en el mismo salón era por mucho la peor idea del mundo.

Cuando dio el medio día, Eren se vio arrastrado por Mikasa al igual que Armit, ambos sentían la mano firme de Mikasa en sus brazos y temieron por su integridad.

Entraron en la cafetería a rastras y solo entonces Mikasa los soltó. Los tres se formaron y ordenaron su almuerzo y salieron de la cafetería. Se encaminaron a unas mesas en el patio, la que estaba más lejos de la cafetería.

—Eren, son ellos. Los enviados por Lucifer a destruirte. Me lo ha dicho Dios, te desean Eren saben que eres un ángel caído y si no te consiguen te matara sin dudarlo.

—Lo supuse, eso explicaría porque Lucifer mandaría a sus mejores guerreros a la tierra— dijo rápidamente Armit.

—Más importante, ¿Mikasa, ese sujeto no es…?

—Sí, es mi hermano.

Un silencio se procesó en el lugar. Se escuchaba a lo lejos las risas de los alumnos, pero con ellos parecía como si el sonido se hubiese marchado.

— ¿T… tú… hermano? ¿Un Ackerman? —dijo Armit totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿No lo sabias Armit? —preguntó Eren—. Hace algún tiempo un Ackerman, de los arcángeles más fuerte fue desterrado del cielo, cuando este deseo a una humana. Cuando Dios creyó que era suficiente castigo lo dejo volver o eso era lo que quería…

—Cuando el mato al humano que deseo, convirtiéndose en un demonio.

— ¿Pero si él lo deseaba o amaba porque matarlo?

—Porque el sentimiento no era correspondido, la chica amaba a alguien más y al enterarse él la mato junto con su pareja. Sellando su destino como demonio— dijo Mikasa mientras mordía una manzana roja.

—Cielos —murmuro Armit sorprendido.

—No hablemos más del pasado de él, es triste saber que soy pariente de eso.

—Que haremos con ellos entonces —dijo Armit lo más serio que pudo.

—Por el momento nada, si hacen algún movimiento nosotros atacaremos— el rostro de Mikasa se volvió sombrío mientras lo decía.

— ¿Y qué hay de los exterminadores del salón? Ya se graduaron tres— preguntó Eren.

—No lo había pensado, ¿Quiénes son? —murmuro Armit.

—Pues son el cara de caballo digo Jean, Sasha y Conney— dijo Eren levantando los dedos mientras los nombraba.

— ¿Conney también? —preguntó extrañada Mikasa.

—Si yo también me sorprendí.

—Hablemos de esto luego, ya no estamos solos en la escuela —Eren y Armit asintieron de acuerdo con Mikasa.

* * *

—Así que Erwin se equivocó —dijo Mike.

—Y vaya que se equivocó el cejotas, no solo si hay ángeles en la escuela sino que esta la estúpida de mi hermana.

—A alguien le afecta las reconciliaciones familiares— se burló Hanji.

Levi solo le levanto el dedo corazón a Hanji.

—Que elegante.

—Era el… vaya mi suerte mejora con cada minuto.

—Por él te refieres a…. —comenzó Mike.

—Sí, al chico que mire a través de ese infernal aparato pudre cerebros.

—Vaya, no hubo necesidad de búsqueda.

—Levi, estas consiente de que ese chico, Eren, es el arma de Dios— dijo Mike con serenidad.

—Si.

—Entonces…

—Pues entonces todo me lo facilita más, lo único que tengo que hacer será corromper a ese niñato y podremos hacer con él lo que nos venga en gana.

—Oh— fue lo único que dijo Hanji, de la nada su rostro se sonrojo y comenzó a respirar erráticamente—. Con esa altura como pretendes cogértelo.

—No pensaras en serio que ese mocoso de mierda mide 1.85, ¿verdad? Es obvio que altero su cuerpo.

—Muy observador —dijo Mike. Olfateo un poco el aire e inmediatamente una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro—. Ese niño tiene un aroma muy dulce.

—Oh, Levi tienes competencia.

—Tch. —fue lo único que dijo en respuesta.

* * *

—La tierra agoniza —dijo Historia mirando a la tierra desde el cielo—. Quiero ver a Eren.

—Vete preparando Historia, bajaremos en unas semanas —dijo Annie desde detrás suyo.

—Yo también quiero ver como esta esa pulga —dijo Reiner asomando la cabeza en la fuente que servía de espejo a la tierra.

—Ni tan enano mide 1.85 —dijo Berthold a un costado de Reiner.

—Apariencia, Fubar, las apariencias engañan —dijo Annie alejándose de la fuente.

—Recuerda que Eren mide 1.70, seguramente cambio por una buena causa— dijo Historia sin dejar de ver a través de la fuente.

—Bajaremos estoy tan emocionado— dijo Reiner apretando los puños en señal de exaltación.

— ¿Qué creen que pase cuando bajemos? —pregunto Berthold mirando a sus dos compañeros. Reiner solo le sonrió.

—Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, pero ante todo tenemos que hacer que Eren vuelva. Necesitamos a nuestra arma con nosotros, necesitamos a nuestro ángel suicida.

Historia sonrió ante el sobrenombre y Berthold río en voz baja.

Un poco más, solo un poco más y bajarían a la tierra. Solo un par de semanas más.

 **Hola mundo n.n este es un adelante por esta semana, algo me dice que estare un poco ocupada en la escuela y he desidido no ser mala y subirles el segundo capitulo ewe.**

 **Pues veamos, como veran algunas cosas ya fueron aclaradas y las que no, todo a su tiempo, no desesperen.**

 **Y pues, ¿que les parecio?**

 **Cualquier duda o comentario haganmelo saber n.n**

 **Todavia pienso en si hacerlo un fic yaoi, pero si lo hago ustedes digan, ¿RiRen o EreRi? Ya alguien me dijo RiRen 7u7 y que quiere historia yaoi, pero aun falta un poco para que estos dos interactuen de forma un poco más profunda 7w7 :3**

 **Mandare saludos a los que me envien comentario, ustedes me inspiran en seguir escribiendo, así que ya saben.**

 **Miyu-chan gracias por comentar n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego ;v**


	3. Capitulo 3: Y ahora que

— ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? —dijo Armit mientras miraba a Eren, Mikasa había bajado al inframundo por un problema con Ymir, una diablesa de las más fuertes en el inframundo.

—No, pero según tengo entendido esto es un castigo por mi pecado.

—Así que en eso consiste el restard.

—Es un poco triste si te lo piensas.

—Sin lugar a dudas, olvidar el motivo o ese ser amado por el cual te echaron del paraíso es sin lugar a dudas deprimente.

—Juro que trate de recordarlo, pero solo veo manchas negras y voces difusas.

— ¿Y Mikasa porque decidió quedarse? —preguntó Armit pensativo.

—Tampoco recuerdo eso. Después de mi caída, solo recuerdo haber despertado en medio de un campo, siendo más precisos dentro de un enorme cráter.

—Yo si recuerdo tu caída. Y eso es algo que me gustaría no recordar.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

—… cae, Eren—dijo la potente voz del Dios que gobierna los cielos, cuando las nubes se abrieron de par en par.

En la tierra un huracán azotaba con ira las casas y edificios, el viento se lo llevaba todo y los humanos estaban refugiados o habían sido evacuados. Cuando las nubes se abrieron un haz de luz cayo y todo por lo que el cruzaba entraba en paz.

Eren estaba de rodillas con la cabeza caída entres los hombros, con las manos atadas a su espalda y con las Alas amarradas con redes. Era rodeado por los arcángeles y entre ellos estaba Mikasa que miraba con odio y pena la escena. Todos los ángeles de rango menor y las almas puras observaban el destierro de uno de los arcángeles más poderosos del cielo.

Eren levanto la vista del mullido suelo y encaro a Dios, en cuyo rostro había una infinita decepción y dolor. El sonrió un poco cuando sus alas se tiñeron de negro y sus ojos se volvieron ámbar. Entonces Dios levanto el brazo de derecho y una ráfaga de viento arrojo a Eren lejos de la protección del cielo, mientras caía las esposas que lo mantenían preso desaparecieron al igual que la red de sus alas, pero estas ya no servían y no podrían parar su caída. Observo como todos los ángeles que alguna vez considero amigos y familia le daban la espalda para no verlo caer. Miro como Armit y Mikasa se quedaron hasta que las nubes se cerraron. El viento silbaba con violencia en sus oídos mientras caía.

Mil metros

Quinientos metros

Cien metros

Cincuenta metros

Diez metros

Nada. Un potente estruendo hizo vibrar al suelo por segundos mientras una enorme bola de humo se levantaba, el cielo comenzó a relampaguear y la lluvia antes fuerte ahora parecía un diluvio. Eren permaneció inmóvil viendo hacia el cielo, su antiguo hogar, durante minutos se quedó quieto recobrando movilidad de en su cuerpo, una vez pudo moverse se sentó y se cruzó de piernas, su piel antes clara se volvió morena y se sentía increíblemente liviano y con sorpresa o horror descubrió que sus alas ya no estaban.

Se puso de pie aun desorientado, y con un grito desgarrador rompió la barrera del sonido. Sus lamentos eran vistos y escuchados desde el cielo.

El primer ángel caído en más de 1000 años.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

—Sí, bueno, lamento todos los males y pesares que les he hecho pasar, pero si no logro recordar cómo se supone que me arrepentiré de lo que hice— dijo Eren con aires de soledad—. No tienes una idea de cuánto deseo volver al cielo.

—Y nosotros también te queremos ahí. Lo más raro es que ni Dios mismo nos ha querido decir tu pecado.

—Uff, mejor cambiemos de tema, siempre que hablamos del paraíso me entra nostalgia y pues ya sabes; —dijo Eren un poco deprimido, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión— oh por cierto todo esto, olvide comentártelo pero ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar? Estoy seguro que no era lo de mis memorias, que por cierto están muy mal.

—Oh si eso, ¿Por qué esta estatura?

—Una palabra.

—Mikasa.

—Sip.

—Es enserio? Mikasa te obligo a cambiar tu apariencia. Pero, ¿Por qué aceptaste?

—Era esto o tenerla de ángel guía, y no me apetecía la idea de tener que tenerla cada segundo de cada día pegada a mí, ya es suficiente con que vivamos bajo el mismo techo, ahora imagínate compartir la cama con ella, o que me vea cuando me cambio. Siquiera ahora tengo algo de privacidad.

—Bueno si lo pones de esa manera es entendible, pero aun así, ¿no te molesta esta estatura? Digo debe de ser algo problemático.

—Pues lo es en realidad, ya que mis primeras semanas me golpeaba con todo ya que lo recordaba a cierta altura y con el cambio pues me terminaba dando con todo —dijo Eren con una leve sonrisa recordando aquellos primeros meses—, después de un tiempo me acostumbre pero eso no implicaba que a veces lo olvidara y volviera a darme contra el marco de la puerta.

Armit comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Eren podía ser muy despistado y olvidadizo.

—Oye, no te rías. No es gracioso —dijo Eren también con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—, una vez lo olvide y pase corriendo y me golpee en la frente, termine con un moratón gigante por una semana entera y Jean en ningún momento paro de burlarse de mí

Las risas de Armit que ya habían aminorado se volvieron más estridentes al escuchar a su amigo y el imaginárselo con el chichón.

—Dios, Eren, me matas —dijo Armit secándose las lágrimas—, te mueres de cualquier profesión humana pero de comediante la haces.

Entonces fue el momento de Eren de reír. Solo Armit sabía cómo animarlo. Mientras ambos reían con un excelente y renovado humor escucharon como tocaban el timbre de la casa.

—Voy —grito Eren aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la última persona que hubiese esperado—. ¿Qué haces aquí Jean? —pregunto mientras borraba la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —dijo mientras pasaba y caminaba hacia la sala donde estaba Armit.

—Pasa —hablo Eren con sarcasmo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Bueno a lo que vengo, cámbiense chicos —anuncio Jean muy animado.

— ¿Qué porque? ¿Saldremos? —dijo Armit confundido.

—Conseguí las últimas cuatro entradas para No Name y quiero que vayan conmigo. Ese grupo esta de pelos y no quiero ir solo. ¿Dónde está Mikasa? —dijo mientras sacaba las entradas y las mostraba con orgullo.

—No está, fue a… fue con Ymir, es… una prima, sí eso, una prima —dijo Eren de manera rápida y atropellada.

—Bueno lastima, ¿Qué esperan chicos, una invitación formal? Vayan a cambiarse— apremio Jean aún muy feliz.

—No me da buena espina esto Jean, ¿tu invitando y sin pedir nada a cambio? — dijo Eren cruzándose de brazos.

—Me deberán un favor naturalmente, pero por ahora, cámbiense.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegaron a un pequeño bar muy poco iluminado, Eren miro a Armit el cual le devolvió el gesto. Jean por su parte se le miraba como una de esas chicas locas por los grupos de modo, era cómico si se lo pensaban. En la entrada había un sujeto enorme que pedía las entradas y estaba de más decir que era atemorizante. Eren desvió su vista sobre la cabeza del individuo y sus ojos notaron que no tenía antecedentes por mortalidad, seguro su apariencia solo era eso, apariencia.

Al entrar la percepción del lugar cambiaba por completo, que si lo hacía. El lugar era por lo menos diez veces más grande de lo que en realidad se veía, estaba repleto de gente que gritaba y bailaba muy pegados unos a otros y la barra, uff la barra, parecía un tren congestionado a la hora pico. Eren marco la barra como un sitio prohibido para él, y camino detrás de Armit y Jean los cuales hablaban muy animadamente, o más el pony lo hacía ya que Armit se miraba un poco cohibido. Y como no lo iba a estar el pobre, después de todo Jean era un exterminador de ángeles y demonios recién graduado de la academia.

Por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Jean y Armit se marcharon por otro lado y para cuando se percató de ello ya había camino otros cinco metros y ya no les miraba y en esta ocasión el medir 1.85 no le sirvió para nada.

Los chillidos de las chicas y el subido empujón que recibió le dio a entender que No Name estaba abordando el escenario y lo confirmo cuando escucho la potente y seductora voz de Levi diciendo

—De rodillas cerdos —todas las chicas explotaron en jubilo y empujaron mucho más, Eren sintió como le faltaba el aire por la falta de espacio y comenzó a caminar o trato de caminar entre el mar de mujeres amontonadas ahí. Entonces comenzó la canción. Con una tonada tan Hermosa que Eren no pudo apartar la vista

I don't mind it,/ **No me importa eso** ,  
I don't mind if you're overrated **./ Ni me importa si estas sobrevalorada.**  
Or if you're staring at the edge of the world **./ O si estas mirando el borde del mundo.**  
But keep in mind that I'm a sore eye **,/ Pero ten en cuenta que estoy con los ojos doloridos,** **  
**with blurry vision but I can see, **/** **con la visión borrosa pero puedo ver,**  
yeah it has to be you love **,/ si tiene que ser tu amor,** **  
**that I've been dreaming of **./ con el que he estado soñando.**  
And if we climb this high **,** **/** **Y si subimos tan alto,**  
I swear we'll never die **./ Te juro que nunca moriremos.** **  
**Yeah **./ Si.** **  
**

Y mientras el cantaba todo el lugar permanecía en total silencio, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, y comenzó una conexión que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Mientras cantaba miraba directo a Eren y más de uno se dio cuenta, entonces el ritmo canto y los tonos subieron

I don't mind it,/ **No me importa eso** ,  
I don't mind if you're overrated **./** **Ni me importa si estas sobrevalorada.**  
Or if you're staring at the edge of the world./ **O si estas mirando el borde del mundo.**  
But keep in mind that I'm a sore eye **,/** **Pero ten en cuenta que estoy con los ojos doloridos,**  
with blurry vision but I can see, **/** **con la visión borrosa pero puedo ver,**  
yeah it has to be you love **,/** **si tiene que ser tu amor,**  
that I've been dreaming of **./** **con el que he estado soñando.**  
And if we climb this high, **/** **Y si subimos tan alto,**  
I swear we'll never die **./** **Te juro que nunca moriremos.**  
We'll never die **./ Nunca moriremos.**  
Yeah **./ Si.**

Entices así como de rápido subió los tonos comenzaron a bajar hasta detenerse, fue entonces cuando todos rompieron en aplausos y ovaciones dirigidas a la banda, Levi seguía viendo a Eren y Eren seguía clavado en su sitio sin poder moverse o poder apartar la vista. Entonces como si fuese una broma de mal gusto "L" le apunto con el dedo índice e hizo una seña de que se acercara, inmediatamente toda la gente abrió una brecha y Eren deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, sin escapatoria comenzó a caminar a paso vacilante hacia el escenario donde "H" estaba con una sonrisa de maniática y "M" sonreía de medio lado. Eren sentía como le temblaban las piernas y se remangaba con mucho nerviosismo la manga de su camiseta negra. Ya estando a dos metros del escenario "L" levanto la mano en signo de que se detuviera y eso hizo Eren. Eren miro como Levi se llevó el micrófono a la boca y todo su mundo se detuvo.

—Cómo te llamas mocoso —eso era el colmo, Eren fulmino con la mirada a Levi y este permaneció inmutable.

—Eren —dijo lo más bajo que pudo, Levi levanto su mano derecha y se la llevó al oído en señal de que no había escuchado.

—Habla más fuerte mocoso.

—EREN, MI NOMBRE ES EREN —inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando escucho las carcajadas del público, estaba rojo a más no poder y comenzó a temblar a un más, seguramente un tipo de su envergadura rojo debía de verse increíblemente patético.

—Interesante —fue lo único que dijo Levi.

Entonces Eren sintió un impulso en su espalda, una sensación que no sentía desde que había llegado a la tierra, el mal estaba cercas, pero no uno cualquiera, uno peligroso. Por supuesto No Name no lo era, entonces que, Eren busco con la mirada a Armit pero no lo encontró y su pánico creció.

—Oí, mocoso me estas escuchando —entonces la luz se fue y los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, los ojos de Eren se volvieron inmediatamente dorados y pudo ver a la perfección a la gente correr y estrellarse contra todo, el color de las personas era azul, los demonios rojos y los ángeles blanco. Miro los puntos azul correr de un punto a otro y entre el caos, aparecía y desaparecía un punto blanco, ese era Armit. Eren corrió hacia el esquivando a todo el que se le atravesaba, Armit al verlo corrió hacia el pero fue derribado por un hombre, siendo más precisos un exterminador, vestían como los soldados de la legión y tenía el DMT puesto. Eren inmediatamente uso sus fuerza de ángel que guardaba para emergencias y se lo quitó de encima, entonces Eren volvió a su metro setenta. Armit al ver lo que su amigo había hecho llamo a Mikasa, y extendió sus alas iluminado la oscuridad.

Ya no quedaba ningún humano a excepción de los soldados de la legión y el grupo de No Name. Eren se encontraba siendo protegido por Armit, ahora el no era diferente de un humano común y corriente, las alas de Armit se extendían dos metros a cada lado de su amigo.

—Este lugar está prohibido para los cerdos como ustedes —dijo Levi visiblemente cabreado, entonces sus ojos grises azulados se tornaron rojos y le crecieron garras en las manos y unas enormes alas negras salieron de su espalda, lo mismo ocurriendo con Hanji y Mike.

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de algo, los soldados ni siquiera miraban a el grupo de No Name, lo miraban a él y a Armit. Los querían a ellos. Demonios. El ya no escuchaba a Mikasa había perdido la habilidad de comunicación y Armit ya no contactaría con ella porque mantenía la barrera de luz impidiendo que avanzara los soldados y No Name si se lo proponían.

Rayos.

Levi, sonrió de medio lado y apunto a donde Eren y Armit estaban.

—Ellos son nuestros y si los quieren tendrán que matarme primero —Eren quedo en shock, primero dijo ellos, en plural y segundo acababa de amenazar a los únicos humanos capaces de matar seres de luz y oscuridad.

Las luz de Armit se oscurecía y se le miraba débil, eren al ver más de cercas a Armit se percató de que lo hirieron con una lanza de sombras, al verlo los ojos de Eren se tornaron verdes intenso.

—Bastardos, hijos de puta —grito mientras miraba a los soldados, entonces uno de ellos sonrió y les apuntaron a No Name y ellos con lanzas de luz y sombra respectivamente, apareció Pixis y les sonrió.

—FUEGO!

 **Hola mundo n.n la escuela me dio una abertura y dijo, ¿porque no aprovecharla? y aqui lo tienen, siento si no es interesante o no pero ñaaa, es lo mejor que puedo hacer ewe**

 **Bien chicas por comentario y todo eso he decidido que sera una historia RiRen 7u7 espero les agrade la idea.**

 **El nombre de la canción es My Understandings de Of Mice And Men, se me hace muy no se me encanta n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar Ara-san :3**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Ya saben cualquier duda y comentario es bien recibida.**

 **PD: las lanzas de luz, son derivadas de un ataque que los angeles pueden hacer**

 **Y las lanzas de sombras es igual, un ataque de los demonios.**

 **Mas adelante explicare como función.**

 **Ahora si, no llemos luego n.n**


	4. Aclaraciones

Todo paso tan jodidamente rápida. En un segundo los malditos nos apuntaron con esas lanzas de mierda, y en el siguiente aparecía el subcomandante Pixis ordenado abrir fuego contra nosotros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un tipo corpulento atravesó el techo con un sonido ensordecedor, al tiempo que el niño rubio caía inconsciente a causa de su herida en los brazos de Eren, atacando a los soldados con su espada de luz siendo seguido por un joven mucho más alto y dos chicas rubias, que auxiliaron a Eren y al rubio.

Cuando me dispuse a asesinar a esos tipos, apareció mi cuadrilla y nos sacaron del lugar, lo último que mire fue como el tipo rubio y corpulento decapitaba a un soldado, luego todo se volvió oscuro y caliente, estábamos devuelta en el inframundo.

—Fue una maldita emboscada, joder. Los humanos sí que tienen huevos —vocifero Hanji visiblemente cabreada.

Pero Levi estaba muy lejos de prestar atención, su mente voló lejos de él perdiéndose en la negruzca noche y los sonidos que tanto despreciaba de la ciudad, su mente viaja hasta el bar donde ya no había nadie, por lo menos no vivos, había dos soldados muertos. Volvió a su cuerpo antes de que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

—… me las pagaran los tomare por los huevos y los hare girar de ellos hasta que…— decía Hanji con una mueca macabra en el rostro cuando Levi arto le soltó una patada al abdomen haciéndola doblarse del dolor.

—Señorita Zoe —chillo Petra mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Joder, cállate, estoy tratando de pensar y tu asquerosa voz me distrae —dijo Levi para luego extender sus alas e irse volando.

Pasó por sobre el mar de fuego donde se fundían las almas pecadoras, que se les prohibió la entrada al cielo, para posteriormente llegar al reino donde habitaban los demonios.

Su cabello danzaba con la casi nada de brisa que por ahí circulaba y al tocar tierra sintió como Erwin le llamaba, si lo hacía es porque descubrió algo. Se tele transporto hasta la puerta que daba al despacho de Erwin en el mundo humano. Él no estaba en el inframundo lo cual le causo un poco de confusión a Levi, entro sin tocar y tomo asiento sin pedir permiso.

—Bienvenido Levi, también es un gusto verte —dijo Erwin bromeando mientras dejaba de lado los documentos que leía.

—Déjate de jodidas formalidades y dime que carajos quieres —su mirada fulminaba a Erwin y en realidad no estaba enojado simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Estas más vulgar que de costumbre, ¿una mala noche? —Preguntó en tono de broma a lo que recibió una mirada de advertencia de parte de Levi—. Bien, lo dejo. Pero ya hablando enserio… —Erwin coloco los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos—, los humanos nos enviaron un comunicado que a todo demonio que se le localice en la tierra, este o no causando problemas, será erradicado. Pero la amenaza no es solo para nosotros, Mikasa que bajo hace unas horas, me dijo que su rey había recibido el mismo comunicado, con la excepción de que capturarían a todo ángel que pudieran y experimentarían con ellos.

— ¿Para? —preguntó Levi.

* * *

La última vez que los humanos habían comenzado a experimentar con ángeles y demonios, no eran más que torturas sin ningún fin, solo con el propósito de liberar todo el odio y resentimiento que tenía contra estas dos razas, como consecuencia se dictó una orden de restricción en ambos mundos para no pisar la tierra humana, orden que fue revocada 25 años después cuando el número de humanos se disparó de forma masiva.

Cuando los humanos se enteraron de la anulación de la orden capturaron a todos los demonios y ángeles que pudieron en cuanto estoy aparecieron en la tierra, para luego llevarlos a distritos donde se experimentaron con ellos, conocidos como Trost y Shiganshina, el primero para los demonios y el segundo para los ángeles. Un lugar también conocido como el infierno entre los muros. Ahí decenas de ángeles y demonios vieron su muerte llegar desde sientas de formas diferentes y todas y cada una de ellas las sintieron en propia piel.

Derivados de los experimentos se crearon las lanzas de luz y de oscuridad. Ambas con el único objetivo de destruir. Estas consistían en extraer toda la energía vital de los ángeles o demonios y concentrarla en un cristal donde posteriormente era puesto en una lanza.

Los ángeles producían energía blanca que quemaba y corroía a los demonios.

Los demonios producían energía oscura que derretían y carcomían a los ángeles.

Ambos eran un veneno para el otro.

Y los humanos sacaron ventaja sobre ello.

Sin importar el costo

* * *

—Eso no lo sé, pero ya están advertidos —finalizo Erwin volviendo su vista a los documentos.

—Pero aun así como se supone que sabrán de nosotros…— la pregunta quedo a medio hacer cuando Erwin levanto la vista y lo miro serio.

—Es bien sabido que los demonios somos de naturaleza poco confiable, no somos precisamente los más indicados en los cuales depositar esperanzas y no es de extrañar que algún demonio con el único fin de salvarse el cuero, haya hecho un trato para delatarnos a nosotros y a los ángeles de los cuales tenga conocimiento.

—Bueno, será divertido averiguar quién es.

—Levi, modérate por favor.

—No me pidas imposibles Erwin —dicho esto desapareció dejando aun Erwin muy intranquilo.

Este se paró y camino hasta la ventana. Se encontraba en un veinteavo piso y se apreciaba casi en su totalidad la ciudad. Lo observo todo con detenimiento, esto era algo que quería recordar.

—Las cosas están por cambiar —murmuro para sí mientras tomaba su anterior lugar en su oficina.

* * *

—Como se te ocurrió, tú de verdad estás loco —

" _esa voz la conozco, ¿Historia?"_

—Auch, que querías que hiciera, demonios eso arde —

" _Ese es Reiner, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

—Qué bueno que te arda, estuviste a nada de quedar empalado—

" _porque no puedo abrir los ojos"_

—Pero no fue así—

—Silencio, chicos creo que Eren está recobrando la conciencia—murmuro Armit al ver movimiento bajo los parpados de Eren.

Efectivamente Eren abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo blanco de la sala de estar. Cuando trato de enderezarse un agudo dolor asalto todo su cuerpo, Armit se acercó al verlo y le ayudo a incorporarse. Cuando estuvo sentado sobre el sillón color canela miro hacia su derecha y se encontró con Reiner siendo atendido por Historia en la mesa de la cocina y a su izquierda en el otro sofá estaban Annie y Berthold, cada uno sentado en un extremo del sillón.

—Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Esa no es forma de agradecer a quien les salvo el trasero —Eren miro a Reiner que tenía un corte leve en su mejilla izquierda y estaba siendo vendado de su brazo derecho.

—Eren, como te encuentras —levanto la vista encontradnos con Mikasa.

—Estoy bi…

—Lo siento, debí de haber estado contigo. Jamás debió de haber pasado, era obvio que Jean les tendía una trampa, pero como tú y Armit son tan puros ni siquiera lo notaron, nunca debí de apartarme de tu lado, si algo te hubiese pasado nunca me lo hubiese perdonado. De verdad yo no sé qué haría…

—Basta, Mikasa detente, por favor. No eres mi madre ni mi hermana para que estés de esa forma. Ya basta la culpa no fue tuya y se acabó no deseo escuchar ninguna palabra más —todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el tono empleado por Eren, incluso él se sorprendió no deseaba sonar tan duro como lo hizo, pero estaba frustrado y escuchar hablar a Mikasa sobre su sobreprotección lo estresaba a un más—. No fue tu culpa —dijo ya más calmado mientras le acomodaba la bufanda—. Siempre olvidas como acomodarla correctamente.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo Mikasa ya más calmada.

—Auch, demonios —se quejó de nuevo Reiner al sentir el alcohol caerle en la herida abierta.

—Deja de blasfemar, no podemos hacerlo —le regaño Historia pasando de nuevo el algodón con alcohol. Entonces viro su rostro hasta Armit—. Oye como está tu herida.

— ¿Herida? —pregunto Eren tratando de hacer memoria.

—O si, ya estoy bien gracias historia —dije Armit tocándose un lado del torso mientras le sonreía—. Tenemos suerte de tener un ángel que sepa de medicina.

—Oh no es por nada —dijo historia sonrojada mientras volvía su atención a Reiner.

Entonces Eren recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido, el apagón, los soldados, No Name, Armit, los hicos…

—Armit!

— ¿Qué pasada, Eren? —pregunto este sorprendido ante el repentino grito de su amigo.

—Estas bien… ellos te atravesaron con una lanza…

—Estoy bien, sé que soy débil pero mi cuerpo resiste bien ese tipo de golpes.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunto Eren no muy conforme.

—Sí, Mikasa e Historia me revisaron, no se extendió la infección no hay riesgo de que muera.

—Confiare en ellas.

— ¿Hey, como te encuentras? —Eren volteo a ver a Annie que en todo momento había permanecido en silencio.

— ¿Eh?

—Digo, utilizar toda tu fuerza vital en una rafa de viento no fue lo más listo, por eso te pregunto cómo te sientes.

—Oh sobre eso, un poco débil pero nada más.

—Pero mira que ahora eres más bajo —dijo Berthold con una sonrisa—. Tu estatura ahora es la de antes, el usar ese ataque represento utilizar toda tu energía que empleabas en otras cosas.

—Ni siquiera me lo pensé, esto es malo —murmuro Eren con la vista perdida.

—Ahora… habrá que ver qué hacer con Eren —dijo Reiner—. Antes usabas tus poderes para mantenerte oculto de otros demonios dificultando tu rastreo, ahora con lo que hiciste eso ya no es posible.

—Tendremos que crear un perímetro de seguridad —dijo Armit y todos voltearon a verlo—. Ustedes bajarían dentro de una semana y tres días pero con esto el tiempo se adelantó, ahora con ustedes aquí existirá mayor seguridad para Eren, pero eso también implica que se acumulara mayor energía blanca en un solo sitio, atrayendo la inevitable atención de los exterminadores.

— ¿Que haremos con eso? —pregunto Annie.

—Pues para empezar nosotros somos 6 ángeles, Eren ya no cuenta, pero su poder prevalecer en su interior, tres se quedaran aquí con Eren y tres se colocaran en una casa al otro lado de la colonia. Es una casa que está a cinco cuadras de distancia, igual de grande que esta, es aquí cuando crearemos el perímetro de seguridad. Acomodados estratégicamente no permitiremos que ningún demonio se acerque en al área donde nos encontramos nosotros.

— ¿Y qué hay de los humanos que viven por aquí? No afectara su estilo de vida el hecho de que haya un campo de restricción— pregunto Berthold.

—En lo absoluto, solo afectara a los demonios, pero ese hecho también es un problema ya que les daremos libre acceso a los exterminadores. De ahí por qué debemos de colocarnos en dos casas. Si atacasen a una podríamos ir a la otra, o simplemente escapar rápido cuando nos alerte la otra posición.

—Bien pensado Armit —dijo Historia ya habiendo terminado con Reiner.

—Sí, el siempre tiene un excelente plan, confiaremos en ti amigo —dijo Eren pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Armit.

—Pero, no tenemos un plan mejor que tengamos que utilizar el mío —pregunto Armit con la vista en sus manos.

—Aun si lo hubiese, todos los planes tiene un grado de error, en este caso el tuyo es el que tiene menor probabilidad de fallar —dijo Annie desde su sitio en el sofá.

—Gracias chicos espero no fallarles —dijo Armit y luego levanto la vista, ya todos se encontraban en la sala de estar y el los recorrió con la mirada—. Ahora solo queda decidir quien se quedara con Eren.

—Yo por supuesto, es mi responsabilidad… —dijo rápidamente Mikasa sin perder tiempo, Eren negó con la cabeza y el resto soltó una risita en voz baja.

—Bien será Mikasa y quien más —pregunto de nuevo Armit. En eso Historia levanto la mano. Era bien sabido que ellos dos tenían una conexión especial, era muy cercanos pero no al grado de que molestara a Mikasa. Después levanto Reiner la mano y sonrió de medio lado—. Bien está decidido.

—Dime distraído pero, Mikasa ¿cuándo compraste la otra casa? —dijo Eren.

—Cuando bajo Armit y subí a hablar con Dios.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo Eren.

Una vez que todos los planes estuvieron listos, Armit, Annie y Berthold se marcharon a la otra casa, todos asistirían a la misma escuela pero no en el mismo salón. No hubo necesidad de notificar sobre No Name ya que ellos los habían visto en el bar en el momento de su transformación.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron instalados en la casa cada quien se fue a su habitación. Cuando Eren estuvo en su cama se le quedo mirando al techo hasta que el reloj marco la media noche, no tenía sueño. Era una de esas raras ocasiones donde no tenía sueño, casi siempre caía dormido a los cinco minutos de que su cabeza tocase la almohada.

Pero en esta ocasión tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dormir.

No Name, por ejemplo abarcaba en su totalidad su mente, pero más que el grupo lo era Levi, el por algún motivo no podía salir de su cabeza, cada vez que pensaba en él se sentía extraño, la sensación no era miedo ni de cercas, ¿entonces qué?

* * *

El miraba el campo de restricción con odio, perfecto ahora ya no podría acercarse. El campo era enorme seguramente ese ataque lo volvió humano y de ahí porque tanta seguridad, pero eso no serviría con ningún exterminador. Levi se sentó sobre el techo de la casa sobre la cual se encontraba sentado y observo la luna llena que se cernía sobre él. Se podía apreciar una calma indescriptible, como la que se ve después de la tormenta y eso alteraba a Levi pues la tormenta apenas estaba por llegar. El viento comenzó a soplar y Levi percibió humedad en el aire, probablemente llovería mañana. El ojo ya no estaba con el arma ni el guerrero, ¿Por qué separarse de ellos? Después indagaría un poco más.

Mientras observaba la luna recordó cuando vivía en el cielo. Le encantaba ver hacia la tierra en noches de luna llena, era una de las pocas ocasiones que consideraba hermosa a esa mugrienta bola de tierra.

También recordó la primera vez que la miro a ella, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida.

* * *

Ella miraba hacia el cielo rogando cada noche conocer al hombre de sus sueños. A Levi se le hacía infantil que una chica pidiese eso pero jamás la juzgo por algo quería una familia. Sin darse cuenta termino observándola todas las noches sin falta y también algunos días. Para cuando se percató que se había enamorado de ella trato de alejar esos sentimientos pero Dios se dio cuenta sacándolo del paraíso.

Estuvo en la tierra vagando por meses solo, sin conocer a nadie y esquivando a todo el mundo, hasta que un día se encontró con ella, con Isabel, la chica pelirroja le tendió la mano y se volvió su amiga. Aun cuando Dios trato de hacer que olvidara sus recuerdos eso no funcionaba con los Ackerman. Él se quedó a su lado cuidándola, sin decir palabra de sus sentimientos. Un buen día apareció Farlan un chico con el cabello color ceniza y ojos azules, perdidamente enamorado de Isabel y ella de él. Aun cuando dolió se juró apoyarla porque no sería un ser egoísta y no la apartaría de eso que pidió durante años.

Levi miro sus meñiques y noto un hilo rojo que los unía. Sonrió en su interior, estaban destinados a estar juntos y el a proteger su felicidad. Pasados dos años desde que ellos se casaron, cinco desde que se conocían, nació un niño, de cabello café oscuro con unos enormes ojos verdes, muy similares a los de su madre. Levi estaba feliz por ellos por fin tendrían lo que tanto habían pedido, una familia.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho, una noche de invierno Levi dormía sobre la rama de un viejo roble y observaba el campo cubierto de nieve. Hace un par de horas había dejado de nevar y todo era cubierto por un fino manto de nieve blanca, cuando a lo lejos escucho el relinchar de los caballos, se puso de pie y miro al camino que conectaba con la residencia de sus amigos notando unos soldados rezagados que venían. Levi tuvo un mal presentimiento, bajo lo más rápido que pudo del árbol y corrió hacia la casa de sus amigos, estaba del otro lado del bosque cuando comenzó a correr hacia sus amigos, sus pies se hundían en la nieve y su reparación agitada hacia que su corazón le martillara en los oídos. Cuando iba por la mitad del bosque a su oído llego el grito de una mujer y luego el olor de humo y sangre. Sintió como el mundo se detenía y acelero el paso todo lo que se lo permitió su cuerpo.

Para cuando llego al final del bosque una columna de humo se elevaba imponente y la casa era devorada por las llamas. Desde su interior no venía ruido alguno sus ojos se desorbitaron y su respiración se cortó. Enfrente de la casa yacían el cuerpo decapitado de Isabel y el cuerpo de Farlan partido por la mitad, no miro al niño. Le llego las risas de los soldados y una ira lo segó, utilizo toda la fuerza que había estado guardando y mientras gritaba y lloraba mato a todos los soldados de la manera más dolorosa, pedazo por pedazo. Para cuando termino y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó la espada de luz que se había vuelto oscura, se llevó una mano al rostro cubriéndose la mitad de este, fue entonces que lo escucho, el llanto de un bebe, que provenía del interior de la casa.

Entro derribando la puerta todo estaba envuelto en llamas y el llanto se hacía débil, corrió por toda la casa hasta la habitación del matrimonio y al entrar en la habitación el niño estaba envuelto en un campo blanco, Dios lo había elegido. El campo desapareció cuando él se acercó y se tele transporto fuera de la casa con el niño en brazos. Cuando los ojos del bebe y los suyos se encontraron Levi sintió como su alma entro en paz, sería un gran ángel definitivamente.

De sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas, era sangre, sus manos era garras y sus alas se volvieron negras, sintió como un infinito odio hacia los humanos lo ataco, pero con el niño el odio desaparecía. Voló con el niño en brazos cubriéndolo del frió invierno hasta la aldea más cercana donde lo dejo frente a una iglesia con la llave que su padre había forjado para el en símbolo de su amor y el de su madre, cuando la madre del convento salio y lo levanto y entro con él a la iglesia, solo entonces él se marchó.

Voló durante horas hasta terminar en medio de la nada, donde cayó de rodillas y grito a todo pulmón liberando el dolor que su alma tenia. Cuando termino delante suyo había un tipo rubio de ojos azules y una mujer castaña, ambos demonios.

* * *

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de ese niño? —dijo aun viendo al cielo, hacia la luna.

Se puso de pie y voló lejos de esa área, cuando lo hacía noto como los exterminadores se movilizaban en dirección al campo de restricción en un gran convoy, Levi se detuvo por un momento y sopeso la idea de advertirles pero cuando estaba por marcharse un sollozo lo detuvo.

—Imposible.

 **Hola mundo n.n he vuelto ewe**

 **Que les parecio...**

 **¿Que es lo que siente Eren por Levi? ¿Cual es el origen de Eren? ¿Que hara Levi?**

 **okno, me encanta molestar XD**

 **Como veran explique el pasado de Levi, y pues tal vez ya se dieron cuenta de que me baso un poco en el anime para los escenarios XD poca imaginación (es que me gusta más así n.n)**

 **Cada vez más secretos son revelados, y otros más abiertos, se pondra mejor ewe**

 **Todavia no se cuantos capitulos tendras aun lo estoy desidiendo 8)**

 **Lighbood04 muchas gracias por comentar :3**

 **Nos leemos luego !**


	5. Eren

El pacto de los tres reinos duro más de 1000 años, en los cuales reino una paz, pero aun con el miedo de una guerra. Durante 1000 años no hubo miedo, terror ni ansiedad, todo fue paz. Pero todo cambio cuando la raza humana comenzó a consumir la tierra. Dios noto esto y dicto una removisión del pacto para permitirle a la tierra sanarse, como consecuencia los humanos se levantaron en revueltas y los demonios lo arrasaron todo a su paso.

Cincuenta años después de que el pacto fuera removido los humanos empezaron a hacer crueles experimentos tanto de ángeles como demonios, ambas razas fueron retiradas de la tierra después de ver esto, pero era demasiado tarde los humanos tenían conocimientos de como eliminarlos.

Tan solo veinticinco años después el número de humanos en la tierra se disparó a un ritmo alarmante que los ángeles y demonios tuvieron que ir a la tierra para crear una equivalencia pero los humanos tenían otros planes, cientos de ángeles y demonios murieron durante los experimentos que resultaron en armas capases de erradicar a ángeles y demonios.

Al ver que el odio humano y su avaricia no tenía final, en acto de exasperación Dios lanzo plagas y enfermedades contra los humanos, pero estos crearon vacunas. La raza humana avanzaba pero Dios en su infinito amor no pudo erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra, creyó que se merecían una última oportunidad, dicha que fue eliminada cuando su mejor arcángel cayó en las sombras.

* * *

Levi viro bruscamente de dirección al escuchar ese llanto, no, no era un llanto, era un sollozo. Por culpa de los camiones de los exterminadores no lograba precisar desde que punto venia pero estaba seguro que era él, aquel niño que dejo frente a esa iglesia hace más de quinientos años atrás, pero era imposible. Por estar en sus pensamientos tratando de identificar el origen de ese sollozo no miro su proximidad con el campo de restricción hasta que fue muy tarde.

Su cuerpo se estrelló de lleno contra el campo haciendo que este comenzara a vibrar, él se desplomo veinte metros hasta el suelo donde agrieto el concreto al caer sobre él. Se puso de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió solo para ver como el campo se evaporaba en el aire. Bufo al ver lo débil que había resultado ser el campo, pero ahora nada le impedía avanzar. Cuando se elevó cinco metros del suelo fue interceptado por dos convoyes de soldados exterminadores.

—Lo que me faltaba —dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia la casa de Eren donde se dirigían los otros cinco autos. Del camión bajaron 10 soldados todos con lanzas de luz apuntándoles a el—. Que les den —bramo Levi al tiempo que batía sus alas creando una corriente de aire que derribo a los soldados y les arrebato sus armas. Al verlos en el suelo, Levi comenzó a volar hacia la casa del mocoso, cuando esta comenzó a incendiarse. Se detuvo de golpe y descendió frente a la casa, no había ningún soldado ni rastro de los mocosos que en esa casa Vivian.

De la nada el tiempo se detuvo y comenzó a hacer frio, mucho frio. Las calles de y casas de concreto fueran remplazadas por un bosque cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve, enfrente suyo la cabaña de las personas que una vez amo se incendiaba creando una enorme columna de humo, de su interior se oía es sollozo de un bebe, de aquel niño fruto del amor de las personas que el mas amaba. El frio le calaba hasta los huesos.

— _Ne, Levi, quédate con nosotros, se su padrino —_ la voz de Isabel retumbo en sus oídos cuando su cuerpo decapitado apareció en el suelo logrando que la nieve se tiñera de un color carmín, su cabeza tenía un rostro de horror y estupefacción. Levi abrió los ojos de par en par.

— _Serás su tío y nos cuidaras a los tres, te aceptamos por quien eres, confiamos en ti—_ la voz de Farlan y su tono afable descoloco a Levi cuando su cuerpo partido por la mitad apareció a tres metros de Isabel con un rostro indescifrable. Levi sintió como algo subía por su garganta y se agolpaba en su boca, su ira quería salir en un grito que en ese momento le destrozaba las cuerdas vocales. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y la apretó para no gritar, no podía perder el control de nuevo, aunque ¿en verdad importaba?

Sintió como algo tibio comenzaba a resbalar de sus ojos y pasaba por sobre sus manos cayendo hacia la nieve, otra vez estaba llorando, de la ira, de la impotencia, del odio. Se estaba perdiendo, estaba a punto de comenzar una destrucción masiva cuando lo escucho, ese llanto, ese sollozo, del pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda.

Miro hacia la casa en llamas cuando un grito desgarro el gélido aire y la escena se rompió, todo desapareció en pedazos como si un espejo se hubiese roto y de pronto las casas y las luces artificiales habían regresado junto con el ruido de los camiones de los soldados y los helicópteros que recién habían llegado, Levi separo sus manos lentamente de su rostro y noto que no había llorado todo había sido parte de su imaginación, pero ¿Por qué justamente ahora tuvo esa horrible visión?

Sus ojos seguían perdidos y su respiración agitada, escuchaba a los soldados agolparse a su alrededor pero él era incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

" _Levi"_

Esa voz se escuchaba lejana pero tenía miedo y dolor en su voz, se podía notar perfectamente por como vibraban sus cuerdas vocales.

" _Levi"_

Esta vez la voz se escuchó más de cercas y con un poco más de claridad, era un niño eso seguro, su cuerpo seguía sin responder cuando el sonido regreso de golpe haciendo girar a su cabeza. Rápidamente su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y se notó rodeado por lo menos por 30 soldados y un poco más en frente en otro circulo estaban Eren junto con Mikasa y el resto de los mocosos siendo rodeados.

Eren le miraba a él y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el mocoso le sonrió, Levi sintió serenidad en medio de todo ese caos y sintió una especie de deja vu, preocupándolo de sobremanera.

—Esta es su última oportunidad —grito un soldado siendo empujado por el resto de su escuadrón a hablar—. Retírese o no responderemos —hablaba con convicción pero su voz denotaba terror. Levi sonrió de medio lado cuando aparecieron sus espadas duales similares a las de la legión, emanando un aura oscura.

De repente el suelo comenzó a vibrar y una grieta de 10 metros obligo a los soldados de ambos círculos a disiparse para ponerse a salvo. De la grieta emano un calor insoportable y se escuchó una carcajada macabra que le helo la sangre a más de un soldado. Levi solo rodo los ojos. De entre el rojo vivo que salía de la grieta emergió Hanji con sus enormes a las negras siendo batidas, con unos cuernos asomando entre su cabello; en su mano izquierda llevaba una oz negra con una cuchilla de un metro de largo, sus ojos rojos perforaron a todos los presentes los cuales retrocedieron por puro instinto.

—Oh, ¿están en medio de una fiesta y no nos invitaron? —Dijo Hanji con una enorme sonrisa de oreja dándole un aspecto siniestro, sus garras se cernieron sobre la oz—. Odio que no inviten a las fiestas —Ella al notar la presencia de los ángeles no pudo evitar mirar a Eren que al ver que lo veía se quedó petrificado en su sitio.

De la grieta salieron Aurou, Gunter, Erd y Petra cada uno ya en su forma demoniaca, con sus cuernos en su cabeza y sus alas negras. Sus katanas estaban listas para la pelea.

Los soldados se vieron doblegas por el terror que les infundio el grupo recién llegado, más en su totalidad por Hanji. Cuando tres soldados se adelantaron al resto posicionándose con decisión enfrente de los demás.

—Vosotros retirarse antes de que sean exterminados —bramo una chica castaña que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta—. El asunto no es con ustedes.

—Si se trata de Eren, es el caso. Él no les pertenece ni les pertenecerá no mientras estemos nosotros para impedirlo —hablo serio como siempre Erwin cuando apareció enfrente de la chica castaña la cual puso cara de horror mientras de un salto se alejaba de él—. Y todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar al comandante del ejército demoniaco tendrá un horrible final.

—Si es lo que quieren —dijo Jean, que tenía la mirada ensombrecida y los ojos rojos. Se giró y le apunto a Reiner—. Pero de aquí no se van todos vivos.

Las luces de los helicópteros les apuntaron y una enorme bengala exploto contra el pavimento levanto una barrera de humo.

* * *

Cero, esa era la visibilidad en esos momentos, sentía su acelerado corazón en la garganta y a punto de saltar fuera de su cuerpo siendo expulsado por su boca, sentía la adrenalina en cada parte de su cuerpo y eso le hacía temblar, estaba de rodillas con una mano cubriendo su nariz y boca y la otra apoyada en el asfalto. Enfrente de él estaban Mikasa con sus dos espadas en manos emanando una luz blanca y Armit que tenía una lanza en ambas manos. Ambos estaban protegiéndole.

La razón por la que no podían marcharse de una vez, no era más que su culpa, los ángeles no podían llevar consigo humanos y Eren lo era en ese momento. No era más que una carga para sus amigos que estaban dando la vida por el en esos momentos.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó el aire seguido por una estruendosa carcajada y el crujir de unos huesos, el silencio se apodero del lugar como si hubiese sido absorbido por un agujero negro. Se escuchó las pisadas de unos tacones luego nada. Eren sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y cuando se giró miro a una chica castaña con algunas pecas en su cara sonriéndole de medio lado, cuando Eren se iba a alejar de ella esta lo tomo por el cuello tele transportándose lejos del lugar.

Eren cayó sobre algo blando y al ver lo que era su vista se desorbito, era un cadáver desmembrado, Eren sin poder evitarlo vomito todo el contenido de su estómago, cuando ya no podía vomitar más aun sentía las arcadas y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —se burló la castaña al ver el deplorable estado de Eren—. Vaya y yo que creí que el ángel exterminador debía de ser más fuerte.

Los ojos de Eren se clavaron en la castaña que sonreía con cinismo y altanería.

— ¿Quién…? —comenzó Eren.

— ¿Me lo dijo? Bueno pues no fue fácil descubrirlo pero he aquí la información. Todo el mundo te quiere y desea sin saber siquiera el motivo, tu serás quien al final le ponga fin a este estúpido mundo, dime Eren ¿Qué se siente saber que serás tu quien destruya todo lo que estas personas aman? ¿Qué se siente saber que tus amigos al enterarse te darán la espalda y marcharan para ya no volver?

—Eso no es cierto, ellos nunca harían eso…

—Entonces lo saben —volvió a cuestionar con otra sonrisa.

—No, pero aun si lo supieran…

—A ti quien te asegura que ellos se quedaran a tu lado, que no se marcharan. Digo existe la posibilidad y tú lo sabes, de otro modo ya se los hubiese dicho. Tienes miedo, de quedarte solo, de que todos te odien, te repudien y al final te abandonen.

—No, tú no les conoces…

—Oh tienes razón, pero aun si son ángeles todos tienden a ser volubles inclinándose por lo que más les conviene.

—Basta, no pienso seguir escuchándote —grito Eren mientras se tapaba las orejas y se hacía un ovillo en el suelo.

—Eren, ellos te van a dejar en cuanto lo sepan, ven con nosotros.

Eren levanto la vista y encaro a la castaña la cual le tendía una mano.

—Yo no te estoy juzgando, lo sé y aun así estoy aquí contigo, dándote mi apoyo. Probablemente ellos no te lo darán.

Eren la observo y sus lágrimas se detuvieron, estiro un poco su mano y antes de que sus manos se rozaran él la retiro.

—NO

—Que dijiste?

—Apostare por ellos hasta el final, aun si no es la decisión correcta, aun si me terminan abandonado y dándome la espalda, aun si eso pasa apostare por ellos y lo haría un millón de veces más porque confió en ellos y ellos confían en mí. Porque ellos pelan y dan su vida por mí, por esa y muchas más razones deposito mi confianza en ellos; sin importar lo que digas o hagas no me harás cambiar de parecer, yo nunca me uniré a ustedes, porque tengo un Dios que espera mi regreso y lo espero también.

Los ojos de Ymir se clavaron en Eren que aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar a Eren del cuello. Extendió sus alas de par en par y comenzó a elevarse aun sujetando a Eren del cuello—. Dices que confías en ellos ¿verdad? Pues sí es así ¿Dónde están justo ahora? —las manos de Eren se aferraban a la muñeca de Ymir con fuerza—. ¿Dónde? —una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿Sabes por qué Dios les dio alas a los ángeles?, para que los humanos tuvieran en algo en que creer, representaban su tan anhelada libertad e independizase, pero ¿sabes porque es que a los humanos no les dieron alas? Porque no merecían ser más que ganado y tú como ganado…. —dijo mientras se detenía a cien metros del suelo—. Tienes que morir, después de todo lo que no sirve no se necesita —entonces Eren sintió el vértigo de la caída que experimento años atrás, esta vez mucho más fuerte, sintió que gritaba pero el sonido nunca llego a sus oídos.

Miro hacia la castaña cuyo nombre no sabía cuándo el rostro de felicidad de ella fue reemplazado por uno de frustración y temor.

Entonces Eren sintió como su caída se detenía de golpe sacándole el aire, unos brazos fuertes le rodearon cuando volteo a ver quién era se petrifico. Pero este no le miraba, miraba hacia la chica que hace solo unos momentos lo había dejado caer hacia una muerte segura, esta al verse descubierta desapareció dejando un leve rastro de humo negro. Entonces Eren recibió total atención de su salvador.

—Oí mocoso, ¿te encuentras bien? —pero Eren fue incapaz de responder cuando los ojos de ambos chocaron. Los ojos verdes azulados de Eren y los grises claro de Levi crearon una conexión como aquella noche en que se presentó No Name, los ojos de Levi se desviaron solo por un segundo a los labios de Eren, para volver rápidamente a sus ojos—. Me escuchaste mocoso. —su voz sonó por algún motivo más profunda haciendo que él corazón de Eren se acelerara. Sintió su cara enrojecer y se sintió incomodo en los brazos de aquel demonio, se sentía extraño.

Cuando Eren iba a responder Levi viro bruscamente esquivando una flecha de luz disparada por Sasha la castaña de la coleta. Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que la pelea no había terminado, peor sus amigos ya no estaban, ninguno. Ni siquiera los compañeros de Levi.

—Ellos ya se marcharon. Mi equipo los saco de aquí. Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado estaba por irme —entonces Levi se alejó volando lo más rápido que podía sin lastimar a Eren, los helicópteros comenzaron a seguirlos.

—L-Levi-san nos siguen —dijo Eren viendo los helicópteros.

—Seguían —corrigió Levi mientras sonreí, fue cuando ambos helicópteros se desplomaron al suelo y explotaron quemándose por completo.

—Oh no, ¿Por qué hizo eso? —chillo Eren sin querer y sintió su cara arder.

—Oí Cabron no me grites en el oído ¿de acuerdo? Que querías ¿Qué les dijera pueden retirarse por favor? ¿Recuerdas con quien estas siquiera?

Eren al caer en cuenta se sintió realmente tondo, era un demonio con quien hablaba. Seres sin sentimientos ni emociones; o por lo menos eso creyó hasta que lo había visto tener un bloqueo, entonces Eren recordó que él una vez fue un ángel y por tanto podía sentir emociones. Entonces pensó ¿Qué fue lo que recordó? Mientras pensaba comenzó a sentir frio, tembló inconscientemente cuando sintió algo cálido envolverle, era una capa negra. Eren miro a Levi el cual miraba hacia el frente.

—Si tienes frio dímelo, recuerda que ahora eres un humano Eren —Eren sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar su nombre salir de los finos labios de Levi, se sintió tan tonto y al mismo tiempo tan feliz.

— Si, lo olvide —dijo Eren en un susurro.

—Tonto— fue lo único que dijo Levi.

Levi voló por una hora más hasta detenerse en una mansión blanca y enorme, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Esto… ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Eren totalmente rojo al ser soltado por Levi que desde que lo había salvado lo había cargado como princesa.

—Es mi casa, el sitio más seguro al que puedo llevarte por el momento. Entremos —dicho esto Levi comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y cuando abrió la puerta noto como Eren seguía al pie de las escaleras de la entrada—. Que mierda ¿pretendes quedarte ahí toda la puta noche?

—A, no es que…

—Entra de una jodida vez que comenzara a llover —dijo Levi ya un poco cabreado.

—Pero si el clima no parece… —y como si Levi la hubiese invocado comenzó a llover a cantaros—. Rayos —musito Eren mientras corría a un lado de Levi.

—Felicidades, ahora estas mojado. Tendrás que darte un baño, eres un humano ahora. Por tanto ya puedes pescar sus enfermedades no lo olvides.

—Sí, claro siento las molestias —dijo mientras pasaba al interior de la casa.

Levi al verlo entras sonrió de medio lado de manera imperceptible.

El cielo relampagueo en respuesta a la atrocidad que estaba por cometer.

* * *

—Demonios, los exterminare a todos —gritaba Mikasa quien caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de estar del departamento de Hanji.

—JA JA JA CANIJA ¿recuerdas en dónde estás? —pregunto Hanji de forma juguetona

—Basta ahora si la mato —chillo Mikasa mientras era detenida por Armit y Reiner para que no empeorara la situación.

—Lo que pase esta noche, repercutirá en el futuro —dijo Erwin—. Lo que suceda será decisión de Eren.

—ahora a esperar —dijo Mike, todos guardaron silencio.

Mikasa se sentó resignada de un lado de la sala donde estaban los ángeles y del otro estaban los demonios.

Todo era silencio cuando comenzó a llover poco después se escuchó un relámpago que lo ilumino todo.

Esto solo estaba empezando.

 **Hola mundo n.n volvi**

 **Eh aquí la tan anhelada conti ewe**

 **Se que no es tan interesante pero ni modo n.n**

 **Spoiler XD: habra yaoi en el siguiente capitulo 7u7 pero recuerden que Levi es un demonio.**

 **Comenten que les parecio ewe sus comentanrios me alegran el día n.n**

 **Oh casi lo olvido mi historia comence a publicarla en Wattpad con el mismo titulo e imagen ewe así que para los que por falta de tiempo no pueden venir a leerlo aqui pues haya pueden, actualizo casi al mismo tiempo que aquí :3**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar :**

 **Ligthblood04 lo se me encanta dejarlas en suspenso ewe y hola otra vez n.n**

 **Bellh muchas gracias por tu comentaria me hace querer seguir escribiendo n,n**

 **Miyu-chan hola de nuevo ewe te agradesco de corazon lo que dijiste de verdad y no te preocupes con que lo sigas leyendo cuando tengas tiempo no hay problema.**

 **Sunmi muchas gracias por tu comentario 7u7 todos quieren ver su amor, pero todo a su tiempo :D recuerda el amor nace de poco a poco.**

 **Bueno sin más novedades seria todo por mi parte ewe**

 **Les deseo lindos días, tardes, noches o madrugada XD a la que esten leyendo esto.**

 **Nos leemos luego *0***


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos

**Esta aquí ewe**

 **Siento haberme tardado tanto pero quería que quedara bien, tendrá un lemon osea, no niños XD va sobre su propio riesgo.**

 **Que coste sobre aviso no hay engaño lel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento arreciaba afuera con energía y la temperatura descendió en picada, Eren sentía su piel erizarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento con todo esto, Levi no es un demonio por nada y el hecho de que tan "amablemente" se haya tomado la molestia de invitarlo a su casa sabiendo probablemente la tormenta que se avecinaba le dejaba mucho que pensar.

Su ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo, debió de haberle hecho caso al tipo enano cuando le dijo que entrara pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse, muy tarde para muchas cosas en realidad. Eren seguía en silencio a Levi por el segundo piso de aquella imponente mansión de tres pisos y no había visto ni un alma en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, si bien es una casa grande ocupa mucha servidumbre y no había nadie, otro punto a favor de las cosas malas.

Levi se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba de tres metros de alto, Eren la observaba con asombro ahora se sentía increíblemente pequeño.

—Pasa —su voz fría le hizo soltar involuntaria mente un chillido, Levi le miro enarcando una ceja y Eren solo bajo el rostro sonrojada evitando el contacto visual, paso y se detuvo luego de tres pasos al ver donde se encontraba.

Maldijo mentalmente, esto era tan obvio, tan malditamente obvio y el estúpidamente había caído. Cuando escucho el pestillo de la puerta su cuerpo se puso rígido en automático y su respiración se cortó. Comenzó a sudar frio y su vista viajo rápidamente por toda la habitación, dos ventanas una puerta, segundo piso, mala idea.

Escucho a Levi reír en voz bajo y juro estar soñando se escuchó tan irreal, se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un Levi aun en su forma demoniaca y sintió que sus piernas estaban por fallarle.

—Sabes lo que pasara ahora ¿no? Eren— dijo Levi con una voz ronca, Eren retrocedió aun temblando, hasta chocar con el borde de la cama e irse de espaldas sobre esta, rápidamente coloco sus codos sobre el colchón y cuando intento incorporarse se encontró con Levi enfrente suyo—. Así que solo te lo preguntare una vez, ¿consensual o forzado? —Eren sintió una corriente eléctrica subirle desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

—Me niego —dijo rápidamente Eren retrocediendo sobre la cama aun de espaldas a esta.

—Forzado, perfecto —Levi subió la rodilla izquierda sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo volvía al de un humano—. Tendré un poco de compasión y no te lo hare de forma natural no he olvidado que por el momento eres humano, no deseo matarte —dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta, Eren involuntariamente desvió su vista del rostro de Levi que permanecía imperturbable a su torso perfectamente marcado, Eren se le quedo viendo fijo y trago con dificultad.

" _se puro Eren, mantente puro y si te fuerza no será tu culpa"_

Levi termino de subir a la cama y le sonrió a Eren de forma morbosa. Eren se dio vuelta y gateo hacia el costado para intentar huir cuando sintió como lo tomaban de las caderas y jalaban hacia atrás. Eren se aferró a la colcha cuando su trasero choco contra las caderas de Levi y algo duro. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gritar.

—Eren, tengo que pedirte disculpas adelantadas —Eren estaba muerto del miedo, el agarre de Levi sobre sus caderas era fuerte y la presión con "eso" lo estaba volviendo loco solo quería alejarse de eso—. No es propio de mí hacerlo, pero nunca he estado con un hombre así que no esperes que sea delicado por ser tu primera vez. Pero siéntete orgullo, me hiciste ponerme duro en menos que muchas mujeres en mucho más tiempo.

Eren sintió las manos de él subir por sus cintura llevándose su camiseta húmeda junto con ellas. Eren se aferró a la colcha con fuerza. Levi al ver su renuencia a levantar los brazos le rompió la camiseta con ambas manos. Eren chillo al sentir que le destrozaban la ropa y soltó su agarre lo suficiente como para que Levi lo girara y lo dejara de espaldas a la cama otra vez.

Eren miro los ojos rojos de Levi que lo devoraban, su vista cayo inevitablemente a aquel lugar donde estaba el miembro de Levi y su vista se clavó en el bulto que se apretaba contra el pantalón. Levi le sonrió de medio lado. Tomo ambas manos de Eren y las coloco sobre la cabeza de este, Eren se retorció al sentirse aprisionado pero la fuerza de Levi era demasiada.

Levi se colocó entre las piernas del castaño y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el trasero de Eren, este solo se mordía el labio.

" _Se fuerte Eren"_

Levi con su mano libre comenzó a pasearla por el estómago de Eren lentamente subiendo hasta sus pezones donde comenzó a masajear y pellizcar el derecho, Eren seguía mordiéndose los labios evitando pronunciar cualquier sonido. Levi al notarlo se encorvo y lamio el izquierdo y escucho como Eren grito. Comenzó a succionarlo y luego cambio al lado derecho donde comenzó con el mismo proceso. Eren se retorcía y doblaba la espalda tratando de liberarse sin lograrlo, sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorrerle la espalda y agolpándose en su miembro.

Levi soltó sus manos y comenzó a besar desde su pecho hasta su abdomen deteniéndose en el borde del pantalón de Eren, que desapareció rápidamente, Levi observo el miembro duro de Eren por un momento antes de metérselo a la boca y comenzar a lamer y succionarlo. Eren lo tomo por el cabello y tiro de él tratando de quitarlo pero Levi solo comenzó a simular envestidas con su boca.

—Bas… bastaa… deten… gase… por fa… vor… aah… de… tengaah… se— Eren gemía sin control tratando de acallarse sin mucho éxito.

Levi retiro su boca y se separó solo lo suficiente como para quitarse el pantalón y quedar totalmente desnudo con su miembro al descubierto.

—No lo haga… si lo hace… me matara —dijo Eren mirando el pene de Levi.

—No exageres no es tan grande —dijo colocándose en entre las piernas de Eren. Coloco la punta en la entrada de Eren y comenzó a hacer presión sin entrar aun.

—Si la mete de uno usted me…

—Te dije que no esperaras dulzura de mi parte —entonces Levi de una embestida entro de lleno en Eren, el cual grito a todo pulmón al sentir el miembro de Levi.

Eren sintió como sus paredes eran desgarradas al paso del pene de Levi, se dejó caer contra la cama y apretó la colcha con los puños de la manos, sentía sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y todo su cuerpo gritaba dolor, su vista se volvía nublada y el dolor aumentaba en la parte baja.

Miro a Levi el cual se mordía el labio cuyos ojos rojos lo observaban con vehemencia, entonces un dolor de cabeza lo ataco, cerró los ojos de golpe y miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, al abrirlos de nuevo su mente se rompió al ver a Levi y comenzó a llorar a viva voz.

* * *

Mierda

Estaba apretado, demasiado. Levi se mordió el labio al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por el ano de Eren, el chico lloraba y gritaba para que lo soltara, Levi suspiro, esto no marchaba como lo pensó.

Retrocedió un poco y sintió como el ano de Eren se apretaba aún más.

—Joder Eren, si no te relajas te lastimare aún más —dije Levi tomándolo de las caderas y tratando de elevar estas.

—No creo que pueda lastimarme más… —contesto en un susurro tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho.

—Bien, lo hare a tu manera —suspiro mientras dejaba que Eren se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar el torso del chico subiendo hasta su cuello donde comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo, subió hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Eren y lo mordió suavemente, escucho a Eren suspirar y sintió un poco de liberación en su miembro, ese era un punto sensible de Eren y lo aprovecharía.

Siguió jugando un poco más con el lóbulo de Eren escuchándolo suspirar, hasta que recordó algo muy importante. Movió su mano derecha hasta el miembro de Eren y comenzó a masturbarlo, movía su mano de arriba abajo primero lentamente y luego con rapidez, sintió como Eren liberara el líquido pre seminal y como su cuerpo estaba por acabar.

Levi salió de golpe de Eren y este le miro extrañado, Levi lo tomo de las caderas y volvió a ponerse en la entrada comenzando a avanzar pero esta vez entro lentamente, sintió a eren tensarse de nuevo pero esta vez entro con mayor facilidad, cuando termino de entrar miro a Eren el cual estaba rojo y con la mirada desviada a un punto incierto en el cuarto.

—Voy a moverme —anuncio y Eren asintió.

Bien lo había logrado.

Levi comenzó un vaivén con lentitud para acostumbrar a Eren, lo embestía con profundidad sin llegar a lastimarlo, sintió a Eren cada vez más relajado y este comenzó a gemir en voz baja. Poco a poco el ritmo fue acelerando, sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor y ambos gemían, Levi sintió a Eren torcer la espalda y rápidamente lo sentó sobre él y las embestidas fueron más certeras y profundas.

—Más…

— ¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto Levi con una sonrisa mientras seguía con el mismo ritmo.

—Más… por… favor —gimió Eren preso del placer.

—Como gustes —entonces Levi comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente escuchando los gritos de placer de Eren que no hacían más que encenderlo, sentía que estaba por llegar a su final cuando Eren comenzó a mover las caderas. Ambos tenían un ritmo frenético por unirse lo más posible con el otro. Un momento después sintió como Eren liberaba su semen entre ambos y como sus paredes se cernían sobre su miembro aplastándolo y succionándolo, Levi al sentir la presión termino por venirse en el interior de Eren. El miro como Eren estaba con la respiración agitada y la cara sonrojada—. Eren, has pecado.

Este al escuchar lo que dijo Levi se tornó serio y abriendo los ojos como platos intento sacar a Levi de su interior pero este comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo.

—Crees que con una vez me basta… que mal estas Eren— salió de golpe, le dio vuelta y entro con la misma velocidad—. El deseo carnal de un demonio es grande así como el de los ángeles de evitarlo— continuo envistiéndolo escuchando las suplicas de Eren de que parara—. Me pides que pare ahora y hace un rato de pedias más, no jodas.

Eren comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no lo veía pero podía sentir esa aura de miedo volver, de tristeza, sintió un vuelco en el estómago pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran, esto era trabajo y sin no lo hacia él lo hubiese hecho alguien más como Mike. Al pensar en eso su sangre comenzó a hervir y sus embestidas lastimaban a Eren.

—Apuesto que lloras porque no soy alguien más verdad… apuesto que querías que te follara alguien más, eres una perra —vocifero mientras terminaba viniéndose de nuevo en el interior de Eren.

—No…

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Te equivocas…

— ¿Pero de que mierda estas…?

—Fuiste tú todo el tiempo…

—…

—Tú fuiste mi pecado todo el tiempo y no pude recordarte.

Levi miraba a Eren desde su posición, Eren lloraba mientras hablaba.

—Por tu culpa… fue que me desterraron del cielo. Tu fuiste mi pecado Levi… yo te desee…. Yo me enamore de ti.

Levi salió de eren y se alejó de él, este solo se dio vuelta y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Mientes, no me harás sentir culpable —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba aun a oscuras.

—Que es lo que ganaría mintiéndote si el daño ya está hecho. Hace un momento cuando todo esto empezó he tenido una bomba divina, mis recuerdos que había olvidado habían vuelto junto con aquello que yo más anhelaba saber —hablo Eren mientras se alcanzaba la colcha arrugada y se cubría con ella.

Levi le observaba con el ceño fruncido aun desnudo frente a él.

—Siempre me quedo la duda de porque mi Dios se negaba a decirles a mis amigos mi pecado y la razón es… —Eren levanto los ojos y el verde de estos antes esmeralda ahora estaban oscuros tanto que casi parecían café—. Que si ellos me lo decían yo te abría escogido por sobre el cielo, porque me enamore de un demonio. El peor pecado jamás cometido… me enamore de un demonio que no solo simbolizaba todo lo malo e impuro en la tierra sino todo aquello que los ángeles deberíamos de odiar. Dios no quería perder su arma y creyó que enviándome a la tierra lograría hacer que me diera cuenta de mi error, de que aceptara que estos sentimientos que tenía hacia ti no eran sanos, que no era lo mejor y sabes, lo logro.

Eren había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

—Me abrió los ojos. Lo que yo siento por ti si es amor, te amo y no tengo miedo de decirlo pero sé que no es lo correcto nunca cambiaras ni siquiera por mí y no puedo obligarte. No puedo simplemente quedarme a tu lado y esperar que algún día me tomes importancia. No es natural que dos seres como nosotros estemos juntos, no es el orden natural, no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Nuestro destino es pelear y odiarnos. Te amo. Pero ahora también te odio por lo que me has hecho y quiero que sepas que yo jamás te lo perdonare.

Los ojos de Eren se tornaron ámbar de golpe y Levi se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y su forma demoniaca apareció de nuevo.

—Cómo es que aun te queda energía blanca —pregunto Levi mientras sacaba sus espadas.

—Ya han trascurrido más de 24 horas mi tiempo de regeneración es superior al de los demás y a diferencia de ellos si yo la utilizo la mía vuelve, pero eso no lo sabía nadie— contesto Eren desde la cama donde una aurora apareció sobre su cabeza—. Pero no solo eso Levi-san, una de las condiciones de ser un ángel desterrado era que mis poderes volverían si yo descubría mis recuerdos arrebatados y eso ya lo he hecho— entonces el cuarto se ilumino cegando a Levi por momentos, lo sintió moverse y luego nada. La oscuridad volvió y con ella la soledad de Levi, este miro en todas direcciones pero Eren ya se había marchado.

—Mierda, este bastardo —farfullo mientras corría hacia la ventana y la travesaba comenzando a volar detrás de Eren.

* * *

—Que se supone que le hará ese enano a Eren —pregunto por enésima vez Mikasa a Hanji la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mira no lo torturara si es lo que te preocupa y no lo golpeara si es tu duda, no es mi deber anunciar las cosas que sucedan entre ellos, recuérdalo arcángel Ackerman lo que ocurra será decisión de Eren.

—Mikasa tal vez debas sentarte terminaras haciendo una zanja en el suelo de tantas vueltas que has dado —dijo Historia desde el sofá con el rostro preocupado.

Mikasa la miro y después siguió dando dos vueltas más antes de sentarse.

—Bien ya que todos nos calmamos… —comenzó Erwin cuando un trompetazo cruzo por todo el cielo junto con el rugir de algunos relámpagos y rayos que iluminaron el cielo—. Imposible.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Armit corriendo hacia el ventanal que daba a la ciudad.

—No, Erwin ese fue…

—Sí, la trompeta del ángel exterminador.

—De que hablan —pregunto Reiner poniéndose de pie rápidamente con la mirada seria siendo seguido por Annie y Berthold.

Hanji y Mike miraron hacia Erwin el cual estaba aún lado de Armit mirando por la ventana.

—La corneta del apocalipsis ha sido tocada… pero ¿Quién la toco? —dijo Armit, Erwin le miro de reojo antes de girarse a con sus compañeros y los ángeles.

—Efectivamente la corneta ha sido tocada lo cual marca el inicio de la cuenta regresiva para la destrucción de la humanidad. Quien la toco fue el ángel exterminador, ustedes le conocen por el arma de Dios o Eren Jaeger.

—Eren —dijeron todos anonadados.

—Imposible, Eren es un arcángel no un exterminador— prorrumpió rápidamente Mikasa.

—Existen cinco ángeles exterminadores o bien eran cinco. Tres ya los conocen que son Annie el ángel que juzgara, Berthold el que traerá la guerra y Reiner el que traerá las plagas y el cuarto se volvió demonio pero su función era la hambruna y enfermedades en la tierra. El quinto es Eren. Jamás se les dijo porque no fue planeado él fue el producto del amor que se tuvieron dos humanos destinados que estuvieron bajo el cuidado de un ángel caído. Sus padres fueron asesinados y él fue salvado por el amor que vio que tenía ese ángel hacia la pareja, pero no solo eso ese ángel es Levi el protegió al infante y aun siendo un demonio le cuido hasta asegurarse de que no estaría en peligro fue cuando dios se dio cuenta del poder que podría llegar a tener ese niño. Eren es el ángel que decidirá si la raza humana vive o muere. Al jamás conocer a su familia y ser criado entre humanos el conoce su naturaleza, por eso se le ha dado la tarea y si Eren ha tocado la corneta es que…

—Ya ha tomado una decisión —finalizo Annie.

—Pero porque tocarla ahora, ¿Por qué no después o antes? ¿Por qué justamente ahora? —pregunto Historia. Todos tenían rostros serios, entonces Hanji estallo en carcajadas

—Porque esto fue lo que nosotros queríamos desde un principio —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Que no lo ven, si llegan los ángeles exterminadores acabaran con todo en la faz de la tierra y quienes serán los beneficiados—

Mikasa la miro con ira al igual que Reiner, ambos bandos se vieron y sacaron sus armas apuntando al contrario con ellas.

— ¿No creen que están en desventaja? —pregunto Mikasa.

—Replante tu pregunta —dijo Mike al tiempo que el escuadrón de Levi aparecía.

El silencio era súbito solo faltaba un movimiento por el contrario para que se destara una guerra ahí mismo.

De la nada un estallido vino del exterior y todos miraron por el enorme ventanal del departamento. Escucharon un grito desgarrador seguido de un temblor.

—Estos idiotas —grito Reiner—. Están peleando en la ciudad la destruirán a este paso.

—Hay que detenerlos —dijo rápidamente Armit.

—Ustedes no irán a ningún lado —dijo Ymir apareciendo desde detrás del escuadrón de Levi los cuales le abrieron paso—. Los mantendremos ocupados un momento.

Ymir miro a Historia la cual desvió la vista al suelo y la castaña chasqueo la lengua.

—Si no se mueven los obligaremos a moverse —amenazo Annie con la mirada ensombrecida.

* * *

Un sonido sordo del choque de dos cuchillas fue el único sonido que se escuchó.

" _todo estará bien, se fuerte"_

.

 **Hola mundo n.n aun sigo con vida XD**

 **Aquiiiii esta ewe es mi primera vez escribiendo Lemon XD así que no se como quedo 7u7 espero bien**

 **Disculparme si esta un poco confuso el capitulo. La falta de inspiración me ataco de nuevo.**

 **La cosa se puso seria O.o**

 **La guerra ya viene y cosas muy buenas con ella *-* okno XD como sea ya desidi que la historia tendra entre 15 o 30 capitulos ya vere cuanto jugo le saco XD (probablemente tenga mas)**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia ya lo saben :P son gratis XD se las respondo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Ligthblood04: ewe muchas gracias por tu comentario espero no decepcionarte XD al fin yaoi 7u7 siento si no es lo que esperabas n.n pero recuerda que Levi es un demonio XD**

 **Ya saben queridos lectores...**

 **Oh casi lo olvidaba algunas aclaraciones: según son cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis y puse que efectivamente eran cuatro (ángeles exterminadores) pero agregue a uno que es Eren, lo cambie un poco XD y para los que no lean la manga de SnK desde una vez les aviso varias escenas o cosas que pasen me basare en el manga ewe para que tengan cuidado ;)**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	7. Capitulo 7: Inicio

El sonido sordo de las dos cuchillas chocando una y otra vez era lo único que se escuchaba en la noche.

* * *

"Se fuerte todo estará bien"

Esas fueron las palabras que la madre Rico utilizo para calmarlo luego de que todos terminaran encerrados en el almacén de la pequeña iglesia que fungía de orfanato. Por lo menos había 15 niños, las tres madres y dos padres, todos temblando de miedo. Hacia un momento en el pueblo ladrones lo habían atacado y lo estaban saqueando, el último lugar que quedaba en pie era la iglesia donde estaban ellos y no tardarían en llegar.

Afuera, a lo lejos los gritos de la gente clamando por misericordia, adentro rezando por perdón. Eren miraba a todos en silencio, el llanto era el sonido predeterminado en el lugar interrumpido por un grito desgarrador. Entonces el suelo comenzó a vibrar y del techo a caer tierra. Eren se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana más cercana, al asomarse miro al pueblo consumido por las llamas y a los ladrones disparando contra la iglesia, los miro rodear la iglesia y uno de ellos le sonrió. Eren al verse descubierto retrocedió topándose con la madre Rico que le acaricio los cabellos y con el dedo índice en sus labios le indico que guardara silencio.

Eren solo la miro y noto como ella salía del lugar seguida por los dos padres y las otras dos madres, Eren entonces se dio cuenta de que les ganaban tiempo, solo retrasando lo inevitable. Tres niños más grandes que el de 12 años aproximadamente comenzaron a sacarlos por una trampilla del suelo, Eren fue el último entrar y el primero en escuchar los gritos de sus cuidadores.

La trampilla se cerró detrás de él y todos comenzaron a correr en la oscuridad procurando no estrellarse con nada.

Sentía su corazón martillear a un ritmo alarmante con el pulso hasta el cielo, cuando al final del pasadizo apareció un brillo, siguieron recto hasta cruzar por el saliendo en medio de un bosque de árboles gigantes. Eren miro los arboles sorprendido y asombrado por su tamaño. Cuando salió de su ensoñación ya todos le llevaban por lo menos 30 metros de distancia y Eren en su desesperación por tratar de alcanzarlos tropezó y cayó al suelo para cuando se puso de pie ya no los miraba.

Eren sintió sus ojos picarle y rápidamente se puso en marcha y siguió corriendo. Sus piernas le dolían y su respiración era agitada cuando los escucho, ya demasiado cercas de él, y deseo con todo su corazón que sus hermanos si hubiesen logrado escapar, sin poder evitarlo más rompió en llanto, el sol estaba por caer y la noche se pondría fría, el invierno ya estaba muy cercas.

Eren se acurruco al pie de un árbol y se apretó su bufanda roja al cuello tratando de conservar el calor que perdía rápidamente y como si el destino fuese en su contra comenzó a nevar, miro al cielo solo para ver los copos de nieve caer con lentitud. Escucho a los sujetos pasar riendo y gritando por unos metros más allá de su escondite y suspiro de alivio al notarse liberado de la persecución. Se puso de pie temblando y comenzó a caminar a la dirección contraria de los bandidos, no supo cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando se detuvo estaba frente a otro bosque mucho más pequeño que del que salía dividido ambos solo por un camino de tierra de tres metros de ancho. Cruzo el camino a paso rápido y entro en el segundo bosque donde la vegetación era mucha más diversa. Eren camino por 20 minutos más hasta toparse con el final del bosque y con él una casa quemada hasta los cimientos, al verla sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. Sin saber la razón comenzó a llorar de nuevo y caminando hacia la izquierda comenzó su trayecto hacia ningún lado.

Eren comenzó a tambalearse por el frio, sus pies se hundían en la nieve y la visibilidad cada vez era más nula por la nieve que al paso que iba se convertiría en ventisca. Termino llegando a un pequeño poblado donde la gente vestía con ropas desgastadas nadie le hizo caso ni siquiera se preocupó por su presencia, camino tres metros más hasta que se topó frente a otra iglesia. La miro y cuando estaba por entrar escucho a unos niños haciendo barullo, al girarse los noto a todos cernidos en un sitio, al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaban rodeando a una chica de cabellos negros y un chico de ojos azules, ambos heridos.

—Dejen de molestarlos —los niños se giraron a ver a Eren y este tenía la mirada ámbar, los niños al ver su enojo reflejado en aquellos ojos se retiraron sin decir nada.

Ambos chicos miraron a Eren pero no dijeron nada, Eren miro al chico que tenía un fino suéter café y a la chica que iba en vestido, más bien un camisón, se arrodillo ante ambos y a la chica le dio la bufanda y al niño su sudadera, se puso de pie y entro a la iglesia mirando a ambos jóvenes sobre el hombre que no dejaban de verle. Ya adentro se fue a una esquina y se hizo ovillo al tiempo que se quedaba dormido.

—Hijo, ¿de dónde vienes? —fue lo primero que escucho al despertar encontrándose con un cura delante de él tendiéndole una manta. Eren le conto todo lo que paso y cómo fue que termino ahí—. Así que tus hermanos tomaron otro camino.

—Así es señor.

—Oremos porque encuentren el camino correcto hijo, puedes quedarte siempre y cuando no causes problemas.

—No lo hare señor, se lo aseguro.

Eren a sus diez años había visto y vivido cosas que ningún niño debía de ver, pero eso fue lo que construyo su carácter, día con día Eren crecía tanto mentalmente como físicamente hasta que pasados ocho años Eren dejo de crecer, dejo de envejecer, para los residentes de aquel pueblo él no era más que un milagro para Eren no era más que una maldición.

Cada vez que se hería sus heridas sanaban inmediatamente y muchas veces sentía presencias malignas a su alrededor lo cual siempre le causo problemas ya que todas las personas tenían cierto grado de maldad en su interior. Por las noches escuchaba voces en su cabeza y lamentos que le robaban el sueño y la tranquilidad, durante los días las voces se acallaban pero no se iban.

Eren tenía 25 años cuando el cura que le dio asilo falleció ya a sus 90 años, todo el pueblo lloro su perdida más Eren que no lloro pero solo vio como el alma de aquel hombre abandonaba su cuerpo y asedia al cielo. Eren lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

—Apuesto que tienes miedo y estas confundido —

Todo el tiempo se detuvo, los llantos cesaron y los murmuros se fueron. Eren se giró sobre sus talones y miro a un hombre de cabello café y mirada seria pero compasiva observándole, era el único que se movía.

—No temas, no vengo a hacerte daño; es más yo vengo a develar dudas que tenías desde tu cumpleaños número 18.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—No tienes por qué saberlo ahora, todo a su tiempo. Lo primero es que sepas que tú no eres un humano Eren, muy probablemente de eso ya te has dado cuenta.

Eren solo asintió con la cabeza.

—El motivo es porque tú fuiste electo de entre todos los humanos para una tarea muy especial.

— ¿Tarea?

—Eren, ¿tú crees en los ángeles?

Eren se lo pensó un momento, miro a su alrededor y miro al hombre parado delante suyo que despedía un aura de calma y quietud.

—Sí creo.

—Me alegra tu respuesta. Lo siguiente es muy importante y cabe mencionar que la decisión será tuya y de nadie más.

Eren volvió a asentir.

— ¿Deseas convertirte en uno?

Eren miro al hombre delante suyo otra vez y miro a su alrededor.

—Antes de responder me gustaría que me dijera algo primero.

—Lo acepto.

— Porque ha decidido darle la espalda a la humanidad.

—No lo he hecho, solo me he cansado de intentarlo. Eren, tú mismo has presenciado en propia piel el poder destructivo de la humanidad mucho antes de que tus memorias existieran. Tu papel en mi reinado abarcara el poderío de la raza humana, tu serás quien los juzgue y cuide. Eren serás es que decida si la raza humana merece vivir o ser eliminada.

Los ojos de eren se abrieron como platos.

—Porque darme una responsabilidad como esa… no sabe si podre cumplirla o no; o si terminare fallando.

—Confió en ti Eren y en tu buen juicio. Mis ángeles no se equivocarían con un alma pura.

— ¿Ángeles?

—Hace años atrás mande a mis ángeles a hacerte una prueba de bondad y amor al prójimo, la pasaste sin siquiera proponértelo. Está en ti Eren, lo veo y lo siento. No tengo por qué dudar de ti.

Eren lo miro y noto que hablaba en serio. Recordó a aquellos chicos, efectivamente se le había hecho raro que vistieran tan ligero con una ventisca a punto de llegar y después de dejarlos rezo porque estuvieran a salvo al igual que sus hermanos. Él no se consideraba digno pero si aquel hombre le decía que confía en él, lo intentaría.

— ¿Aceptas ser un ángel Eren?

Los ojos de Eren se volvieron ámbar y brillaron, miro directamente a aquel hombre a los ojos.

—Acepto.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba violentamente el rostro de Eren mientras el cielo rugía y relampagueaba a su alrededor. Eren sentía sus caderas doler cada vez menos al punto de casi no sentirlo. Sus alas blancas iluminaban su camino y se batían con energía para ganar velocidad. Lo sentía detrás suyo acercándose con velocidad, sus lágrimas se perdían con la lluvia y su llanto era acallado por la tormenta, al ver al cielo sintió un deja vú. Sintió como si otra vez Dios le hubiese dado la espalda y lo dejara caer de nuevo; pero sabía que en esta ocasión era diferente, en esta ocasión las cosas serían diferente.

Lo sentía cada vez más cercas y la necesidad de girarse a verlo era tan fuerte que se vio tentado a hacerlo, pero sabía que en el momento en que lo encarase sus fuerzas flaquearían y terminaría rindiéndose de nuevo a él. Eren comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con desesperación, a la velocidad que iba seguramente le daría alcance en cualquier momento. Fue entonces que lo escucho, le decía que ya era lo hora. Dios le llamaba.

Eren estiro su brazo derecho enfrente suyo y en su palma se materializo una corneta dorada, se la llevo a la boca al tiempo que llenaba de aire sus pulmones, entonces la hizo sonar. El sonido fue ensordecedor y se disparó recorriendo a cada rincón del planeta tierra avisando que el juicio ya había comenzado a todos los seres que en el habitaban.

Al terminar de tocarla Eren sintió un dolor agudo entre sus omoplatos que lo obligo a soltar la corneta y soltar un grito desgarrador, se giró bruscamente con la mirada ámbar encendida en fuego solo para encontrarse con Levi con las espadas en mano, su forma demoniaca expulsaba odio y veneno dirigidos a él, y los ojos de Levi llameaban por respuesta que no recibiría del castaño.

Eren miro a Levi y se preguntó: ¿Cómo todo pudo terminar así?

Eren saco su espada de 30 centímetros de largo y le apunto a Levi. Ambos se vieron con odio y rencor pero ninguno se movió.

—Así que así serán las cosas, ¿eh? —hablo Levi mientras la lluvia le mojaba el cabello y se evaporaba al tocarlo, estaba tan enojado que su cuerpo entero emanaba calor.

—Sacado del infierno y con la mente podrida, deberías saberlo antes de preguntarlo, repúgnate demonio —escupió Eren mirando con rencor a Levi, el aludido ni se inmuto ante lo mencionado por el castaño, por el contraria sonrió sínicamente.

—Esas son palabras de Mikasa, no tuyas Eren. Deberías decir lo que sientes y no solo recitar diálogos sin sentido, esas palabras no deberían salir de tus labios si no las sientes en realidad.

—Ahora vienes a hablarme de lo correcto, por favor. Tu menos que nadie debería de hacerlo.

—Eren, lo que has dicho, tú…

—Olvídelo, simplemente olvídelo.

—Pero como quieres que lo haga, me has dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo y quieres enmendarlo pidiendo que lo olvide, ¿estás de joda, verdad?

—Con estupidez te refieres a mi amor por ti o… al odio que crece cada vez que te oigo hablar.

—Ambas cosas. Sé muy bien que no me odias.

—No tengo nada que hablar con usted, no me conoce como para juzgarme.

—Puede de que tengas razón y no te conozca pero así como tus sentimientos hacia mí no son correspondidos que eso puedo asegurártelo, sé muy bien que Dios te permitirá volver bajo cualquier circunstancia porque de entre todos los ángeles tú eres el más importante para el cómo lo fui yo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Eren si no podemos tenerte nadie más lo hará.

—No me tendrán, así como tampoco me mataras porque no te atreverás.

— ¿Eso como lo sabes? Sería tan simple, no importa que tan fuertes seas no puedes ganarme.

—No, tienes razón. No puedo ganarte pero tú no puedes destruir el fruto del amor de las dos únicas personas que amaste.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron como platos al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —el aura demoniaca de Levi comenzó a crecer aún más.

Eren le sonrió de medio lado mientras sus ojos ámbar se clavaban en la figura furiosa de Levi.

—Soy el hijo de Isabel y Farlan, el niño que has salvado en aquella ocasión.

—No lo eres, su hijo…

—Fue elegido por dios, ese era yo. Pero eso tu no lo recordaste hasta hace poco verdad. Nunca pensaste en mi hasta hace unos días cuando te notificaron de mí existencia, porque eso era lo que debía de suceder. Tu atracción hacia Isabel, mi madre, tiene una explicación.

—No digas su nombre. Yo me enamore de ella y por eso fui expulsado.

—No, te equivocas. Tú y yo estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, tú podías verlos antes porque ese era tu habilidad, ver a los destinados. Pero tú nunca viste tu hilo por ser un ángel, el motivo era que tu destino era un humano. La mujer que lo daría a luz, era Isabel. Tu miraste de entre todas las mujeres a ella, porque traería aquello que tu más amarías en el mundo, Dios lo sabía por eso es que cuando se enteró, él te desterró para que cuidaras de esa mujer y tuvieras a tu pareja; el niño elegido por Dios. Pero el no conto que un ángel como tu asesinara. Por ello no le quedó más remedio que dejarte en el mundo terrenal donde nunca verías a tu pareja.

—Deja de decir estupideces Eren, no es gracioso.

—Levi.

—Basta, si lo que dices es cierto, si tú eres mi destino, porque aun así no te quedaste conmigo, porque Dios no te dejo en la tierra.

—Levi, tú no lo sabes cierto…

—…

—Es increíble, pero no tengo tiempo para esto tengo un juicio que cumplir.

—No te dejare seguir.

—A qué se debe tu negativa y arrogancia, los demonios serán los más beneficiados. Ustedes saldrán los ganadores en todo esto, porque querer detenerme.

—Porque sé que si te dejo avanzar no volveré a verte. Me has dejado dudas que deseo saber y como te lo había mencionado; si no podemos tenerte nadie más lo hará

—Bien.

Ambos levantaron sus espadas y lanzaron una ráfaga de luz y oscuridad, cuando ambas energías chocaron exploraron, obligando a Levi y Eren a cubrirse. Levi se lanzó contra eren en cuanto el humo se disipo un poco y atravesó a Eren en el pecho, este grito a todo pulmón mientras que soltaba su espada y agarraba la espada de Levi con ambas manos. Eren miro con los ojos ámbar a Levi y sonrió de medio lado, Levi muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la espada que eren soltó era una bomba y ambos quedaron en medio de la explosión.

Eren sentía sus brazos derretirse y su rostro ardiendo. Cuando miro a Levi noto que tenía un ala destrozada y un tobillo lastimado con mucha sangre en la cara y había perdido una de sus espadas, ambos se miraron. Del cuerpo de Eren comenzó a salir humo y sus heridas se curaron instantáneamente, Levi al verlo se puso en guardia con su tobillo apenas curándose. Eren extendió sus alas y se lanzó contra Levi y ambas espadas chocaron.

Levi retrocedió por el choque pero inmediatamente regreso las estocadas, ambas hojas chocaban y despedían chispas al tacto con la otra, el sonido de sus espadas chocando era lo único que interrumpía la tormenta que se desataba en aquel instante. Levi y Eren se desenvolvían con furia e ira contra el otro.

Levi comenzó a sentir como las fuerzas de Eren se debilitaban y aumento la velocidad de sus ataques, cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia a Eren, este desapareció. Levi se giró pero no lo encontró.

Eren apareció sobre un edificio con su brazo derecho regenerándose y la respiración agitada. A lo lejos un estruendo lo hizo girarse al tiempo que veía un edifico derrumbarse. Entre el humo aparecieron sus compañeros peleando contra los demonios, comenzaron a volar por todo el cielo lanzando sus ataques destruyéndolo todo.

Fue entonces que lo noto, no había ningún humano. Eren se cercioro de ello al ver lo edificios vacíos. La legión se había movilizado y había evacuado a la ciudad. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia del mal y al levantar la vista solo tuvo un segundo para agacharse y evitar la oz que le alzando a cortar algunos cabellos.

—Hu Hui, canija presta más atención. Ahora yo seré tu oponente. Los hermanos Ackerman tienen una reunión pendiente.

Eren desvió su vista y miro como Mikasa y Levi peleaban con rapidez, sus golpes eran tan fuerte que creaban ondas de aire.

—Eren.

Este volvió a esquivar la oz mientras tomaba una pose defensiva. Miro a Hanji la cual tenía una sonrisa de maniática en su rostro con los ojos rojos.

—No te distraigas E-R-E-N-C-I-T-O —canturreo mientras le daba una vuelta completa a la oz.

Eren no tuvo más remedio que dejar su escape para más tarde. Hanji se abalanzo con tal rapidez que Eren no la pudo esquivar y perdió su brazo izquierdo.

—Upsi, ¿acaso esa fui yo? —estallo en carcajadas mientras miraba lo que había hecho.

Eren sonrió mientras su brazo se regeneraba de golpe haciendo que la sonrisa de Hanji se borrara.

—Je je je, señorita, ¿usted le teme a algo? —los ojos ámbar de Eren comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hanji, la cual no tenía ni un atisbo de juego en su rostro—. Yo espero que sí.

 **Aquí estoy ewe**

 **Hola mundo n.n**

 **Siento, de verdad que lo siento por no actualizar u.u**

 **Era periodo de exámenes y pues tuve el tiempo contado XD me di una escapada y aquí está el resultado.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Como verán Eren anda rudo ok no :v pero ya en serio todo se pone cada vez peor.**

 **A mis lectoras que todavía me siguen :´´D mis saludos:**

 **-Ligthblood04: Si bueno pues que se le va hacer ewe me encanta dejarlas con el suspenso XD, saludos n.n gracias por comentar.**

 **-Sunmi: Gracias por comentar ewe aquí esta el capitulo :3 Levi es una bestia okno :v**

 **-Ara-san: Aquí esta la conti 7u7 que bueno que el lemon estuviera bien XD, saludos *-***

 **-Miyu-chan: Es un gusto ver que comentas de nuevo ewe tu comentario me saco una risita XD muchas gracias en serio. Me agrada que te guste la idea de un fic largo n.n tengo que sacarle jugo :3**

 **Bueno chic s tome la descicion de actualizar aunque sea una vez por semana n.n**

 **Lo que me recuerda que comenzare a subir otro fic ewe; mas adelante les dire de que va, las dejare con la intriga. Este también será RiRen, será lo único que les dire, comenten que les parece.**

 **Pues creo que seria todo de mi parte y decir gracias a los que lo leen n.n me hacen sentir que no se lo escribo a la nada.**

 **Nos leemos luego ;v**


	8. Capitulo 8: guerra, parte I

Eren alzo su espada al cielo y de este descendieron cadenas blancas en picada atrapando a Hanji entre ellas, Hanji trato de alejarse muy tarde siendo elevada cinco metros en el aire, fue rodeada rápidamente por las cadenas dejándola sin escapatoria alguna. Sus ojos llameantes buscaron a Eren el cual ya no estaba, trato de liberarse sin éxito, cada vez que se movía las cadenas se apretaban más a su cuerpo oprimiéndola e inmovilizándola.

—Este niño, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ¿lo habremos juzgado mal? —dijo mientras dejaba de moverse y miraba el punto blanco surcar los cielos ennegrecidos por la tormenta que los azotaba, dirigiéndose hacia donde los Ackerman luchaban de forma increíble. Una sonrisa asomo en sus labios—. Ya veo.

* * *

Es fuerte. Tan fuerte como lo hablaban todos en el cielo y lo murmuraba cualquiera en el infierno, pero ella también lo era, era muy fuerte y sería capaz de hacerle frente. Sus estocadas hacían un estruendoso sonido al chocar asemejando al tronar de un relámpago, la tormenta no cedía y los truenos iluminaban su campo de batalla dándole un aspecto tétrico.

Mikasa sintió como Levi la atacaba con todas sus fuerzas era claro que el objetivo no era ella, sentía la presencia de Eren acercarse y eso le restaba tiempo al plan. Debía de hacer algo rápido.

* * *

— ¿Armit porque elegir otra casa? —dijo Mikasa una vez que Eren se fue a dormir y ella volara hasta la otra vivienda donde se encontraba Armit.

—Es más seguro así. Mikasa recuerdas que últimamente ha habido mucha movilidad en todos los mundos —Mikasa asintió—. La guerra es inminente y Eren no puede volver al cielo, mucho menos que ahora es humano en su gran mayoría. Dios no encomendó cuidarle y eso hay que hacer. Mikasa, Eren es más de lo que nos están diciendo. No estoy seguro bajo que fundamento te lo digo pero si estoy en lo cierto, y espero que no sea así, eso explicaría porque el señor de las tinieblas Lucifer y el dirigente Pixis quieren a Eren.

Mikasa guardo silencio mientras miraba a Armit.

—Entonces, ¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Se lo dirás a alguien más?

Armit negó con la cabeza.

—Si mis sospechas son ciertas, tenemos a un traidor. No confió en nadie más para decir lo que te he contado Mikasa. Por el momento no haremos nada. Mi plan consiste en dejar que Eren recupere sus poderes…

—Pero no puede…

—Mikasa si estoy en lo cierto, Eren puede y lo hará. Eren es más fuerte de lo que aparenta después de todo el una vez fue humano.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada recordando aquel día hacia muchas décadas.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

"— _Ambos nos quedaremos en ambas casas para tener vigilados a los chicos, no podemos confiar en nadie y mucho menos descartar a alguien…"_

Las espadas de Levi y Mikasa despidieron chispas al chocar y ambos se vieron con odio empujando con todas sus fuerzas las espadas en dirección al cuello del contrario.

"— _Eren volverá a su forma original, pronto. Cuando eso ocurra el caos se desatara…"_

Mikasa sentía el corazón martillearle y los músculos le quemaban, pero Levi parecía no estar ni un poco cansado. Apretó los labios mientras devolvía otra estocada.

—Que poco aguante tienes mocosa.

—Cállate maldito enano.

"— _Si ellos quieren a Eren no se irán con rodeos, irán tras de él directamente. Si eso pasa enviaran al mejor de sus hombre y es aquí donde tu intervendrás…"_

Mikasa sintió su ala derecha arder y se desplomo contra el pavimento, cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo haciendo que su hombro se dislocara, gimió a causa del dolor y cuando intento incorporarse una bota sobre su cabeza se lo impidió aprisionándola contra el pavimento resquebrajado. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Levi el cual tenía la espada en alto y con una sonrisa macabra, sus ojos rojos clamaban por sangre.

"— _Tendrás que pelear con Levi, ¿podrás hacerlo Mikasa?..."_

Noto como Levi se posicionaba para decapitarla. Sintió su mente perdida y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el final.

" _No puedo Armit, no puedo ganarle. Lo siento Eren, Armit, les he fallado"_

— ¡MIKASA!

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Eren, sus ojos se aguaron y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

— ¡PELEA, MIKASA, SI NO PELEAS NUNCA PODRAS GANAR!

" _Eren"_

Sintió como su cuerpo le enviaba una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo, tomo a Levi por el tobillo y lo arrojo lejos. Este callo de pie con una sonrisa de medio lado, en sus ojos podía ver las palabras "nada mal". Mikasa se puso de pie sintiendo su hombro regenerarse.

—No me rendiré, nunca me daré por vencida. No frente a seres como tú.

—Perfecto, porque no pensaba darte tregua.

Ambos se lanzaron y sus espadas crearon tal cantidad de energía que el pavimento debajo de ellos comenzó a cuartearse con rapidez con cada estocada que daban, descargas eléctricas eran despedidas con cada ataque y ondas violentas eran creadas. A su alrededor el tiempo parecía ir más lento, al grado de casi detenerse, Levi estaba creando un campo de interferencia.

—Mikasa, él no te pertenece.

—Tampoco a ti.

Ambas espadas temblaban entre ambos luchando por llegar al otro.

—Porque peleas, Mikasa.

Ella lo miro, este tenía el rostro serio pero Mikasa sabía que estaba enojado.

—Peleo porque es lo correcto. Porque por Eren yo haría cualquier cosa.

— ¿Inclusive matar en su nombre?

Ella le miro y noto la severidad con la que hablaba, no estaba bromeando.

— ¿Sabes lo que Eren es? —Hablo de nuevo Levi mientras empujaba su espada.

—Sí, lo sé. Es el ángel exterminador. El que acabara con la vida en la tierra.

—No. Él nos es un ángel ni un humano, dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo y tampoco un demonio. Eren no es nada más que una creación de Dios. Como todos nosotros tenemos un lugar y motivo de nuestra existencia, ¿sabes cuál es el de Eren?

Mikasa le miraba, esto no estaba bien. ¿Qué planeaba conseguir?

—Eren morirá al final. No existe motivo para que exista una vez cumpla su papel. Una vez que la raza humana sea exterminada ya no será necesario; el Mikasa, es el que decide si la raza vive o muere y si su decisión es la segunda que te menciones su inexistencia estará sellada.

Mikasa al escucharlo sus fuerzas flaquearon y Levi aprovecho para desarmarla, pero no la hirió.

—Eren… no… el no…

—Escúchame atenta Mikasa, existe un modo para que Eren viva…

* * *

Demonios, rayos, joder…

No podía dejar de maldecir internamente al ver el campo de energía que se había creado alrededor de Mikasa y Levi. Desde su interior podía percibir sus fuerzas fluctuando tratando de erradicar al otro. De la nada la espada de Mikasa sale despedida del campo y momentos después el campo desaparece, dejando a Mikasa de rodillas frente a Levi, este último volteo a ver a Eren y cuando sus miradas chocaron Eren sintió un escalofrió.

Entonces el cielo se ilumino y del cielo aparecieron por lo menos una decena de helicópteros, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, pareciendo soldados de la legión. Eren chasqueo la lengua al tiempo que esquivaba un ataque, al ver que uno iba hacia Mikasa se preocupó severamente al ver que esta no se movía. Cuando estaba por volar en su dirección Levi la alejo del ataque protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

"Esto no está bien"

El suelo retumbo severamente al tiempo que varios metros de tierra cedían dejando una grieta de 10 metros de longitud, de ellas comenzaron a salir monstruos de 3 a 15 metros, Eren al verlos se elevó para esquivarlos.

—Titanes, guardianes del infierno. ¿Por qué es que subieron?— Eren desvió su vista donde Levi entregaba a Mikasa a un titán el cual se la llevaba. Eren trato de ir por ella cuando un helicóptero se interpuso en su camino. Eren al ver el helicóptero no pudo derivarlo, iba en contra de lo que él era.

Un gigantesco relámpago dorado más atronador que los demás cruzo el cielo tocando tierra pareciendo los titanes soldados, Eren al verlos miró hacia los soldados que no tenían con que defenderse. En el pasado hubo con que atacarlos, hoy no existían aquellas armas ni tenían los conocimientos para detenerlos; esto sería una masacre.

Eren estaba absorto viendo que hacer que no noto cuando Levi se posiciono detrás de él y comenzó a apuntarle con la espada.

—Eren…— este se giró bruscamente al escuchar a Levi, el cual le apuntaba con su espada pero sin llegar a atacarlo—. Mira a tu alrededor. Tú eres el causante de todo esto, ¿eres feliz ahora?

Eren le fulmino con la mirada cuando un helicóptero lanzo un misil contra un titán haciéndolo explotar, el humo y fuego se dispararon hacia todos lados, la lluvia no hacia la diferencia en aquella situación.

—Eren…

—No, esto no es lo que yo quería. Yo no pedí ser esto. Yo no pedí nacer amarrado a una persona como tú, no pedí ser así por culpa tuya— sus ojos llameaban con odio y tristeza—. No quiero esto, peor Dios me ha dicho que ya es la hora de juzgarlos.

—Sabes lo que pasara cuando todo esto termine Eren… ¿sabes lo que te pasara?

Eren miro a Levi, el cual había envainado su espada. Ambos se miraron sin emoción alguna, la lluvia, los disparos y los relámpagos estaban muy lejos de ellos en aquel momento.

—Yo, tomare la decisión más prudente, aun si no es la adecuada.

Levi miro a Eren, sus ojos rojos miraban sin mirar a Eren.

— ¿Dónde está Mikasa?

— ¿Quién? —sonrió de medio lado.

—Tu hermana, maldito— bramo Eren entre dientes.

—Oh, esa chica. Un titán ya debe de estar haciéndole digestión.

—Si siquiera llegaste a hacerle daño a Mikasa…

—En este momento hay cosas más importantes.

Eren estiro sus alas blancas y su aurora brillo iluminando todo por segundos, por segunda vez esa noche Eren había abandonado a Levi.

—Este maldito mocoso— dijo entre dientes Levi—. Está comenzando a molestarme que haga esto— volteo hacia su derecha una vez el brillo desapareció, mirando un punto blanco esquivar los ataques de los titanes y de los helicópteros. Levi despego dos metros del suelo, cuando un sonido metálico lo hizo voltear hacia atrás mirando a Hanji atada por cadenas plateadas que bajaban del cielo—. ¿Cuán estúpida puedes ser? — dijo una vez que estuvo enfrente de Hanji la cual le sonrió e intento liberarse más lo único que consiguió fue que las cadenas se cernieran mas sobre ella enterrándose en su piel la cual ya estaba lacerada.

— ¿no me ayudaras enanin?

—La verdad me lo estoy pensando— dijo viendo desde donde bajaban las cadenas—. Sus armas han evolucionado en este tiempo.

—Al igual que las nuestras, vamos ayúdame— dijo removiéndose de nuevo esta vez acompañado de un chasquido. Probablemente uno de sus huesos.

—Te sacare pero primero ocupo un favor—

—Si dime…—dijo extrañada.

—Cuida de Mikasa— en ese momento llego un titán se arrodillo frente a ellos y bajo a Mikasa con cuidado la cual estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Eh? Creo que no te escuche…

—Solo hazlo —dijo antes de sacar su espada y de un corte destrozar todas las cadenas mandando a Hanji al suelo. Cuando esta se incorporó un poco miro a Levi alejarse, su vista cayó en la chica Ackerman que dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Qué pretendes Levi? — hablo ella mientras el titán se alejaba y Levi se elevaba cada vez más alto pasando por encima de los helicópteros.

 **Hola mundo :v**

 **Estoy viva ;n; perdón por no haber vuelto**

 **Pero lo importante es que tengo todos los capítulos que no les publique, soy muuuuy mala jajajaj de verdad lo siento, pero la escuela estuvo ruda O.o**

 **Y eso seria todo.**

 **PD. lamento que sea corto n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego ewe.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Guerra, parte II

— ¿Ya te cansaste de huir?— Armin miro a Auruo y Petra los cuales les apuntaban con sus armas, Armin estaba de rodillas con sangre en su rostro y una de sus alas destrozadas, las lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas haciendo surcos entre la mugre que había en ella.

— ¿Quién huye malditos? —dijo con la voz débil y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

—Déjamelo a mí Auruo— hablo Petra al ver las intenciones de Auruo de avanzar, este la miro mal—. No quiero que seas cruel, ¿no ves que ya sufre lo suficiente?

—Petra, eres un demonio. ¿De qué sirve que seas amable?—rodo los ojos mientras lo decía.

—Es que también ya me aburrió— sus ojos rojos miraron a Armin el cual temblaba y lloraba en el piso—. Adelántate.

—Bien— Auruo estiro sus alas y se alejó volando, cuando ella le vio alejarse guardo sus espadas y se arrodillo delante de Armin.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?—hablo Armin con temor al verla acercarse.

—Bueno, en realidad no tengo un motivo. Me es imposible lastimarte, hay algo en ti que no me lo permite— ella le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Eres un demonio, yo soy un ángel—dijo dejándose ayudar por aquella chica cuya cara ya había visto alguna vez.

—Si bueno, nada me impide ayudarte— petra despego y se alejó a un área donde no había titanes ni soldados—. Estarás bien aquí— lo dejo y se alejó volando.

—Yo, sé que la eh visto, pero… ¿en dónde? —

* * *

Mike miraba como la ciudad se quemaba poco a poco, los saldados caían uno tras otro y los titanes ganaban terreno, los ángeles también atacaban pero solo era una minoría comparada contra la fuerza que ellos traían. Miro en todas direcciones pero seguían siendo los mismos ángeles, ¿Qué estaban esperando entonces? Levanto su vista al cielo y recordó hace muchos siglos atrás cuando él fue arcángel, tomo la decisión equivocada en aquel entonces y se arrepentía de ello; ahora siendo lo que era debía de ser fuerte y apoyar a su causa.

Sus alas se batieron con energía cayendo en picada contra un helicóptero atravesándolo por la mitad haciéndolo explotar. Siguió volando hasta terminar pasando por enfrente de Hanji la cual estaba gravemente herida. Paro en seco y retrayendo sus alas llego caminando hasta Hanji.

—Hey, Mike, ¿Cómo está la situación? —pregunto con la cabeza del arcángel Mikasa en su regazo.

— ¿a qué se debe esto Zoe? — pregunto mirando a Mikasa

—Pregúntaselo a Levi— dijo sin más moviendo unos cabellos del rostro de la asiática.

—… —Mike miro hacia enfrente donde los soldados ya habían derribado un titán y este se evaporaba—. Aprenden rápido

—Ni lo digas, por eso Dios lanzo las primeras plagas y aun así esos bichos las esquivaron y lo mismo con las enfermedades.

—Zoe, con respecto a Armin, ¿sabes de su paradero?—dijo ignorando lo dicho por ella.

—Uh? Ni idea la verdad —siguió acariciando los cabellos de Mikasa—. Nee Mike, dime ¿Qué se siente haber nacido en los cielos? —sus heridas seguían regenerándose pero ya no se miraban tan mal.

—Una inexistencia vacía obligada a seguir a un Dios por obligación y no por amor. Es algo insulso si me lo preguntas.

— ¿Por eso te echaron?

— Veo que jamás te lo comente… mi destierro no fue por cuestionar la autoridad del dios que está en el cielo. Mi culpa fue creer que en la tierra la humanidad era como nosotros, que eran nuestros iguales. Hace mucho fui un emisario en la tierra para cuidar y proteger humanos. Ellos no deseaban ser protegidos, no deseaban ser dirigidos y yo cometí el error de confiar en ellos. Fui llevado a Shiganshina, para cuando mis compañeros se enteraron ya llevaba meses siendo torturado, perdí mi fuerza de voluntad y mi buen juicio, segado por el dolor y odio que llevaba acumulando todo ese tiempo destruí el lugar donde me retenían y asesine a cuanto hombre, mujer y niño se me cruzo por enfrente— el miro como el cielo era iluminado y una brecha se abría entre los nubarrones—. Para cuando mis compañeros me detuvieron había asesinado a miles de personas y me había vuelto un demonio. A Dios no le quedó otro remedio que negarme la entrada al cielo, convirtiéndome permanentemente en un demonio—. Del cielo miles de ángeles comenzaron a bajar con sus espadas y lanzas disipando las nubes e iluminando la noche.

—Cielos y yo que te creía un hombre de pocas palabras—dijo tomando a Mikasa en brazos y poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

—Solo con los que no conozco— extendió sus alas y miro a los ángeles que se acercaban—. Adonde planeas ir…

—Lo más lejos que se pueda, no estoy en condiciones de pelear y si algo le pasa a Mikasa o esos ángeles se la llevan, no quiero ni pensar en que me hará Levi, aun deseo vivir esta vacía existencia—extendió sus alas y comenzó a elevarse, miro a Mike por sobre el hombro—. Oye y tú que… ¿te quedaras?

—Tengo que encontrar a Armin y a Erwin.

Hanji despego rompiendo la barrera del sonido alejándose del campo de batalla, voló por tres kilómetros antes de atravesar el límite de la ciudad, después de eso miro una muralla de 50 metros que se elevaba rodeando la ciudad, detrás de esta miles de personas, no, millones se escondían detrás de aquel muro. Hanji voló por sobre él y una vez cruzo el área siguió volando.

—Así que ahora Shiganshina es un refugio, espero esos humanos sepan para que fue usada en el pasado…—dijo dejando aquel lugar atrás junto al caos que en cuestión de horas se extendería a todo el mundo.

* * *

Armin se arrastró un poco cuando el cielo se abrió en una impactante luz dejando bajar cientos de ángeles listos para luchar, los miro caer en picada y los titanes avanzar hacia ellos y Armin sintió una punzada, se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared y se arrastró pegado a esta para no volver a caer.

—Mira tú deplorable estado—Armin se detuvo sin querer levantar la vista del suelo—. Sinceramente esperaba que ya estuvieras muerto a estas alturas pero debo admitir que me has sorprendido, ¿no piensas mirarme?

—Se equivoca señor— Armin encaro a Erwin el cual tenía los brazos cruzados interponiéndose en su camino—. Pero no es de mi agrado faltarle el respeto a los demás.

—Armin, ¿Qué planeabas hacer enviando a Ackerman con Levi?

—Nada en lo absoluto, solo ganar un poco de tiempo.

—Pudieron matar a Mikasa

—Es un riesgo que debía de tomar…—tosió y sangre salió de su boca.

—Ahora que pasara con Eren…

—Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, la decisión será tomada por Eren…

— ¿Sabes cuál será su decisión?

—No la sé, pero sin importar cuál sea lo seguiré hasta el final, porque el confía en mí y yo en él.

Erwin comenzó a acercarse a él de forma autoritaria. Tomo a Armin de la camiseta y lo levanto del suelo pegándolo contra la pared.

—Escúchame bien, no sé qué pretendas pero lo que sea páralo

—No se haga una idea equivocada Erwin, yo no busco nada malo, al contrario, esto los beneficia tanto a ustedes como a nosotros, hay un traidor en ambos bandos…

—Bajo que fundamentos te basas en esa conjetura… Arlert—

Armin lo miro y trago grueso.

— ¿No se le ha hecho raro que curiosamente sin nadie que tuviera conocimiento alguno de Eren, todos los reinos comenzaran a darse cuenta de su presencia y existencia al mismo tiempo?, ¿no es raro que los señores de cada dominio mandaran movilizar a todos sus soldados sin tener conocimiento de cómo era Eren o de donde se encontraba?, ¿no es extraño de que supieran que demonios y ángeles vinieron aquí? ¿No se le hace raro?

Erwin miro a Armin, el chico no tenía por qué mentir o por lo menos no a él, en este punto el aliado podía ser un enemigo y el enemigo un aliado, Erwin comenzó a aflojar el agarre hasta soltarlo y dejarlo caer de trasero sobre el suelo.

— ¿lo que dices es cierto o solo lo has dicho para que te perdone la vida? — los grandes ojos azules de Armin atraparon los de Erwin.

—Un poco de ambos debo admitir— Erwin se arrodillo ante él y este retrocedió por inercia pegándose lo más que pudo a la pared—. Señor ¿a usted de verdad le importa Eren…?

—En lo más mínimo—le sonrió a Armin—, peor mi señor lo quiere y yo no soy más que un subordinado de el por lo que tengo que acatar sus leyes y dictámenes.

Ambos se miraron antes de que Erwin desapareciera dejando solo a Armin. Este se puso de pie aun temblando.

—No puedo creer que le haya dicho eso al enemigo—suspiro con pesar llevándose una mano al pecho—. Solo espero que el sí pueda encontrar a los traidores.

El suelo comenzó a retumbar y una grieta hizo que una sección de tierra comenzara a hundirse, gritos y risas dementes comenzaron a emerger de él y cientos de demonios comenzaron a salir como si de un enjambre de abejas se tratara. Armin miro con horror como los ángeles y los demonios en pleno vuelo comenzaron a pelear en el aire.

* * *

Los humanos comenzaron a movilizar a los mejores soldados hacia la escena, Jean y Sasha ya estaban listos cuando Connie se les acerco.

—Hoy vengaremos a marco—dijo Jean con la mirada cargada de odio viendo a la ciudad en llamas, fuego saliendo de ella y siendo iluminada por el cielo, la tormenta había sido dispersada de la ciudad pero avanzaba hasta ellos.

Todos miraban esperando al resto de las unidades cuando un demonio cargando a un ángel paso volando por encima de él esquivando los morteros que le dispararon, tan rápido como llego se fue. Miraron en la dirección en la que se fue y se preguntaron por qué motivo había huido cuando un enorme estruendo vino de la ciudad y varios edificios fueron demolidos.

—Ya empezaron, atención— todos se formaron e hicieron el saludo militar, Pixis paso por enfrente de ellos y se colocó en el medio de todos—. Esta noche destruiremos a aquellos seres que amenazan constantemente nuestra existencia, esta noche pondremos fin a nuestro encierro, hoy seremos libre.

—AH! —gritaron todos al unisón mientras se subían a las motos, camiones y helicópteros, la guerra ya había comenzado.

* * *

Eren esquivo por los pelos a un titán y siguió volando, buscaba a Armin o a Mikasa pero ninguno de los dos aparecía y la inquietud de Eren crecía rápidamente conforme el tiempo transcurría. Del cielo los ángeles ya habían bajado y del infierno ni se diga, a sus espaldas Eren escuchaba los choques de espadas y los desgarradores gritos de los heridos.

Eren descendió sobre un edificio y a lo lejos miro a Annie luchar contra el escuadrón de Levi, al verla en desventaja iba a volar directo a ayudarla cuando Levi se interpuso en su camino.

—Te encontré pequeña mierda—dijo antes de soltarle un puñetazo a Eren que lo lanzo volando haciéndolo atravesar tres edificios que se derrumbaron.

El humo se levantó imponente y la tierra retumbo por unos segundos más, pero el humo se mantuvo. Levi descendió hasta donde eren había terminado y avanzo entre el humo. No lo miro en un primer momento luego sus ojos rojos lo identificaron aplastado entre los escombros.

—Mírate nada más, que bajo has caído— le sonrió Levi mientras se detenía enfrente de él. Eren tenia atrapada la parte inferior de su cuerpo y no podía liberarse. Le miro con el ceño fruncido—. Apuesto que en este momento quieres arrancarme la cabeza.

—Donde esta Mikasa…—dijo Eren con voz baja.

—En este momento probablemente ya este a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Ya no la veras.

—Dime donde esta! —exclamo Eren con los ojos dorados encendidos, Levi le vio y solo le sonrió.

—Es que yo no lo sé…—se puso en cuclillas delante de Eren y lo tomo del cabello tirando de el—. Hanji se la llevo y no tengo ni puta idea de a dónde—los ojos de Eren le taladraban—. Pero sabes, no le hará daño, no por lo menos si quiere vivir.

—Porque eh de confiar en ti…

— ¿Qué ganaría matando a mi hermana? No tengo nada que probar…. —dijo soltándole un puñetazo rompiéndole la nariz a Eren, inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a evaporarse y su nariz se recompuso—. Me das asco—le soltó un golpe tras otro y Eren trataba de bloquearlos a duras penas—. Eres como una lagartija, te regeneras una y otra vez, eres un monstruo— los ojos de Eren le fulminaban. Levi soltó a eren y se puso de pie mirando a donde una vez estuvieron ellos dos parados. Eren al ver la cara dura de Levi supo que algo había pasado.

—AHHH! —el grito hizo retroceder a Levi y a Eren saltar. Era fuerte y desgarrador.

" _esa voz la conozco"_ —pensó Eren al tratar de liberarse de los escombros mientras Levi estaba distraído.

Una explosión lanzo pedazos de escombros en su dirección, eren al verlos venir se movió desesperadamente tratando de liberarse sin éxito alguno. Espero terminar aplastado más el golpe jamás llego, al levantar la vista miro a Levi con un campo de fuerza levantado, los escombros al chocar contra él se evaporaban. Eren quedo sorprendido, ¿Por qué le protegía?

* * *

Ese grito, era de un arcángel. El sitio de su origen era donde su escuadrón luchaba contra ella. Ese grito no supo identificarlo, pero debía de admitir que lo asusto. Miro a Eren el cual le miraba expectante. Lo protegió sin pensarlo, pudo haber desaparecido y ponerse a salvo dejándolo morir, pero decidió quedarse. Su vista viajo alrededor buscando indicios de algún enemigo y al no ver a nadie comenzó a volar hacia donde su escuadrón luchaba. Se paró sobre el edificio donde Eren estuvo antes y miro hacia donde él había visto a su unidad, Erd, Gunter y Petra, estaban muertos. Los tres esparcidos por el suelo. Los ojos de Levi se oscurecieron ante la escena. Auruo luchaba arduamente contra Annie la cual no tenía ni un rasguño, cada golpe debilitaba más a Auruo y Levi vio cómo, en un despliegue de ira Auruo trato de cortarla consiguiendo que ella lo asesinara, el cuerpo mutilado y sin vida de él cayo contra el piso esparciendo su sangre en un manto carmín.

Levi descendió con rostro sereno y la mirada calmada, Annie al verlo retrocedió un paso. Levi con espada en mano avanzo lentamente hasta ella, ambos con la mirada serena y el rostro inmutables. Rápidamente annie lo ataco y Levi esquivo el ataque cortándole el brazo derecho desde su hombro, Annie grito y retrocedió, pero Levi avanzo y de un rápido movimiento la cuchilla alcanzo a cortarle los ojos cegándola, Annie al no ver nada comenzó a hacer un torbellino a su alrededor para protegerse, Levi aun con eso quería ver la cabeza de aquella chica rodar. Annie al ver su desventaja comenzó a llorar y recordó la promesa que hizo de volver al cielo, si moría ahora jamás la cumpliría.

El torbellino seguía girando y Levi lo atravesaba a paso lento, los ojos de annie al igual que su brazo se habían regenerando y ahora ella lloraba mientras pensaba que hacer, entonces lo vio. Con sus ojos rojos clamando por su vida, annie frunció lo labios mientras respiraba hondo entonces un brillo salió de ella y su cuerpo comenzó a cristalizarse, Levi al ver sus intenciones se lanzó contra ella pero para cuando su cuchilla la alcanzo esta se rompió por el impacto contra el cristal. Levi miro con odio como Annie se había congelado a sí misma para no ser asesinada.

—Mierda! Maldita perra!—grito con ira al ver el cristal, entonces un as de luz bajo e ilumino donde ambos se encontraban, el cristal de annie comenzó a flotar y fue llevado al cielo, Levi ni siquiera intento detener la ascensión sabia de ante mano que de nada serviría. No le quedo de otra más que resignarse—. Me siento mal por ti, naciste siendo algo que no debiste—dijo mirando el cuerpo torcido de Petra. Suspiro por lo bajo antes de comenzar a elevarse y cuando estaba por llegar a los diez metros comenzó a escuchar a los solados que se acercaban, rápidamente batió sus alas y al tener una altura considerable los miro movilizarse a la ciudad o lo que quedaba de pie de ella—. Tsk, estos no se rinden—dijo antes de caer en picada a donde había dejado a Eren, pero durante el vuelo fue embestido y lo que lo golpeo y el cayo hacia el suelo agrietándolo, ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron.

—Tú de nuevo, te fuiste la otra ocasión antes de poder hablar—dijo con sarcasmo mirando a la chica pecosa—. Ymir.

—Ha, como si tuviera algo que hablar contigo—dijo ella mientras sus garras crecían a 15 centímetros, Levi las vio.

—Así que tú eres la demonio bailarina—dijo mientras la veía a los ojos de manera retadora.

—Jmp, veo que has escuchado de mi—sus dientes se afilaron y sus ojos rojos se volvieron negros en su totalidad—. Será divertido verte tratar de esquivarme.

Levi la miro y recordó a Eren, quería ir con el sin saber la razón pero no podía dejarla escapar ella representaba una piedra en su camino. Levi le apunto con su espada.

—De verdad quieres hacer esto…—pregunto Levi con la voz tétrica—. No tendré piedad aunque seas una de los míos.

—No la esperaba de tu parte

* * *

—Ah… ah—gemía Eren tratando de liberarse, se quedaba sin espacio. Su cuerpo ya soportaba 200 kilos de presión y no creía poder aguantar mucho más tiempo así. Con toda la energía que pudo acumular de momento se tele transporto a tres metros lejos de los escombros, cayo de rodillas siendo incapaz de sentir su cuerpo, se recostó en el piso con la respiración agitada y cuando se sintió un poco mejor se colocó en cuatro para tratar de pararse, el no estaba acostumbrado a tele transportarse y cuando lo hacia lo dejaba sumamente agotado—. Rayos un poco más y…

—Eren…—este levanto la vista encontrándose con Historia la cual tenia la respiración agitada y le miraba con ojos llorosos.

—Historia—dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa—. Me alegro tanto de verte—dijo intentando ponerse de pie, esta al ver que no podía le ayudo y lo abrazo.

—Yo también…—dijo ella contra el pecho de Eren—. Te había estado buscando.

— ¿así si? —dijo Eren mirando alrededor.

—Es que sin ti, el plan no puede continuar…—Eren al escucharla bajo la vista para verla y noto la sonrisa macabra que tenía Historia, muy tarde se quiso apartar cuando sintió una punzada en el abdomen, la empujo y retrocedió tambaleante—. Todo estará bien—la escucho lejana y todo se oscurecía e iluminaba por momentos, sus pasos se acercaban pero el ya no distinguía que era real y que eran sombras—. Duerme Eren—fue lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **Hola mundo n.n**

 **Subiré los capítulos que ya tenía hechos ewe**

 **¿Qué creen que ocurra ahora? Saquen sus conspiraciones XD**

 **Siento si los capítulos son aburridos pero pues es parte de la historia ewe**

 **Bueno sin mas preámbulos me despido n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	10. Capitulo 10: Guerra, parte III

La legión de exterminación entro con lentitud a la ciudad sin ser detectados. Se adentraron en el campo de batalla siendo escoltados por los helicópteros, todos en total alerta. Los sonidos producidos por la pelea desatada a unos metros de ellos retumbaban entre lo que quedaba de los edificios o casas. Jean miraba con odio la punta de sus zapatos, frunciendo los labios y las cejas, movía con inquietud su pierna, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Podrías quedarte quieto? Estas comenzando a inquietarme…—dijo Connie mientras acomodaba bien su casco.

Jean no respondió y solo se limitó a mirar sus zapatos. A su mente llego el recuerdo de aquel día. Aquel maldito día.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿tengo que ir solo yo?

—Así es, no te preocupes por ellos, son ángeles. Seres ingenuos por naturaleza. Seres de luz, incapaces de asesinar. Cuando lleguen al sitio acordado comienza rápidamente con la distracción hacia el ojo de Dios, si él no nos ve venir no le avisara al arma—hablo Pixis viendo por el enorme ventanal de su despacho—. En cuanto lo logres activaras el dispositivo que se te entrego—Jean miro a su mano donde había una pequeña pelotita—. Lo presionaras y nosotros iremos, todo tiene que salir bien; con algo de suerte, todo terminara esta noche. Pero si no es así, tendremos que arriesgarlo todo en la próxima ocasión—dijo Pixis volteando a ver a Jean el cual estaba en firmes y haciendo el saludo militar. Detrás de él estaban Marco, Sasha y Connie—. Ellos estarán en el sitio esperando a que llegues, y si necesitases ayuda ellos estarán ahí. Pueden retirarse—finalizo antes de volcar su atención a los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—Sí señor—todos salieron a paso presuroso.

En el pasillo nadie dijo nada y en un cruce Sasha y Connie se fueron por otro camino dejando a jean y a Marco solos.

—Oye, Jean…

—Ahora no Marco. Estoy ocupado—dijo Jean eludiéndolo y apresurando el paso.

—Pero puedo ayudarte…—dijo tratando de alcanzarlo

—No, no puedes—hablo cortante.

—Pero…—

Jean se detuvo en seco, se giró tomo a Marco de la camiseta y lo estrello contra la pared más cercana.

—Escúchame bien, yo no te quería en esta misión. No quería que asistieras. No tengo más remedio que resignarme y permitir que vayas. Lo único que quiero pedirte es que tengas mucho cuidado—hablo con ira y a la vez resignación. Marco le sonrió y puso ambas manos sobre la de Jean.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Jean, no me pasara nada—jean lo soltó y reanudo su camino—. El que más me preocupa eres tú—hablo tratando de darle alcance de nuevo.

— ¿Yo? —hablo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, sé que esto de ser líder de escuadrón es mucho peso para ti y también mucha presión solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…—dijo marco en todo medio bajo a sabiendas que podía hacer enojar al bicolor—. Jean…

—Está bien, si lo entiendo. Solo déjame en paz Marco. Tienes que prepararte recuerda que esto es dentro de unas horas.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero más importante ¿sabes cómo hacerlos salir? —Jean se detuvo en seco y miro mal a Marco—. Lo supuse—sonrió Marco mientras sacaba cuatro entradas.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto refiriéndose a lo que sostenía Marco.

—Esto querido Pony—Jean le vio con el ceño fruncido—, es literalmente tu boleto de salvación—sonrió mientras se los tendía.

—Te deberé un favor por esto, ¿verdad? —tomo las entrada y las miro "No Name", genial, pensó—. Estos son boletos de la banda demonios—lo miro y Marco sonrió.

—Es que me encanta como cantan.

—Hay Marco—le sonrió Jean—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Pero si me deberás un favor— dijo acercándose a él—. ¿Tendrás esa cita conmigo? —Jean se sonrojo y desvió la vista—. ¿Eso es un sí? —le sonrió.

—Has lo que quieras—dijo presuroso alejándose de él, escucho la risa de Marco a lo lejos.

—Sera mañana entonces—

Jean no contesto pero sonrió de medio lado. Marco podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía.

* * *

—Jean—

Estaba apretando la mandíbula y el sonido se escuchaba difuso y lejano

—Jean

El camión se sacudió bruscamente y los oídos de Jean comenzaron a zumbar

—Jean— este volteo a ver a Sasha que se ponía de forma apresurada el casco al igual que los demás soldados y noto como Connie le sacudía—. Viejo hasta que reaccionas; no es momento para que te paralices.

Miro alrededor y noto como ya todos estaban listos para salir del camión. Él se colocó el casco y en cuanto todos estuvieron preparados, se pusieron en posiciones de ataque y bajaron corriendo del camión; la perspectiva cambio bruscamente al bajar, lo que antes había sido una ciudad en crecimiento ahora era un lugar en ruinas. Jean iba detrás del escuadrón número dos, todos se cubrieron con lo que una vez fue una casa, sus ruinas ahora eran su escudo.

Encima de ellos pasó un ángel siendo seguido muy de cercas por un demonio, ambos estaban luchando y lanzando bolas de energía, tratando de destruir al otro, una de ellas fue repelida y reboto hacia donde ellos se encontraban, todos al verla venir se dispersaron para ponerse a salvo. Jean corrió con su unidad hacia la izquierda, escuchando el impacto de la bola de energía y sintiendo el retumbar el suelo bajo sus pies, siguieron avanzando hasta asegurarse de que nadie les seguía, se detuvieron en la esquina de una intersección.

—Atención, todos prendas su comunicadores, si se llegan a separar por algún motivo el punto de reencuentro será el parque a 10 cuadras de aquí—Jean apunto hacia la derecha, todos comenzaron a prender sus comunicadores que eran pequeños chicharos que se ponían en las orejas—. Andando.

Justo al término de la palabra apareció un Titán y les sonrió, se escuchó el chillido de todos y Jean rápidamente los metió en un callejón angosto, el titán introdujo el brazo y logro atrapar a uno de ellos, Connie al darse cuenta quiso volver y Sasha lo tomo del brazo.

—Es muy tarde

Jean miraba al cielo tratando de conservar la calma y regularizar la respiración, la misión era sencilla; debían de reunirse con Historia y llevarse a Eren eso era todo, solo tenían que hacer algo tan sencillo como aquello y podrían irse. Mientras corrían a lo lejos hubo una explosión que ilumino parte de lo que quedaba de aquella ciudad seguido por la vibración de la tierra.

—Chicos alto —todos se detuvieron con la respiración agitada—. Nos será imposible seguir moviéndonos a pie en territorio enemigo; saquen el DMT—descolgaron las mochilas de sus espaldas y se quitaron sus gruesos abrigos, haciendo notar las correas del equipo, rápidamente comenzaron a colocarse el DMT; Jean mientras se lo podía pensó en todo lo que pudo hacer diferente y reprimió un gruñido al solo recordar un error tras otro. Al estar listos todos Jean dio la orden de comenzar a avanzar y a la primera señal de peligro utilizar el DMT.

—Recuerden esto el gas no es eterno, úsenlo con mucho cuidado. No hay lugares donde rellenarlos en medio de este caos. Si se les acaba en vuelo o antes de que la misión acabe lancen las bengalas de gas. Sé que es riesgoso dado que daremos nuestra posición pero no habrá de otra opción. O mueren pidiendo ayuda o lo hacen solos.

Miraban a Jean con sorpresa, cuando él se podían en rol de líder no le salía nada mal. Comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente, en fila india asegurándose de cubrir cada área para mayor seguridad. Al avanzar unos metros más Jean di la orden de detenerse, pues el sintió la presencia de dos demonios doblando la esquina siguiente. Una de las habilidades de las que se valió para que lo colocaran de capitán apenas haber egresado de la academia fue su habilidad para sentir demonios. Jean asomo la cabeza y noto que efectivamente había dos, acaban de asesinar a la unidad dos. Jean se paralizo ante la escena.

"— _No existe posibilidad de que podamos ganarles"_

Uno de los demonios olfateo el aire y sonrió con descaro, el otro giro su cabeza, escuchándose el chasquido de sus huesos ante tal acción, al terminar de girar su cabeza su cuello estaba torcido y su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca indescriptible. La sangre abandono el rostro de Jean.

—" _Estamos condenados a vivir dominados por el terror que les tenemos"_

Ambos demonios se relamieron los labios y comenzaron a ver hasta donde ellos.

—" _porque no puedo moverme?"_

El escuadrón de jean comenzó a retroceder y a llamarle pero este no se movía. Quedo paralizado viendo como el enemigo se acercaba lentamente con sonrisas macabras. Los ojos de Jean se desorbitaron y sintió su cuerpo temblar, es el fin, pensó antes de que una cegadora luz blanca lo iluminara todo por momentos, Jean entorno los ojos pero ni siquiera de esa manera logro ver algo, lo único que alcanzo a percibir fue el choque de unas espadas y el repiqueteo producido. La iluminación descendió tan rápido como apareció y con ella se mostró a los demonios descuartizados en él suelo. Jean los miro sorprendido.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias—

"— _Esa voz!"_

Jean se sintió mareado, observo a quien le hablaba y un súbito sacudón lo descoloco por completo. Sus ojos se aguaron y todo su cuerpo tembló, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro cubriendo la mitad de este y se obligó a respirar hondo. Una vez se calmó un poco del shock inicial encaro a quien le hablaba cruzándose de brazos.

—Jamás te daría las gracias…Marco—dijo con sarcasmo.

Marco solo le sonrió.

* * *

—Ahhhh!—chillo Ymir al sentir como su brazo izquierdo era desmembrado, recibió una patada en el abdomen que le saco todo el aire y fue lanzada 20 metros contra el pavimento descuartizándolo por completo. Levi aterrizo tres metros delante de ella y le arrojo a Ymir lo que una vez fue su brazo.

—Qué asco—hablo Levi antes de escupir al piso y ver con un infinito desagrado a Ymir—. Y yo que tenía mejores expectativas en ti.

—JA JA JA JA JA—exploto Ymir en carcajadas retorciéndose en el suelo sobre su propio charco de sangre.

—¿De que te ríes maldita mocosa de mierda?—le bramo Levi cabreado al verla retorcerse de risa

— ¿Es… que… tu… de… verdad creíste… que… peleaba en serio? —siguió riendo Ymir mientras su brazo terminaba de regenerarse, esta se puso de pie, sus piernas temblaban y toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, de su nariz emanaba sangre.

—Pero de que mierdas estas…—entonces Levi cayó en cuenta, de lo estúpidamente que había caído en la trampa—. Hija de puta—le grito al tiempo que sus alas salían de golpe y lo hacían despegar.

—JA JA JA JA es muy tarde, muy tarde para tantas cosas. Es muy tarde…—siguió gritando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aun sabiendo que Ackerman ya no le escuchaba. Una vez lo vio salir de su campo de visión sus piernas que temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo ya no pudieron sostenerla más y la hicieron caer de rodillas contra el pavimento, hizo puño su mano derecha y se la llevo a donde una vez hubo corazón y apretó su puño contra su maltrecha ropa, su rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sangre—AAAAAHHHHH! —Grito con dolor en su alma y una increíble desesperación e impotencia, ella era la única que podía escuchar aquellos sollozos—. Lo… si… siento… Historia—sollozo viendo donde Levi se había ido. Y por primera vez en siglos le rezo al Dios de los cielos del cual tanto se burlaba, pidiéndole proteger a Historia.

* * *

—El resto vaya a donde Eren—hablo sin más a través del comunicador, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata de Sasha en señal afirmativa, seguida de una de Connie preguntando si estaría bien—. Estaré bien, los alcanzo en un momento, debo encargarme de un… viejo amigo—e inmediatamente después apago el comunicador.

—Así que… ¿ahora si somos amigos? —le sonrió Marco a Jean, y algo dentro de este último se removió.

—No, ahora somos enemigos—hablo con la voz firme y mirada fría, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba partiendo.

—Jean…—

—No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, monstruo—algo cambio en el rostro apacible de Marco, al llamarle de esa forma, Marco sonrió de medio lado y bajo su vista al suelo con pesades.

—Jean, no podrías mentirme aunque tu vida se valiese de ello—y en cuestión de segundos Marco estaba de pie delante de él, tomo a Jean de la cintura y puso una mano en el mentón de este obligándolo a verlo—. Puedo sentir tu dolor, tu odio, tu tristeza; y lo que más siento en ti es temor. Aunque no me creas, me duele ser el motivo de ese temor—hablo sin soltarlo, los ojos de Jean estaban clavados en él y su respiración se había cortado.

—Marco…

* * *

—Dime Armin conoces desde hace mucho a Eren…—hablo tratando de que el rubio le escuchara aun cuando la música estaba muy alto, Eren venia atrás de ellos. No había sido tan fácil sacarlos de ahí, muy probablemente si Mikasa hubiese estado presente no habría funcionado.

—Algo así—contesto Armin cohibido, Jean sabia el motivo pero nivelo sus emociones para que no las sintiera Eren que era mucho más perceptivo que Armin. Se movían con dificultad entre el gentío y cuando miro a Eren descuidarse, tiro de Armin hacia la barra, que por cierto estaba llena, logrando así separar a ese par.

—Que pasa Jean— dijo Armin extrañado por el repentino tirón, Jean presiono la pelotita de forma discreta.

—Ah, no nada, no te preocupes, solo que creí que te gustaría tomar algo—le sonrió a Armin y este se removió incomodo mirando hacia otro lado, Jean elevo su vista entre la gente localizando a Sasha y a Connie a la derecha y a Marco a la izquierda recargado en la pared, esperando por los refuerzos.

Solo unos instantes después la banda de No Name hizo acto de presencia.

—De rodillas cerdos—hablo Levi con el micrófono pegado a sus labios y con los vendajes cubriendo sus ojos. El lugar estallo en chillidos de las fans y todas trataron de acercarse lo más posible a Levi, Jean vio como arrastraban a Eren con ellas, _perfecto_ , pensó Jean al ver la escena. Armin a su costado miro con el ceño fruncido hasta donde No Name tocaba su música, Jean al voltear noto que el ángel y el demonio se miraban, como si nadie más existiera para ellos. La música se detuvo y Levi le hablo a Eren, Jean vio a través de él demonio y sintió que quería llevarse al arma lejos, fue cuando noto la señal de Marco de ponerse los lentes de visión nocturna, Armin se tensó e inmediatamente la luz se fue.

Jean los activo y vio a la unidad entrar en el lugar sacando a los civiles, los cuales corrían de un lado a otro, en un descuido por el caos ocasionado perdió a Armin de vista, miro en toda direcciones pero no podía verlo, avanzo unos pasos y entonces vio a Eren acercarse mirando hacia un punto en específico, siguió su vista chocando con Armin que era derribado y apuñalado por un soldado. Eren utilizo su energía y se convirtió en humano, después Armin creo una barrera iluminando la oscuridad impidiendo de esa forma el avance de los soldados, No Name se devolvió a su forma original y los tres bandos se apuntaron con sus armas.

Jean se colocó detrás de la unida uno y a sus costados Marco, Sasha y Connie. La luz de Armin era cada vez más débil por su herida y Eren les bramo furioso al darse cuenta de ello, sorprendiendo a más de uno. No Name permanecía en su sitio pero lanzo una advertencia, que por lo visto no se tomó a la ligera.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, Jean sintió un subido sacudón y volteo a ver al techo con el ceño fruncido, Pixis que en todo momento había permanecido al fondo bebiendo apareció y ordeno abrir fuego, del techo cuatro ángeles entraron al tiempo que el ojo de Dios caía inconsciente en brazos de Eren.

Uno de ellos el arcángel Reiner arremetió contra las solados decapitando a uno en el acto, haciendo retroceder al resto, no era más que un distractor, Jean pudo ver como historia puso su mano en la frente de Eren y este cayo inconsciente. El otro arcángel se le unió a Reiner y ambos crearon un muro impenetrable con sus cuerpos, Jean noto como sus compañeros comenzaron a ponerse en guardia y él también lo hizo, todos apuntaron al tiempo que los ángeles se ponían dispuestos a atacar. Entonces su unidad se adelantó, no esperaron la orden de Pixis y se adelantaron, Sasha y Connie se fueron tras Berthold y Marco a por Reiner, y en cuestión de nada una parte de Marco había desaparecido y con él su vida.

* * *

—Maldición—las alas de Levi se batían con energía, sus oídos zumbaban al sentir el aire correr por ellos, sus ojos estaban al rojo vivo, estaba más que cabreado—. Demonios.

No tardo nada en llegar a donde había dejado a Eren pero este ya no estaba, ya no había nada.

—Pero… que rayos está pasando—gruño por lo bajo. Miro de izquierda a derecha y sus ojos rojos lo perforaron todo—. Esa maldita niñata la matare en cuanto vuelva a por ella y…—dejo la oración a medio terminar cuando su olfato capto dos aromas, uno dulce y el otro agrio; Levi sabía a quienes pertenecían pero eso era un completo error. Se movió unos metros hasta que en un edificio en la cima deslumbro a dos siluetas, su pecho se oprimió y su ceño se frunció—Imposible.

 **Estoy aquí ewe hola mundo n.n**

 **Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo?**

 **La otra vez una personita me pregunto por qué Jean tenia tanto rencor ewe aquí está el motivo :p**

 **El próximo capítulo lo subiré en una semana, ahora si me tomare mi tiempo jajajaj ya no me retrasare más n.n**

 **¿Quiénes creen que sean aquellas figuras? :D**

 **Comenten que les parecio y asi :v**

 **Sin más que decir es todo**

 **Oh casi me olvidaba ewe:**

 **Ligthblood04: lo se ewe soy mala okno .-. se quedara con la duda de Eren ewe muchas gracias por comentar n.n**

 **sin mas que decir me despido n.n**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	11. Capitulo 11: Guerra fría

—Imposible— fue la primera palabra que cruzo por mi mente y solté sin pensar. Entonces todo en mi interior se detuvo.

Absolutamente nada. Eso fue lo que sentí. Creí que si alguna vez en todos los siglos que viviría, si la volvía a ver sentiría ese mismo amor que sentí muchos años atrás, o por lo menos un sentimiento de cariño o de nostalgia dirigidos hacia ella, pero para mí casi sorpresa no sentí absolutamente nada. Las palabras de Eren retumbaron en mi cabeza, _"Tu miraste de entre todas las mujeres a ella, porque traería aquello que tu más amarías en el mundo",_ sus alas se retrajeron y su ceño se frunció aún más. Sus ojos miraban a ese par al igual que ellos hacían con él.

— " _¿podría tener mejor suerte?"—_ pensó con sarcasmo e ironía.

Ambos lanzaron los cables del DMT y se desplazaron hasta quedar 15 metros por delante de él totalmente serios y con un semblante enojado.

—Objetivo localizado, comienza el operativo No Regrest— hablo el muchacho de ojos azules y cabello cenizo.

—Envíen los refuerzos— ordeno la pelirroja de cabello rojo. Ambos con los uniformes negros de la legión de exterminio.

Levi olfateo el aire por enésima vez, si eran ellos, su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, no eran ilusiones suyas, estaban vivos y estaban aquí.

—Así que nacieron de nuevo—ambos humanos le observaron con el ceño fruncido—. Isabel, Farlan, es un placer verles de nuevo—dijo con todo el cinismo del mundo, ambos le dedicaron miradas de odio.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho nuestros nombres? —pregunto exaltada Isabel con sus vibrantes ojos perforándolo.

—Alto—Farlan puso una mano en su hombro evitando que desenvainara sus espadas—. Esto puede ser una trampa, habrá que tener cuidado—hablo inexpresivo mirando donde Levi con desdén.

—Quien diría que después de tanta espera nos terminaríamos encontrando en esta situación, esto sí que es mala suerte, ¿no lo creen? —dijo Levi mientras su espada comenzaba a expulsar energía demoniaca. Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y le apuntaron tomando posición defensiva—. La vida puede llegar a ser muy caprichosa; en especial el Dios que la crea—dijo mirando brevemente al cielo antes de mirarlos de nuevo.

—No se dé qué hablas demonio—dijo Isabel con su mirada encendida.

— " _oh, eso fue lo que me había atraído de ella en un principio"_ —pensó viendo aquellos ojos que dejaban ver cada emoción que por aquella chica pasaba, una ventana a su alma.

—Calla Isabel, busca distraerte. Solo tenemos que entretenerlo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. —le corto rápidamente Farlan, miro con reproche y odio a Levi.

—" _Y pensar que en el pasado me consideraste tu hermano"_ —pensó Levi al verlo, ambos se miraban con ira— " _será más difícil de lo que creí, pero tengo que encontrar a Eren… no… necesito encontrar a Eren."_ —Se dijo con determinación—. _"Me preguntó si… ellos saben que aquel chico que buscan torturar y asesinar, es su hijo…"_

Levi extendió sus alas y sus ojos rojos fulminaron al par delante de él. Ellos retrocedieron al ver esos ojos rojos y sin sentimiento alguno, una mirada serena que asustaba más que una enojada. Pero no huyeron se mantuvieron firmes a pesar de que Levi sentía su miedo y temor. Levi se arrojó contra Isabel y Farlan lo intercepto haciendo que sus espadas chocaran y lanzaran chispas, por la fuerza del impacto Farlan fue lanzado hacia atrás chocando con Isabel y siendo derribados ambos. Isabel quedo inconsciente a causa del golpe pero Farlan cayó sobre sus manos y dio una vuelta colocándose de pie y lanzándose de nuevo contra Levi. Este se sorprende por la velocidad de su reacción y ataque pero aun así su fuerza no se comparaba con la suya. Levi recibía los ataques fieros de Farlan únicamente bloqueándolos sin atreverse a devolverlos.

Siendo o no el Farlan que una vez considero su hermano, era su viva imagen y por tanto no podía dañarlo.

—" _definitivamente será difícil"_ —volvió a pensar.

Levi sintió como con cada ataque Farlan se hacía más fuerte, frunció el ceño ante eso dado que era imposible, él no era más que un humano. En un punto sus ataques se volvieron tan fuertes que casi le quitan la espada, fue cuando Levi dejo de bloquear y comenzó a defenderse. Levi le seguía el ritmo a Farlan, sus ataques eran cada vez más fuerte y con cada choque de sus espadas lanzaban ráfagas de aire y el suelo vibraba. Levi frunció aún más el ceño. Esto no era normal. Algo estaba mal.

—Que mierda eres…—dijo antes de arremeter contra él y lanzarlo 10 metros rodando contra el piso, Farlan se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre de la nariz antes de abalanzarse de nuevo, haciendo sus espadas chocar lanzando chispas.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe— sus ojos azules brillaron levemente color plata y Levi sintió un hormigueo subir por su espalda y concentrarse en su abdomen, inmediatamente se tele transporto tres metros lejos de Farlan haciendo que este se fuera de cara contra el piso—. ¿Miedo? —Levi apretó los labios hasta formar una línea recta. Farlan clavo la espada contra el piso y torció su cuello escuchándose claramente un crujido. Levi miro hacia Isabel.

—" _¿verdaderamente son humanos…?"_ —Se cuestionó Levi al ver a Farlan tomar su espada y encaminarse de nuevo contra él—. _"esto no es normal"_ —pensó rápidamente viendo hacia los costados, fue cuando noto que se dirigían hacia él dos helicópteros de cada costado. Era una trampa. Estaría en desventaja en un terreno abierto y sin escondites. Retrocedió un paso y sus ojos rojos se volvieron más intensos.

—" _ellos no son mi familia, no son ellos"_ —se dijo mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar calor—. _"lo apostare todo en este ataque, si funciona esto termina ahora"_ —se dijo mientras exhalaba vapor de su boca y su mirada se volvía aún más fría, mientras algo comenzó a crecer en su cabeza.

Farlan comenzó a caminar hacia el cuándo Isabel despertó y se sentó en el piso con la mirada un poco perdida

—Ya era hora—dijo Farlan viendo por sobre el hombro a Isabel la cual se puso de pie, saco su espada y corrió hasta ponerse a la par de Farlan.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que cargar mis energías—dijo Isabel con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos destellaron por un momento color rojo.

—" _que rayos son ellos"_ —Levi tomo su espada con ambas manos y se posiciono listo para atacar.

—Ahora—dijo Farlan e Isabel al mismo tiempo mientras que de sus cuerpos emanaban auras de luz y oscuridad respectivamente.

—Imposible—hablo Levi bajando la guardia y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Ambos le sonrieron mientras comenzaban a correr a su dirección.

—Híbridos…

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no, él tenía los ojos vendados. Sus manos y alas estaban atadas con cadenas demoniacas que impedían utilizar sus poderes. El lugar estaba frio, la respiración de Eren era acompasada y sus latidos lentos. Si seguían dentro de la ciudad, ¿en qué parte estaban exactamente?

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? —pregunto Historia.

Eren se sobresaltó por la dulce voz de Historia y un dolor agudo ataco su costado derecho, recordó lo que hizo Historia y comenzó a removerse tratando de liberarse, causándose más dolor.

—Es inútil—le advirtió al ver sus intentos—. Solo responde la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué? Que ganas al hacer esto… Historia, ¿Qué gran motivo te llevo a atacar a tus amigos? —dijo Eren apretando los dientes.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré, pero…—hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando lo que diría a continuación—, tú tendrás que responder mi pregunta después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien—acepto Eren con una creciente frustración.

—Veamos por donde espesamos. Hace un tiempo atrás, cuando tú llegaste al cielo yo era un ángel vigía de primer nivel, al igual que tú, a tu llegada me pareció ridículo que te colocaran en la misma categoría que yo dado que yo llevaba mucho más tiempo que tú entrenando, pero no dije nada. Ymir siempre dijo que tú eras especial y por eso Dios te daba beneficios extras, por eso mismo jamás lo cuestione. Un par de décadas después Ymir fue expulsada del cielo y con ella mi felicidad, pero seguí aparentando para no causarle problemas a nadie a pesar de que en mi interior el odio crecía—sus ojos azules se clavaron en el cuerpo inerte de Eren, ella retrocedió dos pasos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Después tu subiste de rango a arcángel y yo permanecí como ángel vigía, pero tú al ser siempre tan amable conmigo no me permití odiarte pues la culpa no era del todo tuya, tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo lo admito, siempre me eh considerado un tanto débil.

Eren la escuchaba y podía jurar que ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Después llego una misión donde todos debíamos de bajar para poder acumular buenas obras, ese día estabas tan feliz y emocionado que me contagiaste por primera vez de aquel sentimiento que creí olvidado. Al bajar al mundo todo era hermoso, entonces Dios te obligo a volver en el momento en que pisaste la tierra, dejándome sola. Me sentí totalmente perdida sin saber qué hacer en un mundo que no conocía, fue cuando Ymir me localizo y me hizo saber que nunca dejo de pensar en mí, que me extrañaba. Llore feliz de saber que me amaba y me quería, entonces le pedí permiso a Dios de quedarme en la tierra, pero Dios no me lo permitió y me obligo a volver…

—Esa misión duraba tres meses, me estas ocultando información, Historia—dijo Eren rápidamente al ver hacia donde se dirigía la conversación de Historia.

Ella lo miro con ira antes de reanudar su marcha, que había detenido.

—Antes de subir, como te había dicho, le envié un mensaje a Dios preguntándole si podía quedarme en la tierra, pero él me denegó mi pedido. Enojada le reclame por qué y me dijo que no era un ángel de grado aceptable para hacer tal pedido, yo no era un arcángel. Ymir me disuadió de alejarme del cielo y convertirme en un ángel caído, en cambio ambas comenzamos a crear un plan para vengarnos de él. Le robaríamos lo más importante a Dios y se lo daríamos a lo humanos para que así estos pudieran eliminar al cielo y al infierno.

— ¿Por no permitirles estar juntas? Ymir se lo busco, trato de matar a Dios—le grito Eren molesto.

—Eso a quien le importa, ¡yo la amo!—Eren quedo sorprendido por el grito de Historia—. Y por ella sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno aun que mis alas se quemen.

—Historia…

—El amor te hace cometer estupideces, ¿no es así Eren?

Este simplemente no dijo nada.

—No hay marcha atrás para mí, cuando Dios se entere de lo que eh cometido, recibiré el peor castigo de todos, seré borrada de toda existencia sin posibilidad de nacer nunca más.

Eren se sorprendió por lo dicho por ella.

— ¿Y aun así sabiendo lo que te pasaría, estuviste dispuesta a hacerlo? —Eren sintió un creciente sentimiento de pena por Historia.

—No me importa, solo quiero estar con ella. Eren, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Levi? ¿Por qué de él? —Eren sin verla sabía que ella lloraba, su voz la delataba. Eren apretó sus labios, no podía seguir omitiendo más lo que diría.

—No lo sé…

Historia al escucharlo se acercó a paso rápido a él y se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

—Sí estas tratando de mentirme Eren te juro que…

—Es que… yo… no lo sé…—Eren comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Eren… ¿porque él? ¿Por qué lo miraste a él?

Eren, detrás de la venda que cubría sus ojos sintió su mirada paralizarse.

—Por qué…

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me permitió quedarme? —hablo Eren de rodillas y con la cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto, una vez en frente de su señor.

—Tengo muchos motivos Eren, pero lo único que necesitas saber es que no es seguro. Por lo menos no para ti.

Eren apretó los labios.

—Lo entiendo señor, me retiro—inclino un poco más, se puso de pie y abandono la sala donde estaba con Dios.

Camino por un largo pasillo pasando por enormes ventanales cubiertos de enredaderas, salió al patio donde había miles de kilómetros de campo verde con árboles, de los cuales crecían diversas frutas. Eren giro su vista y en medio del campo miro una pequeña capilla, comenzó a caminar hasta ella y abrió las puertas. Dentro de esta no había nada a excepción de un pozo que servía de espejo a la tierra, Eren avanzo hasta él y se inclinó sobre él.

—Muéstrame a Historia—el pozo brillo y la imagen de la chica rubia apareció, caminaba atreves de un pueblo y era dulce con todos, estaba acompañada de Ymir. Eren coloco su mentón sobre su mano mientras observaba—. Es bueno saber que no estarás sola, pero ten cuidado Historia—dijo aun mirando. Entonces Eren sonrió—. Si él no me deja bajar, eso no impide que pueda ver—sonrió ante sus pensamientos—. Quiero que busques algo interesante—le dijo al pozo aferrándose al borde de este.

El pozo comenzó a brillas y comenzó a mostrarle a Eren diferentes escenarios. Un glaciar, la sabana africana, un inmenso desierto, las profundidades del mar, las ciudades crecientes, un volcán en erupción, bosques, selvas. Eren estaba fascinado por la diversidad de la tierra, tanto que se sintió muy triste y celoso de que Historia pudiera convivir con ella. Suspiro con pesar mirando por aquel pozo que era su única conexión con la tierra. El pozo se detuvo en un pueblo pequeño al pie de una montaña. Eren lo miro maravillado, recordaba haber visto muy poco en el lugar que vivió cuando fue humano y lo que se le mostraba ahora era totalmente nuevo para él.

Sonrió al ver unos niños jugar con un perrito, Eren miraba la pacifica escena cuando el pozo perdió brillo, Eren frunció el ceño y se incorporó un poco sobre el pozo. Una explosión tres kilómetros arriba del pueblo sobre la montaña hizo rodar pedazos gigantes de piedra en dirección al pueblo. Eren miro con impotencia la escena, miro la cara de los niños luego ya no los miro, las piedras rodaron y destruyeron parte del pueblo, Eren cerro los ojos no deseando ver aquella destrucción y al abrirlos miro el resultado, decenas de muertos y cientos de heridos. Eren sintió una opresión en el pecho por observar y no poder hacer nada, se sintió inservible, entonces una pequeña nube apareció y de ella salió un demonio con dos niños y un perro a los cuales deposito en el suelo inconscientes.

Eren le miro impactado, era un hombre de no más de 18 años de cabello negro, de 1.60 aproximadamente, pero era un demonio y había salvado a los niños. El demonio miro al cielo y Eren juro que su vistas se cruzaron, después el demonio avanzo hasta el pueblo y movió las piedras ayudando a los que estaban atrapados bajo los escombros, la gente le agradecía pero él no les contestaba. Solo ayudo y luego se marchó tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Eren seguía en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin poder creerlo salió volando de la capilla y se dirigió hacia los edificios donde estaba Armin, aterrizo delante de una catedral y entro corriendo pero sin hacer ruido.

—Armin—le llamo al estar a un lado suyo, este al verlo le sonrió—. No vas a creer lo que paso…

Eren le conto lo que había visto y Armin le miraba cada vez más sorprendido.

—Un demonio… ¿seguro que no era un ángel?

—No, no, era un demonio. Los ayudo, salvo a los niños, ayudo a los aldeanos. Los demonios no son tan malos, inclusive pueden ser buenos— sonrió Eren, Armin miro hacia los lados con algo de recelo.

—Eren, no creo que debas de decir eso. Nosotros no podemos juzgar a esas… cosas—hablo Armin en voz baja. Entonces Eren lo comprendió, eso que él pensaba era un tabú y estaba prohibido.

—Oh, claro lo entiendo—dijo menos animado—. Lo siento.

—No importa solo no hable con nadie más de esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Armin le sonrió.

Eren solo asintió, platicaron un momento más y después Eren se marchó. Voló de regreso a la capilla y se inclinó sobre el pozo de nuevo.

—Porque dicen eso de ellos… yo mire bondad en él a pesar de lo que es— hablo Eren mirando las aguas claras del pozo—. Quiero saber quién es él…—el pozo comenzó a brillar y Eren se sobresaltó un poco al ver en el interior de este, estaba aquel demonio, pero en su forma humana. Eren quedo mudo ante la belleza de aquel ser que era considerado un peligro y amenaza para los ángeles y humanos—. Él no puede ser malo, debería estar en el cielo, ¿Por qué esta en la tierra?, y más importante aún, ¿Por qué es un demonio?

Eren lo miraba sin parar y sin darse cuenta cada día semana y mes que pasaba lo seguía observando. Lo miraba cometer fechorías y también buenas obras. A Eren le pareció un ser muy contradictoria y eso solo llamaba más su atención, y sin darse cuenta aquel hombre de ojos grises en su forma humana, se terminó metiendo en lo más profundo del ser de Eren, dispuesto a quedarse para la eternidad. Un día con sorpresa Eren descubrió que se había enamorado de lo único que tenía prohibido, de aquello que era su enemigo y con lo que jamás podría convivir; él se había enamorado de un demonio.

Un día Mikasa lo miro observando el pozo y observo a su hermano dentro de él, Mikasa pregunto él porqué lo miraba a lo que Eren contesto que había llegado a él de pura casualidad; fue cuando Eren descubrió como se llamaba y que era hermano de Mikasa. Eren no sintió más que asombro al escuchar que Levi una vez fue ángel, mucho antes de que él llegara al cielo y del porque había sido expulsado, se había enamorado de un humano y después mato a ese humano. Eren quedo destrozado ante tal noticia y después de eso no lo busco más. Pasado un tiempo Eren seguía pensando en Levi, a pesar de que sabía lo que era y que había hecho, a pesar de todo le fue imposible olvidarlo, seguía enamorado de él. Su amor hacia él crecía con el tiempo y eso era lo que Eren no tenia, lo sabía. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su Dios lo descubriera. Y cuando eso pasara olvidaría a su amado y eso era lo que Eren no quería.

* * *

—… él tiene un corazón bondadoso—sonrió e Historia le sonrió de regreso, en señal de compadecimiento.

—Eren, él no es así, aquel recuerdo que tienes no es el Levi que es actualmente.

—No me importa, yo lo amo. El porque me enamore de él lo ignoro, solo sé que paso y que desde ese día no lo pude apartar de mi mente hasta que fui desterrado del cielo.

Historia solo lo miraba en silencio, se acercó y le retiro las vendas. Los ojos azules de Eren miraron a Historia la cual estaba llorando.

—Yo de verdad te quiero mucho Eren, pero esto es algo que no puedo cambiar—le dijo llorando, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Eren la observo y levanto sus manos atadas y a como pudo le limpio las lágrimas.

—No te voy a odiar, yo haría lo mismo si con esto pudiera estar con Levi. No te juzgare y tampoco te guardare rencor.

—Eren… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —estallo en llanto y lo abrazo. Eren solo se quedó inmóvil, miro hacia enfrente y noto que seguían en el mismo lugar, estaban en una burbuja de tiempo, Eren miro como Levi peleaba contra dos personas que en su vida había visto y sintió una punzada al ver a la chica pelirroja—. Eren… ¿porque no me odias? ¿Por qué no me guardas rencor? ¿Por qué Eren? —este la miro.

—Porque eres como mi hermana no puedo hacer tal cosa, no importa cuántas veces me apuñales yo nunca te odiare—dijo con seguridad, Historia se puso de pie y desapareció—. Eso siempre se te dio mejor que a mí—dijo Eren solo observando donde segundos antes estuvo Historia. Miro a donde Levi y este seguía peleando con esas dos personas que no eran humanos—. ¿Cuánto los abran torturado y experimentado con ellos hasta conseguir el resultado actual? —se preguntó Eren al verlos, solo pudiendo hacer eso.

* * *

Aterrizo de una manera poco elegante cayéndole encima a Mikasa, la cual emitió un sonido de queja.

—Je je je lo siento pequeña—rio al ponerse de pie y comenzó a sacudirse la tierra. Miro a lo lejos pequeñas luces que iluminaban el cielo y sonidos lejanos totalmente distorsionados—. Cielos, ya empeoro…—hablo con pesar mirando sus heridas que ya habían sanado. Se giró y se agacho dónde Mikasa, tomo la cabeza de esta y la coloco sobre su regazo—. Dime pequeña, ¿Qué clase de trato has hecho con el enanin? —le pregunto aun sabiendo que no le contestaría, miro donde su bufanda cubría y la removió un poco notando una marca en espiral sobre su cuello—. Un contrato de poder…—dijo por lo bajo mirando la cara de Ackerman—. Por proteger a Eren, has llegado a este punto—se inclinó sobre ella y rozo sus labios contra los de Mikasa hasta unir sus labios en un beso, inmediatamente Mikasa abrió los ojos con horror y empujo lejos a Hanji retrocediendo—. Tranquila linda…—se rió como loca al ver la reacción de la asiática.

—Como te has atrevido a contaminarme—bramo roja, y Hanji se preguntó si de la ira o de vergüenza.

— ¿acaso quieres morir? Te pase un poco de mi energía, ya sabes el beso de la vida—se rio mientras se encogía de hombros—. Si hay un demonio con en el cual no debes de hacer tratos, ese es Levi. Ahora que tiene la energía del arcángel más fuerte de los cielos, puede convertirse en un demonio completo…

— ¿Qué acaso no lo es? —pregunto con recelo.

—No, él fue ángel, por tanto nunca tendrá estos…—señalo sus cuernos—. Solo los que una vez fueron algo más de ser un demonio no tiene cuernos, ¿no lo notaste?

Mikasa asintió aun a una distancia prudente de Hanji.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? —

—Ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que el contrato termine para volver—hablo mirando a la distancia—. Si levi ya era el más fuerte de todos aun sin sus cuernos, no quiero estar presente cuando se convierta en un demonio completo— dijo Hanji con voz seria.

—El contrato duraría hasta el día siguiente—le aviso Mikasa—. ¿Qué hay de Eren? ¿Qué pasara con él?

—Tú confía en Levi, él lo protegerá—dijo mirando de nuevo a Mikasa la cual desvió la mirada—. Ni aunque pierda el control lastimaría a Eren.

Hanji extendió sus alas y creo un campo de protección.

—" _Levi, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?_

.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mundo! :3**

 **Me morí, lo siento, de verdad XD**

 **Tuve un bloqueo terrible de escritora x.x no sabía por dónde empezar, tengo todas las ideas revueltas…**

 **Pero en fin, lo conseguí y este es el resultado.**

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

 **Levi tuvo un severo problema existencial. Y por fin aparecieron Hanji y Mikasa jajajaj, sorpresa XD**

 **Un saludo a todos. Gracias por aun leer esta historia ewe**

 **Sin más preámbulos seria todo por mi parte**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**

 **PD: Subire un pequeño especial navideño RiRen, mi hermana me inspiro XD y también otra historia que esta en proceso, por si les interesa n.n**


	12. Capitulo 12: Desenfreno

Marco se tocó el lugar donde antes había estado su brazo izquierdo y donde ahora solo quedaba un muñón. Noto vagamente que Jean se había escapado y que él estaba ahora solo. Estaba sorprendido, por supuesto que sí. No espero que Jean reaccionara de aquel modo, pero era entendible. Marco sintió como alguien aterrizaba detrás de él, al darse vuelta miro a Berthold.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Berthold acercándose a él—. No debiste de haberte adelantado.

—Eso creo— dijo con voz queda, su brazo comenzó a crecer de nuevo—. Es un poco difícil, no pensé que estaría en medio de todo este caos— se excusó mirando su brazo crecer.

—Sí, bueno. Debí de habértelo mencionado. Lo siento. Sé que nunca es fácil encontrarte con los que conviviste alguna vez— le dijo Berthold mientras el brazo de Marco terminaba de regenerarse.

—Sí, bueno— miro su mano y la hizo puño—. Ahora que debemos hacer...

—Historia metió a Eren en una jaula dimensional, así que...— comenzó Berthold informándolo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto mirando a Berthold el cual se encontraba mirando donde Jean había escapado.

— Eso, es como una pequeña dimensión paralela, creada para contener o guardar algo o a alguien, no podemos verla pero está aquí. Ya que los ángeles no podemos transportar nada que no sea nosotros mismos, ella no pudo llevarse a Eren, por tanto, en otras palabras...

—Lo dejo donde mismo. Eren sigue aquí. El sigue en la misma área, eso quiere decir que ese chico esta en medio de una pelea...

—Sí, así es. Si el escuadrón de Jean llega antes que nosotros los mataran, sin la menor duda. Ahora el demonio Ackerman está completo— habló mientras sus alas se agitaban un poco a la mención de Levi—. Nuestra misión en este momento es recuperar a Eren, a toda costa.

Marco asintió— Completo... Ahora será imparable. ¿Crees que se pierda?— le pregunto Marco mirando donde Berthold lo hacía, y se puso a pensar en cómo rescatar a Eren en una sola pieza.

—Ya lo hizo, hace mucho tiempo atrás él se perdió. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que aquello se agrave aún más— ambos batieron sus alas y comenzaron a volar vigilando alrededor—. Marco, no sé porque es que Dios te permitió bajar. Siendo un ángel muy nuevo, ni siquiera un vigía. Pero sea cual sea el motivo por el cual lo permitió sólo quiero que sepas que el confía en ti. Y si ese es el caso, Reiner y yo te protegeremos—ambos comenzaron a volar hasta el lugar de donde provenían las explosiones.

Marco al escuchar aquel nombre se tensó, miro a Berthold y le sonrió.

—No pensé que fuera un hombre tan hablador. Te imagine más como un hombre de pocas palabras.

—En estas situaciones no sirve de mucho el guardar silencio. Además...— miro de reojo a Marco—. No creo que deba de decirte esto pero... puedes proteger a tu novio si lo deseas.

—No es mi novio— dijo con pesar.

Berthold le sonrió.

—Aun...— murmuro viendo hacia el frente—. Reiner debe de estar llegando desde el lado opuesto a nuestra dirección.

— ¿Que no teníamos prohibido cualquier tipo de relación entre mismos géneros o entre razas?

—Bueno. En estos momentos dudo que dios este preocupado por banalidades como esas, considerando la guerra que está en puerta.

—Ya veo— miraba destellos a los lejos y explosiones seguidas.

— ¿Listo?— apareció una katana en su mano derecha.

—Listo— saco sus espadas.

* * *

Levi miro el sello en su muñeca y sonrió de medio lado, aún tengo tiempo. Sus ojos totalmente rojos miraban a dos seres que poco a poco perdían cada vez más su apariencia humana. Chasqueo la lengua y salió disparado por el aire hacia ella atravesando a Farlan por el abdomen y lanzándolo contra Isabel, ambos se desplomaron contra el suelo levantando una nube de polvo. Levi aterrizo 15 metros delante de ellos cuando los soldados comenzaron a dispararle, Levi inmediatamente creó un campo de restricción, haciendo que los ataques rebotasen en este. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos por estar tan concentrado tratando de vencer a aquellos dos que alguna vez fueron algo. Se elevó unos metros y los ataques de los soldados le siguieron.

—Que molestos— bramo y su boca expulso vapor hirviendo. Elevo su espada que emanaba energía demoníaca pura y les apunto a los humanos. _"¿Porque coño están aquí?,_ pensó con molestia, esta vez no les advertiría.

Fue entonces que notó a un tipo calvo de ojos miel, que salía de entre todos los soldados con rostro apacible y sereno. Levi y Aquel hombre se miraron de forma neutra.

— _" ¿quién eres?"—_ pensó. Entonces Levi le recordó. Aquella noche en el bar.

Aquel hombre se posicionó delante de los soldados.

—Atención. Farlan, Isabel, implementen la estrategia _dúo_ — su voz firme atravesó aquel sitio que había quedado en un silencio Absoluto, los ojos miel de aquel individuo en los ojos rojos de Levi, le sonrió de forma afable y comenzó a alejarse. Levi lo perforo con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

—Sí, señor— se escuchó una combinación de dos voces distorsionadas provenientes de la nube de polvo que comenzaba a desaparecer. Unos pasos comenzaron a sonar y el resto de los soldados comenzaron a retroceder con viable terror, de entre la nube de polvo comenzó a distinguirse una figura torcida que rengueaba al caminar.

Al salir de Aquel sitio el cuerpo de Levi se petrificó. Los cuerpos de Isabel y Farlan se habían funcionado Al punto de no saber dónde iniciaba el cuerpo de uno y donde terminaba el del otro. El rostro deforme de ambos, ahora en uno, miraban directamente a Levi. Los ojos verdes—azulados de aquella criatura perforaban él cuerpo de Levi, la piel de ellos parecía que en cualquier momento se desprendería de sus cuerpos, además su cuerpo estaba repugnante mente torcido hacia la derecha. Con un ala blanca y la otra negra sin forma alguna. Todo aquel monstruo asqueaba a Levi. El cuerpo de aquella abominación comenzó a acercarse.

—Y una joda— declaro Levi y en un movimiento rápido ya los tenía detrás de él. Levi bloqueo el ataque un segundo antes de que la hoja de la espada de ese monstruo le cortara la cabeza. Levi sostuvo el Ataque y una sonrisa deforme y asquerosa se formó en el rostro desfigurado de Aquella criatura. Batiendo sus alas Levi tomo fuerza y devolvió el ataque haciéndolos retroceder, ambos se lanzaron y sus espadas chocaron, creando ondas de energía y el Atronador sonido de sus espadas chocando recorrían el sitio.

En tierra los soldados se movilizaban para rodear a Levi.

Levi batió sus alas siendo seguido por el _dúo_ , ya a una altura considerable tomo parte de su energía pasándola a la espada, la hoja de esta se volvió roja expulsando vapor, el dúo llego hasta donde Levi y sus espadas volvieron a chocar, lanzando destellos que iluminaban momentáneamente los alrededores. Levi estaba buscando una forma de destruirlo de una vez por todas para así poder buscar a Eren cuando por el rabillo del ojo miro dos ángeles acercándose por la derecha y uno por la izquierda; si ellos estaban aquí Quien decir que Eren estaba cercas.

— Yo soy tú oponente— Bramo aquella voz distorsionada al tiempo que de una patada desorientada brevemente a Levi, pero di lo suficiente como para atravesarlo por el abdomen, Levi escupió sangre y sus ojos se clavaron en los de _dúo_ y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

— _"¿porque lloras?"..._

* * *

—Magnífico...— dijo Armin con pesar mientras reptaba debajo de un automóvil, luego de que una enorme explosión lo volviera a derribar, su rostro del lado derecho estaba cubierto de sangre seca y su costado izquierdo sangraba. Sus alas no se estaban curando y en aquella precaria situación representaba una muerte segura. Un titán fue derribado unos metros adelante de él, levantando una enorme cantidad de tierra y humo por su desaparición. Armin salió de debajo del automóvil con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó con dificultad y cuando enfocó su vista se encontró con un escuadrón de humanos apuntándole, se paralizó.

— Un ángel, en guardia— grito uno de ellos y rápidamente comenzaron a rodearlo apuntándole con sus armas.

— _"¿qué debería de hacer?... No puedo volar y alejarme, para crear un campo ocupó mis alas, ni tengo ningún arma de reserva, ¿qué debo hacer?"—_ pensó con rapidez y nerviosismo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una punzada violenta recorrió su costado izquierdo, lo que lo obligó a llevar su mano derecha a ese sitio.

Armin sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, _"no, no llores, no te atrevas. Ni muestres debilidad ni miedo, no ante ellos",_ se gritó mentalmente tratando de mantenerse bajo control, a pesar de que estaba al borde del pánico. Sintió una descarga subir por su espalda y miro en todas direcciones rápidamente.

—Rápido escapen, se aproxima un demonio— los soldados al escucharlo creyeron que era una trampa, cuando de repente detrás de uno de ellos apareció el demonio que partió al hombre por la mitad, dejando atónitos a los demás. Los soldados le apuntaron y comenzaron a dispararle, Armin se tiro al piso y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos evitando por poco los disparos del fuego cruzado. Aquel demonio sin inmutarse un poco, tomo por la cabeza a otro humano y olvidando que recibía disparos, cercenó la cabeza de aquel hombre arrojando lejos el cadáver. Armin sintió su cuerpo tensarse; aun si los humanos son crueles y que actúan sólo por su propio bien, aun si era así, eso no quería decir que el permitiría que los asesinaran de aquel modo. Armin con todo el valor que le quedaba se puso de pie, junto una gran cantidad de energía blanca en su mano izquierda y con ella en alto le apunto al demonio de ojos negros.

—Huuuu un ángel... Que cuida humanos... ¿porque?— dijo con voz lúgubre y sonrisa macabra.

—Por... porque... es lo correcto— habló con convicción, y aun con la mano en alto, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar—. Porque aun si no se lo merecen es lo correcto— dijo sin un atisbo de duda.

El demonio observo sin emoción alguna a Armin y en un segundo estaba delante de el tomándolo por el cuello.

— Ni siquiera eres un arcángel, no me hagas reír— dijo apretando el cuello de Armin con fuerza, la energía que había acumulado se desvaneció y sus manos comenzaron a luchar por soltarse. Sus abandonaron los del demonio y se clavaron en los humanos.

—Rap... ido... huyan...— dijo entre jadeos, los humanos le vieron y comenzaron a retroceder con pena y temor en la mirada.

—Sacrificarse por seres como esos, que patético— dijo con voz neutra aumentando la presión. Los ojos de Armin comenzaron a lagrimear y se sentía cada vez más débil.

— _" ¿Así es como moriré? ¿Protegiendo a alguien que ni las gracias da? Los humanos son seres únicos sin lugar a dudas...—_ pensó y sintió como si su cuello fuese a partirse en dos. Ya no tenía fuerza alguna y sus ojos se cerraron esperando el final.

De la nada se sintió aliviado, se sintió caer y luego ser atrapado por unos brazos fuertes, que lo rodearon. Abrió levemente los ojos y miro a un soldado que corría con él en brazos, su vista se desvío al estruendo que se producía atrás y se encontró con el mismo escuadrón ayudándole a escapar. Armin sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, el soldado se alejó lo más que pudo y lo llevo hasta un área sola y lo depósito en el suelo con cuidado.

—Ahora estamos a mano Ángel—miro a Armin con agradecimiento—. Gracias—se puso de pie y miro hasta donde sus camaradas luchaban contra un demonio enfurecido—. Por favor, ten cuidado y continua con tus obras—le miro y le sonrió—. Nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por nosotros…

Dicho esto comenzó a correr de vuelta con sus compañeros para auxiliarles.

Armin le vio alejarse en cámara lenta, sintió todo su mundo dar vueltas y sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, sonrió débilmente a aquellos humanos y con un último pensamiento perdió el conocimiento.

—" _Los humanos son seres únicos sin lugar a dudas…"_

* * *

Levi aún seguía paralizado.

—Aniki… por favor—hablo Isabel y Levi jadeo sintiendo algo removerse en su interior. _"eso no es Isabel, no lo es…"_

—Levi…—dijo en un susurro Farlan, ambos ahora en un solo rostro, ambos llorando. Ambos con dolor.

—Por favor… Levi…—dijeron sus voces unificadas y el llanto se hizo más fuerte—. Por favor… termina con esto. Termina con nuestro sufrimiento— le rogaron con la voz gangosa—. No queremos seguir sufriendo…

Levi saco la espada de su estómago con una mano clavándose la hoja en ella, sus ojos se centraron en ellos. Ellos fueron humanos, nacieron siendo humanos. Nacidos en un mundo cruel, ambos con recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas; vidas que en este mundo no pudieron disfrutar. Nacidos con recuerdos del pasado que fueron distorsionados en el presente.

—No puedo— dijo mirándolos—. No quiero dañarlos…

—Levi…—ambos le miraron—. No lo harás, confiamos en ti— el sintió una punzada sin saber él porque. Apretó los labios y les miro.

—Si es lo que quieren—dijo sin sentimiento alguno, con la voz muerta; pues una vez más los perdería y esta vez, por su propia mano—. Terminaron en esta situación por mi culpa… lo siento…—declaro alejándose un poco de ellos.

—Rápido Levi, no podremos contenernos más…—le apremio aquel ser que era la combinación de lo que alguna vez formo parte de la vida de Levi.

Levi levanto su espada y junto una gran cantidad de energía en ella, su brazo tembló, apretó los labios y soltó el ataque. La onda de fuego llego a ellos en cuestión de segundos, carbonizándolos y destruyéndolos, antes de morir Levi les vio susurrar algo, _"gracias"_. Levi sintió como algo se rompió en su interior. Se giró y encaro a los soldados con un rostro sereno.

—" _pude terminar con ustedes tan rápido pero mi amor por ustedes era tan grande que no me permitía herirlos, cuando desde el principio lo estuve haciendo."_ —

Levi descendió hasta la tierra donde fue apuntado por todo el armamento de la legión, toco tierra y se mantuvo viendo al suelo.

—" _fueron torturados y despojados de su humanidad por otros seres como ustedes, la raza humana me asquea"_ —

Su espada comenzó a expulsar energía demoniaca, creando pequeñas ondas a su alrededor.

—" _la raza humana es obscena, no merece vivir. No tienen derecho de existir. Deben de ser eliminados. Tienes que ser exterminados"_ —su vista que se había mantenido en el suelo se levantó mostrando un rostro inexpresivo. Levi les observo y su rostro comenzó a endurecerse, colmillos comenzaron a crecerle que sobresalían de su boca, sus ojos rojos expulsaban energía demoniaca y su cuerpo entere emanaba destrucción. Sus imponentes alas se irguieron detrás de él.

—NO LOS PERDONARE—grito con una voz tétrica, creando remolinos a su alrededor. Todo el suelo comenzó a temblar.

* * *

 **Hola mundo? :v**

 **Dios perdonen de verdad, me morí.**

 **Últimamente no eh tenido mucha inspiración y más aparte mis "amigos", dicen que la historia es un asco y me bajan el autoestima para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Siento que el capítulo sea muy corto, sé que por lo regular escribo más.**

 **Siento la demora, en fin siento muchas cosas l-l**

 **Pero volví que es lo que importa n.n**

 **Un saludo enorme a YinXD, muchas gracias por comentar, me hace feliz que pienses eso de verdad y no es que sea mala soy cruel okno XD, no puedo evitarlo ewe.**

 **Les agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí, de verdad.**

 **Mañana o pasado subo el otro.**

 **Bueno sería todo por mi parte ewe**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: mi compu no servía tampoco XD, pero ya esta bien lel.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Cegado

—Siquiera me estas escuchando…—bramo Hanji mientras sujetaba a Mikasa por los brazos, deteniéndola contra el suelo, esta luchaba por soltarse para poder huir. Hace solo un momento se le había ocurrido mencionar a Eren y la asiática inmediatamente había querido ir hasta con él. Y Hanji no tuvo más remedio que derribarla.

—Pero Eren… el… debe de estar solo… asustado… me necesita—comenzaron a forcejear y Hanji tuvo que combar todo su peso sobre ella para evitar que escapara, quedando sentada a horcajas sobre Mikasa—. Déjame ir…—se quejó tratando inútilmente de sacar a Hanji de encima suyo-

—Pero que necia eres…—jadeo Hanji por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al tratar de mantenerla donde la tenía.

Hanji levanto la vista y noto como la luz que habían abierto los ángeles en el cielo comenzaba a titilar, una serie de nubes anormales comenzaron a cernirse sobre la ciudad comenzando a envolverla en las tinieblas de nuevo, dándole un aspecto tétrico y aterrador. Chasqueo la lengua sabiendo quien era el culpable y miro a Mikasa, la cual no dejaba de moverse. Hanji sintió una presencia acercarse desde donde una guerra se desataba y cuando esa presencia estaba por llegar con ellas desapareció. Hanji miro preocupada hacia todos lados, justo ahora ambas eran blanco fácil pues ninguna tenía toda su fuerza en su totalidad.

—" _pero que rayos…"_ —su pensamiento quedo a medias cuando alguien apareció detrás de ella. Giro su cabeza con rapidez para ver de quien se trataba, pero el temor que se había apoderado de ella por un breve momento, desapareció al ver de quien se trataba.

—Mierda, Erwin. ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto? —dijo con pesar sin soltar a Mikasa, la cual había dejado de moverse al ver quien estaba con ellas.

—Muy graciosa, como si tú pudieras sentir esa emoción— contesto Erwin con voz serena, Hanji hizo un puchero y noto como la vista de este se desvió hacia Mikasa, la cual al notar dicha atención trato de liberarse con más energía—Ackerman— su voz firme la hizo mirarle, pero no detenerse—. Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿Qué planea Levi? —Mikasa apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada de Erwin, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil.

—Aun si te lo digo qué diferencia marcaria…—cuestiono con voz dura y mirada serena.

— ¿Porque peleas?—le cuestiono Erwin con su mirada impávida totalmente centrado en ella.

—Por Eren—contesto con rapidez, como si la respuesta ya estuviese ensayada.

— ¿Matarías por él? —preguntó Erwin esta vez con su mirada seria.

—Ya lo eh hecho antes y no dudo hacerlo otra vez—dijo con firmeza Mikasa, retándole con la mirada.

—Mikasa, no quiero ver muerto a Eren…—le confeso Erwin—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo, por eso te pido me digas el plan de Levi—le dijo Erwin esta vez, con resignación en su voz. Tal vez debido a que se dio cuenta que el camino que llevaba no serviría con ella. Su mirada vago de Mikasa que estaba tumbada en el suelo hasta Hanji, que la apresaba en el mismo— Hanji suéltala— esta obedeció inmediatamente poniéndose de pie de un salto liberando a Mikasa.

Mikasa le miro con desconfianza y se incorporó con lentitud, como si esperase algún ataque.

—Tienes el aroma de Armin, más te vale no haberle hecho daño alguno— amenazo la asiática con su mirada ensombrecida una vez que se había puesto de pie.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no—sentencio Erwin sin ninguna emoción. Mikasa le miro severa hasta que esta suspiro.

—No sé bien que planea solo les diré lo que sucedió…

* * *

—Escúchame atenta Mikasa, existe un modo para que Eren viva… y es evitando a toda costa que los humanos tomen posesión sobre el—dijo acercándose a ella un poco, mientras bajaba el arma.

—Pero… como haremos eso…—dijo mirando sus manos en donde ya no había espada, ella estaba un poco desconcertada.

—Existe alguien que les lidera, todos tenemos un líder. Si lo encontramos y acabamos con él. Eren estará a salvo—declaro pasando su mano por el cuello de Mikasa atrayéndola hacia él.

—No…—dijo al ver lo que hacía.

—Cálmate, necesito tu ayuda para esto—le hablo con seriedad.

—Pero como esto evitara que Eren sea…—hablo con confusión Mikasa.

—Si asesinamos a quien lo quiere el resto no tendrá por qué buscarle ni atacarle; perderán interés en él. Por tanto Eren no tendrá por qué juzgar a lo que no le ataque, a lo que "no es malo", ¿lo entiendes Mikasa?—la sacudió un poco—. Si Eren no los mata vivirá. Debemos evitar que condene a la humanidad a la extinción.

—Que harás…—

—La legión es una amenaza. Ese hombre debe de tener soldados leales. Tienen que ser eliminados—le dijo Levi sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—Pero hay inocentes, Levi… y quien asegura que aun si matamos a ese líder, no subirá otro más en su lugar…—cuestiono Mikasa sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano.

—Si son inocentes tiraran las armas—declaro con severidad—. Y si un nuevo líder aparece, una vez más lo eliminaremos. Lo aremos las veces necesarias—dijo con voz tensa—. Si tenemos que sacrificar una vida para salvar millones, aun si no se lo merecen. Es lo adecuado.

Mikasa miro a su hermano, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba; sin más remedio y dada la situación, asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

—Que quieres que haga…—pregunto con voz serena.

—Sede tu poder a mí—le contesto Levi con la mirada decidida.

—Estás loco…—le dijo Mikasa tratando de alejarse, pero Levi no la soltó y la tomo con un poco más de fuerza.

—Sera un pacto, no será permanente. Tu poder volverá a ti—le dijo para tranquilizarla—. No saldrás lastimada.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me asesinaras una vez que me vuelva vulnerable? —le cuestiono Mikasa, con la vista clavada en los ojos de su hermano.

—Por el mismo motivo que no lo eh hecho ya. No tengo intenciones de asesinarte hermanita—dijo con un atisbo de broma—¿Trato? —le pregunto.

Mikasa medio le sonrió.

—Confiere en ti, Levi—dijo derrotada ya sin ningún argumento en contra y comenzó a cerrar los ojos—. Solo por Eren—suspiro una vez sus ojos estuvieron cerrados. Ella sabía que los pactos eran peligrosos, pues los había visto una infinidad de veces desde el cielo, y aun sabiendo el precio más alto que se podía pagar, lo acepto—. Solo contéstame una cosa por favor—le dijo Mikasa antes de que Levi prosiguiera.

—Claro—pasó su dedo pulgar por el cuello de Mikasa y apareció una marca en espiral, que comenzó a brillar.

— ¿Por qué quieres salvar a Eren? ¿Qué sientes por él? —pregunto Mikasa sintiendo un poco de ardor en el cuello.

Levi le miro y con su otra mano hizo la misma marca en su muñeca.

—Quiero protegerlo. No sé por qué deseo protegerle, pero es así—hablo posicionando ambas marcas a la misma altura—. En cuanto a lo que siento por Eren… solo puedo decirte que el sentimiento va más allá de algo que puedo controlar—dijo casi en un susurro mientras ambas marcar comenzaron a brillar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y Mikasa abrió sus ojos de golpe los cuales estaban en blanco—. Estarás a salvo Mikasa, te encargare a alguien de confianza…—la voz de Levi se escuchó lejana y distorsionada y comenzó a sentirse débil al punto de que ya no pudo sostener su propio cuerpo, sintió que se desplomaba y como la negrura total la devoraba.

* * *

—Después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada. Un vago dolor y luego una oscuridad total—declaro tocándose un lado de la cabeza. Luego se sonrojo—. Y lo siguiente que supe es una loca me estaba besando—dijo enojada mirando a Hanji, la cual se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Erwin confundido, mirando a ambas mujeres.

—Oh fue solo un beso—rio Hanji—. Ya sabes Erwin que los pactos de Levi matan al usuario, me sorprendió que viviera pero había entrado en un coma inducido, por lo que pase un poco de mi energía a ella—dijo rápidamente Hanji mientras movía sus manos de forma que le restara importancia.

—Pero no era necesario…—comenzó Erwin mirando confundido a Hanji.

—JA JA JA que cosas dices cejitas, fue necesario—dijo lo último entre diente y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Mikasa enarco una ceja y Erwin ya no dijo nada, prefiriendo mirar hacia la ciudad. El cielo se había oscureció y a pesar de que el sol ya comenzaba a salir parecía plena noche.

* * *

—Nooooo—Eren trato de pararse y se desplomo por las ataduras—. No lo hagas Levi—grito con fuerza aun sabiendo que no le escuchaba—. No hagas eso— Noto como Levi con cada paso que daba hacia los soldados que estaban aterrados, el suelo bajo el comenzaba a incendiarse. Su cuerpo entero despedía un aura maligna y en sus ojos no había brillo alguno de que estuviera consiente.

—" _Si no le detengo, pasara lo del arcángel Mike"_ —pensó Eren con impotencia.

La espada de Levi fue levantada y sus alas comenzaron a batirse, los soldados crearon campos con sus armas y se prepararon para el ataque. _"por favor Levi, no"_ , penso Eren cuando alguien apareció detrás de él. Al girarse se encontró con Reiner.

—Reiner! —grito Eren con felicidad.

—Hey, siempre que nos vemos pasan cosas como estas, espero no se te haga costumbre—dijo con burla mientras se agachaba aun lado de Eren y sacaba una navaja, comenzó a cortar las cuerdas teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Eren.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunto cuando Reiner corto las sogas de sus manos, siendo por fin Eren liberado por completo.

—Sencillo, solo un Ángel puede ver las jaulas dimensionales—dijo incorporándose para ver a Berthold y Marco ponerse delante de los soldados, impidiéndole el paso a Levi. Miro a eren y le ayudo a ponerse de pie—. Eren escúchame con atención, cuando rompa la barrera Levi podrá verte. En ese momento no se si el podrá reconocerte o no, así que te pediré que te vayas. No quiero que salgas lastimado.

—Pero que hay de ustedes—pregunto Eren mientras sus ojos miraban a Marco, _"Jean sabrá que estas vivo y que estas aquí"_ , se quedó pensando Eren, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Estaremos bien, tú eres lo importante ahora—dijo Reiner y Eren noto el revoltijo de emociones que estaban devorando a Reiner: miedo, terror, desesperación, resignación, rabia. Eren se sintió mal por su amigo.

—Reiner yo… no lo hare— dijo en el momento que la manos de Reiner eran levantadas y de ellas salieron luz blanca que chocaron contra una de las paredes haciendo temblar la jaula entera.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Reiner sorprendido cuando la jaula exploto liberando una gran cantidad de energía que atrajo la atención de todos los que se encontraban enfrentándose con la mirada. Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en Eren y este sintió un increíble dolor recorrerle al ver la mirada sin vida de Levi.

—EREN—dijo la voz tétrica de Levi. Berthold y Marco comenzaron a empujar a los humanos para que se alejaran creando campos de restricción que los mantuvieron fuera del alcance de los ataques destructivos de Levi.

Levi ignoro por completo a Marco y a Berthold y avanzo directamente hacia donde Reiner y Eren. Levi estiro el brazo hacia Eren, apuntándole con su espada…

—Tú no eres Eren…—sentencio con la mirada muerta. Apenas Reiner iba a pronunciar palabra cuando ya había sido lanzado lejos por Levi, haciéndolo estrellarse violentamente contra un muro destruido. Levi al tener el camino libre se abalanzo sobre Eren, el cual invoco una espada en el último segundo logrando así salvarse.

Ambas hojas chocaron y Eren se vio obligado poco a poco a agacharse debido a la presión que su cuerpo era sometido, hasta terminar de rodillas sobre el suelo. Levi incremento la fuerza y los brazos de Eren comenzaron a temblar, el suelo bajo ellos comenzó a crujir y alrededor de ellos las nubes comenzaron a girar en un remolino. Los ojos de Eren buscaron los de Levi encontrándose con una mirada sin vida alguna.

—Levi, soy Eren. ¿No me reconoces? —grito Eren mientras la presión aumentaba y el suelo comenzaba a partirse en pedazos. Un gruñido nació de la garganta de Levi y se extendió por todo el lugar. Levi le soltó una patada en el torso a Eren que lo mando lejos estrellándose contra una pared destruida, el impacto le saco el aire de los pulmones y le rompió la espina dorsal, Eren grito al sentir el dolor apoderarse de él y quedo tendido en el suelo. Eren no pudo ponerse de pie de inmediato debido al dolor y que su cuerpo aún no se regeneraba del todo, no puedo más que solo limitarse a ver como Levi avanzaba hacia él.

—No te dejaremos avanzar más—dijo Berthold poniéndose en su camino y Marco le siguió. Los ojos de Eren se aguaron. _"No, chicos. No hagan esto"_ , pensó con desesperación.

—FUERA—bramo Levi mientras levantaba la espada y una onda de energía los derribaba, Marco se puso de pie de inmediato y lanzo una bola de luz contra Levi el cual, con su mano derecha, desvió. Berthold se incorporó y apareció un escudo en su mano izquierda.

—No avanzaras—le reto con la mirada Berthold. Levi le vio con odio y se abalanzo hacia él, Berthold al verlo venir levanto el escudo. La espada choco contra el escudo y esta se partió en dos, con un estruendo ensordecedor, liberando una gran cantidad de energía. Berthold al ver que lo había logrado ataco con la espada alcanzado a cortarle el brazo derecho, Levi retrocedió y miro su brazo en el piso, como si no le importara.

—Nada mal—dijo con la voz más tenue. Miro hacia Berthold y le sostuvo la mirada—. Pero no me interesas en lo más mínimo—dicho esto apareció detrás de Berthold al tiempo que con su brazo izquierdo atravesaba su pecho. Berthold sorprendido soltó la espada y cayo de rodillas, mientras de su boca salía sangre. Levi retrajo su brazo y miro hacia donde Eren, el cual era auxiliado por Marco. Comenzó a avanzar hasta ellos con la mirada vacía, su brazo comenzó a crecer nuevamente y Levi invoco otra espada, la cual empuño con su mano izquierda.

—Rápido Eren…—le apremio Marco mientras este se incorporaba con mucho esfuerzo.

—No se ha curado en su totalidad—le dijo Eren refiriéndose a sus heridas mientras miraba a Levi avanzar hasta ellos.

—Rayos…—dijo Marco al verlo venir. Eren miro a Reiner ponerse de pie muy lejos de ellos y al ver la situaciones, se transporta hasta enfrente de ellos. Noto como Marco se tensó y supuso saber el porqué.

—Rápido Eren tienes que escapar…—le dijo Reiner mientras aun golpeado se puso en posición defensiva con la espada en alto.

Eren al ver la situación supo que estaban en problemas, no sabía de donde Levi había sacado tanta fuerza, presencio lo terrible que hizo Levi y ahora presenciaría lo que haría con ellos. Su mente comenzó a presionarse y se encontró considerando la posibilidad de utilizar su poder de arcángel. Hasta ahora no lo había usado y no quería hacerlo, pero la situación lo pedía. Si tenía que utilizar el poder destructivo del arcángel Eren, tendría que hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Jaeger—le advirtió Reiner—. Lo eh sentido en ti, si te asesinan en esa forma, no solo puedes destruir a la humanidad, si no también todo en lo que habita en la tierra. ¿Entiendes el riesgo? —le dijo Reiner.

—Tú lo estas usando, te estas sobre exigiendo. No es justo Reiner—le recrimino Eren mientras sus huesos terminaban de reacomodarse.

—Yo no tengo la capacidad para erradicar una especie Eren, mi poder no se compara en nada al tuyo—le dijo ya con Levi lo suficientemente cercas como para sentir el calor que su cuerpo expulsaba.

—Eren, él tiene razón—le dijo Marco—. Se perdería más de lo que se ganaría si te dejamos actuar de esa manera.

Eren le miro y se sintió frustrado.

—Lo recuerdas Reiner—este le vio por sobre su hombro—. Soy el chico suicida—Eren le sonrió y Reiner supo de inmediato sus intenciones, se giró de golpe con los ojos abiertos de par en par, trato de tomar a Eren y este desapareció.

—¡EREN! —Grito mientras se giraba y observaba como Eren aparecía delante de Levi, para desaparecer nuevamente junto con una porción de tierra—. No… que hiciste…

Marco se sorprendió, ya no sentía la presencia de ninguno de los dos, se habían ido. Miro Reiner totalmente frustrado y luego a Berthold, al verlo herido voló hasta él.

—Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?—le pregunto a Berthold una vez llego hasta donde se encontraba, sorprendido por su capacidad regenerativa, pues su herida estaba casi curada.

—Si…—dijo incorporándose con dificultad con ayuda de Marco, ambos observaron hasta donde Reiner se tiraba del cabello, este miraba donde había estado Levi con Eren y donde ahora ya no quedaba nada—. Esto es malo…—murmuro por lo bajo observando la situación.

— Que pasara ahora…—quiso saber Marco, cuando un relámpago cruzo el cielo iluminando la ciudad por un momento, pero fue suficiente tiempo como para verla en ruinas. Reiner comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Berthold miro hacia el cielo y suspiro.

—Ahora solo queda rezar, es lo único que podemos hacer—dijo Berthold con la voz serena.

* * *

 **Hola mundo lel**

 **Chan, chan, chaaaan, que conste que amo a Levi. No traigo nada contra el XD; pero todo esto que le pasa es por algo ;u;**

 **Lo siento porque es un poco corto ewe**

 **En fin, lo prometido es deuda ewe, no lo subi antes porque se fue la luz por mi casa por culpa de las lluvias XD (malditas ¬¬)**

 **Pero como sea, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

 **Gracias queridos lectores n.n se los agradesco por seguir esta historia y por darme apoyo moral ;u;**

 **Saludos a YinXD: claro que te iba a saludar XD, muchas gracias por comentar y por darme apoyo, saludos.**

 **Como sea, se pone interesante la cosa ewe, subiré el próximo capitulo en una semana (siempre lo digo y no lo hago lo se XD), prometo tratar de cumplir esta vez jajaja.**

 **Bueno ya n.n, no olviden comentar sus dudas y asi; con gusto se las respondo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Una Noche Eterna

— ¡Ymir!—llamo Historia apareciendo cercas de la castaña que seguía tendida en el suelo, visiblemente lastimada y agotada, esto alarmo a la rubia. Ymir al escuchar a Historia llamarle elevo su vista que había estado clavada en el suelo en todo momento desde que se había desplomado y sus ojos que habían parado de lagrimear hace apenas unos escasos momentos, comenzaron a llorar nuevamente, la sangre bajo por sus mejillas manchándolas aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—HISTORIA—grito de regreso mientras la mencionada corría hasta ella y se arrodillaba a un costado de Ymir ayudándola a incorporarse, una vez estuvo está de pie, Historia no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazo. Ymir la rodeo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas bajaban con fuerza por su rostro. Un sollozo se le escapo e Historia comenzó a llorar de igual forma.

—Mira nada más como estas…—lloro en el pecho de Ymir, mientras esta comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza, sonrió láguidamente mientras las lágrimas bajaban lentamente y cada vez menos

—Estoy bien… la que me preocupaba eras tú… Historia—susurro mientras Historia volteaba a verla, sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron—. Lamento haberte empujado a esto linda…

El tiempo a su alrededor comenzó a detenerse lentamente, avisando lo que estaba por venir.

—Fue una decisión completamente mía y no me arrepiento…—dijo con la voz temblorosa y amenazando con llorar más fuerte. Sus ojos cristalinos se clavaron en los de Ymir.

—Historia… ya viene… por favor… arrepiéntete y Dios será misericordioso contigo. Tal vez no te tenga confianza pero…

—NO… me niego…—le grito—. Por favor no… no soportaría volver a perderte…—se aferró a Ymir y esta apretó los labios mientras fruncía el ceño negándose a aceptar el arrastrar con ella a la persona que más amaba.

El tiempo se detuvo en su totalidad paralizando el sitio donde se encontraban.

—Podrías hacerme un favor y dejar de decir estupideces—le grito mirando como a su alrededor los edificios y escombros y los sonidos que en la ciudad habían quedado atrapados, desapareciendo poco a poco—. Ya está aquí… esto es algo que no quiero por lo que tangas que pasar… es que acaso no lo entiendes…—se exalto y la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola con un poco de violencia, con el rostro reflejando miedo. Historia abrió los ojos asombrada.

—No… Ymir no soportaría otra vez el estar lejos de ti… lejos de la persona que más amo…—susurro mientras miraba a Ymir. Esta entreabrió la boca con sorpresa, el aire en sus pulmones dejo de entrar por momento y se obligó a aspirar hondo. Jadeo con fuerza mientras trataba de calmarse—. No tendría ningún sentido para mí el seguir viviendo si no estás tú a mí lado.

—Definitivamente nunca lo entenderé…—sus labios temblaron mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Historia—. No entere porque me escogiste a mí, porque de todos a mí…—todo se silenció y ambas entraron en la negrura total. Terminaron flotando en medio de la nada, donde al lugar al que se viese no habría nada más que una noche eterna—. Sin importar que pase de ahora en adelante… fuiste lo mejor que me paso…—sonrió con tristeza aun acariciando la mejilla de Historia.

—Y tú a mí…—lloro y puso su mano sobre la de Ymir y le sonrió—. Te amo tanto Ymir…

—Y yo a ti… pequeña Historia…—ambas comenzaron a desvanecerse—. Recuerdas la promesa que habíamos hecho cuando todo esto acabara…

Historia la miro y estallo en llanto.

—Si…—sollozo aferrándose a Ymir.

—Cuando todo esto termine y la misión allá sido cumplida…—apenas se miraban, Ymir tomo el rostro de Historia y la obligo a verle—… ¿te casarías conmigo? —se inclinó sobre Historia y roso los labios de esta sin besarla, su rostro se tensó por el dolor de saber que tendrían que separarse.

—S-sí… Ymir—susurro contra estos, se rosaron y se tocaron tiernamente. Transmitiendo en el todo aquello que ya no podrían decirse más, las lágrimas corrieron los rostros de ambas y una frase floto entre ambas.

—" _Te amo…"_

Sus cuerpos dejaron de verse, de sentirse, de existir… habían sido borradas.

* * *

—Déjenlos pasar… el arma y Ackerman ya no están en el área… ya no importa que los humanos ganen terreno—hablo una chica con voz dulce a un costado de él.

— " _¿Quién habla?"_ —pensó Armin sintiendo que lo llevaban en brazos, trato de moverse o abrir los ojos pero tan solo el pensar en hacerlo le hacía que le doliera la cabeza; estaba tan débil que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, se sintió tan inútil

—Ya escucharon a la capitana, retiren los soldados que estén dentro del perímetro de guerra—se escuchó a un soldado a la izquierda un poco cercas.

—Oh Natasha otra cosa, vayan ubicando el área a donde saltaron el chico y Levi—ordeno una voz profunda y madura.

—Si Sub comandante y… señor que hacemos con el ángel…—dijo la voz de la chica, está vez escuchándose más lejana que la primera vez que había hablado, por lo visto ya no planeaba seguirles.

—Me lo quedare por el momento, al comandante le sirve más si lo tenemos con nosotros—dijo la voz profunda y fuerte del hombre que le cargaba.

—" _A donde me llevan… maldición, ¿Qué paso con Eren? ¿A dónde fue?_ —pensó con frustración Armin mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco con mucho esfuerzo. Todo estaba borroso y se movían las cosas de lugar.

—Oh veo que despertaste…—dijo el hombre mientras detenía la marcha. Armin entre abrió un poco más los ojos y miro a un hombre de cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, con un flequillo partido por la mitad dejando ver parte de su frente, con bigote y ojos ámbar que estaban clavados en él.

—Qui…en… er… es…—pregunto Armin con voz débil, entrecortada y temblorosa mirando a aquel hombre que le sonrió. En un primer momento Armin creyó que se trataba de un humano pero una vez su vista se aclaró lo suficiente pudo distinguir a la perfección que era un demonio y no cualquier demonio—. Arcángel Mike…—susurro sin poder creérselo.

—Ese título ya no me queda pequeño. Dejo de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo—le dijo el mayor mientras reanudaba su marcha, Armin con mucho esfuerzo despego la cabeza del pecho de Mike—. Mejor no te esfuerces amiguito… no te quiero muerto—rio al verlo tratar de moverse.

—Bájeme se lo ordeno…—dijo Armin sintiendo sus fuerzas volver poco a poco.

—Vaya te miras mucho más débil de lo que aparentas—se burló Mike dejándolo caer, Armin cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, escuchándose como un costal de papas. El golpe lo sofoco levemente, Armin inhalo con fuerza para recobrarse del golpe.

—Idi…

— ¿ota? Jajajaja creía que no podían maldecir los ángeles. Vaya que las generaciones cambian conforme el tiempo pasa—dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Armin, este miro como si un montacargas se encogiera.

El rubio menor retrocedió con lentitud de aquel imponente demonio.

—Sabes pequeño tienes un…

—Armin. Me llamo Armin—le dijo molesto pues el apelativo de "pequeño" había comenzado a molestarle, mucho más viniendo de un hombre de aquella envergadura.

—… Armin tienes un aroma muy dulce—dijo mirándolo. Armin frunció el ceño y sintió una descarga subir por su espalda. Miro de derecha a izquierda pero al no ver a nadie más supo de inmediato que la amenaza inmediatamente era Mike. Este por su parte permanecía inmóvil como un perro de caza, esperando a que su presa huyera para perseguirle—. Si te preocupa que te haga algo… tus temores están fundamentados. Pero por ahora no tengo cabeza para algo así. Así que puedes estar íntegramente calmado—dijo mientras se enderezaba miro a la izquierda y olfateo el aire—. Están cercas—dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba por la cintura a Armin, lo elevo y se lo hecho al hombro como si de algo sin importancia.

—Oye bájame… ¿A dónde crees que me llevas?—se quejó Armin mientras se removía.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo y si emites una sola palabra más y continuas resistiéndote…—le miro y sus ojos rojos le penetraron—… te violare hasta la muerte—Armin se paralizo y quedo petrificado del temor.

Aquel hombre que le llevaba no era ni de lejos el amable arcángel Zakarius que el conoció cuando vivió en los cielos. Aquel hombre tan bondadoso que en todo encontraba amor, aquel hombre que sin importar nada siempre era amable, callado y bondadoso. Aquel hombre que hace tanto tiempo cayó. Este que le cargaba no era más que una cascara vacía de lo que una vez fue el segundo mejor arcángel de los cielos. Esto que le llevaba era una creación de los humanos.

— _Los humanos… ¿de verdad merecen vivir?_ —pensó Armin con dolor mientras era rodeado por mas demonios que se movilizaban hacia el norte de la cuidad a paso apresurado— _"¿Por qué no están volando?_ —pensó mientras todos seguían el mismo camino, hacia Shiganshina.

* * *

Despegaron pues el quedarse en aquel sitio ya no sería necesario. Sus alas se batían con energía mientras volaban cuando a lo lejos divisaron a los ángeles moviéndose como si de una parvada de pájaros se tratara, se acercaron hasta ellos y se unieron al enjambre que se dirigía hacia la ubicación de los demonios, que se movían hacia el norte, hacia Shiganshina. Reiner frunció el ceño mientras agitaba sus alas y se posiciono hasta el frente, dejando atrás a Marco y Berthold.

—Está muy molesto…—dijo Berthold por lo bajo sin despegar la vista de Reiner.

—Yo diría furioso…—corrigió Marco también viendo hasta donde Reiner, algo en él le dio un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien con él—. ¿Por qué Eren hizo tal cosa? —le pregunto a Berthold recordando lo que había hecho el castaño.

—Bueno, ese chico es un suicida así que esperábamos algo así, pero lo que hizo supero nuestras expectativas…—le contesto Berthold mirando al frente.

— ¿Saltar? Que no todos pueden hacerlo…—dijo confundido Marco aun con la mirada clavada en Reiner.

—No todos, a Eren se le daba mal, más bien se le daba pésimo, era el peor de todos nosotros en esa área. Solo podía moverse pequeños tramos y no largas distancias como lo hizo hoy. Y lo más sorprendente es que lo hizo llevándose a alguien más y aun en su forma de ángel.

— ¿Todavía no era el arcángel Eren? —cuestiono rápidamente mirando a Berthold, este solo asintió con la cabeza.

—El poder de él va más allá de lo imaginable—le contesto frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Pero creo ustedes no tenían conocimiento del poder de Eren, ¿o si lo tenían? —dijo Marco haciendo trabajar su cerebro.

—Sí y no. Esa parte de Eren fue guardada de nosotros por seguridad. Si bien teníamos entendido que había un quinto nunca nos dijeron quién era, solo lo averiguaríamos el día del juicio final.

—Que comenzó ayer…—un relámpago cruzo por el cielo obligándolos a disgregarse para esquivarlo. Berthold y Marco viraron con brusquedad para nivelarse de nuevo y cuando por fin lograron retomar su posición actual, solo entonces se percataron que varios ángeles habían caído derribados por el rayo.

— ¿Qué rayos? —dijo Marco sorprendido—. ¿Quién hizo eso?

—Eren…

* * *

Su energía se agotaba conforme los kilómetros eran recorridos. Su piel ardía al tacto con Levi, mientras este, con la mirada muerta, trataba de liberarse sin mucho empeño. Eren sabía que era mejor ir hacia un sitio donde no hubiera nadie a quien pudieran lastimar. Levi no era él mismo, algo lo bloqueaba y hasta que no recuperara el conocimiento, hasta que no volviera a ser él, deberían de alejarse de todos los demás.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto como los ojos de Levi se clavaban en el al tiempo que Levi le golpeaba el abdomen sacándole el aire. Eren sintió el golpe de forma abrupta deteniendo su salto. El espacio a su alrededor se aclaró y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraban. Eren sintió el frio calarle hasta los huesos y de una patada en el torso de Levi lo alejo de sí, Eren sintió sus alas acalambrarse y de un momento a otro caía libremente, se estrelló contra la nieve escuchando el viento ulular a su alrededor con fuerza.

Cuando pensó en un sitio alejado su mente le había gritado inmediatamente aquel paramo desolado y frio que había visto a través del pozo hace ya mucho tiempo y en aquel momento le había parecido la opción más adecuada, pero ahora se daba cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Un ángel no podía estar expuesto a temperaturas bajo cero, pues sus alas ya no servían más, en otras palabras, un ángel que no puede volar, es un ángel muerto.

Eren se paró rápidamente sintiendo sus pies ser engullidos por la nieve, en plena ventisca Eren era incapaz de percibir en donde se encontraba Levi. Sus alas se retrajeron y guardaron de golpe por culpa del frio insufrible, exhalo y su aliento se volvió vapor. En un frio extremo la mayoría de los ángeles perdían parcial o totalmente sus poderes.

Eren se abrazó así mismo mientras sentía sus piernas temblorosas. Su rostro era golpeado por las frías corrientes y sintió su temperatura corporal descendía en picada. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda con fuerza y sus ojos se volvieron ámbar mientras recorría nuevamente los alrededores, esta vez de manera alarmada. Fue cuando noto un par de ojos rojos perforándole a la distancia. Su vista se clavó en aquel sitio y un momento después estos desaparecieron, siendo así que Eren sintió una creciente inquietud.

Con desesperación comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones pero la presencia de Levi ya no estaba, ya no la sentía. Con cada momento que pasaba Eren se volvía más débil y el al saber tal cosa sintió que tendría que verse obligado a utilizar al arcángel Eren muy pronto. Además Eren sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba a perder a aquel tipo.

Dio un paso tras otro con dificultad, dado que sus pies se hundían en la nieve, en aquella situación no le quedaba más que buscar a Levi. Una corriente de aire caliente le golpeo desde atrás haciéndolo virar hacia esa dirección con brusquedad. Solo miro nieve, moverse con rapidez dejándolo atrás en su frenética huida, y un momento después un demonio de ojos rojos apareció de la nada abalanzándose sobre el con toda la ira y odio del mundo dibujada en cada una de sus facciones. Eren trato de retroceder pero sus músculos entumidos por el frio no se lo permitieron y el ataque de Levi dio de lleno en su pecho atravesándolo con la espada. Eren escupió sangre manchando el rostro de Levi cuyo mirada se endureció aún más.

—COMO TE ATREVES—bramo con voz gutural, levantándolo del suelo y arrojándolo contra la nieve. Eren sintió la blanda nieve bajo él y comenzó a arrastrarse sobre ella dejando un camino carmín—. COMO TE ATREVES A HACERTE PASAR POR EREN… TE DESTRUIRE… TE ASESINARE…—bramaba con ira caminando a paso lento y pausado detrás del cuerpo de Eren, este comenzó a llorar y sentir una impotencia crecer dentro de él. De todos los ángeles en el cielo él era de los pocos que no soportaba las temperaturas bajas, así como Armin era de los que no soportaban las altas.

—Basta… soy Eren… ¿Qué acaso no lo ve? —dijo Eren con dolor en las palabras e ira. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en la figura que venía por él y lo que vio fue un cuerpo impulsado por los recuerdos y memorias confusas. Ese no era Levi. Levi se había perdido. Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en el suelo y apretó los labios—. Si no puedo hacerlo entrar en razón, no me queda más que detenerle. No puedo permitir que lastime a nadie— levanto su vista mientras sus ojos se volvían un tono más oscuro, sus alas comenzaron a salir de su espalda de color negro y su aurora sobre su cabeza se volvió gris. Su semblante serio se clavó en el muerto de Levi mientras se ponía de pie y su espada era apuntada hacia Levi.

—Arcángel Eren…—dijo vagamente Levi con la voz sin vida y la mirada perdida—. Esto será interesante—hablo mientras le apuntaba a Eren de igual forma.

* * *

—Adonde van... se están moviendo—pregunto Hanji mirando hacia el norte donde todos se estaban movilizando.

—Yo se los ordene a Mike—dijo Erwin con el semblante sereno y la mirada en la ciudad.

— ¿QUE COSA?—dijo rápidamente Mikasa mientras se encontraba con la vista clavada en la ciudad destruida.

—Que atacaran a los civiles—

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mundo!**

 **Omfg mori XD pero eh vuelto.**

 **Mis disculpas para los que me siguen y no les había actualizado.**

 **Ciertamente la escuela me había robado tiempo y con mi próxima entrada a la uni pues ya sabran.**

 **Mejor ya no les aburro mas con mis disparates jajajja**

 **Como sea un saludo para todos y todas n.n**

 **Gracias por continuar conmigo.**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


	15. Capitulo 15: Solo una escena

Eren desapareció y reapareció detrás de Levi al tiempo que lanzaba con fuerza la espada hacia la cabeza de Levi, este se agacho dándole una patada en el abdomen obligando a Eren a retroceder. La ventisca se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto ni un poco. El cabello de ambos danzaba con el aire que les golpeaba. Los ojos determinados de Eren miraban los ojos sin vida de Levi, ambos estaban acechando al contrario, esperando un movimiento en falso para atacar, solo uno.

* * *

—Reagrúpense—grito unos de los ángeles que iban a la cabeza, los relámpagos seguían cayendo por todos lados, destrozando edificios y agrietando la tierra. Los ángeles les esquivaban con rapidez, pero para algunos eso no era suficiente.

Marco vigilaba a Reiner, su ceño se fruncía cada vez más en señal de frustración. _"no puede ser posible"_ , pensó Marco, cuando un rayo paso exactamente aun costado suyo obligándolo a virar con violencia. Se nivelo con mucho esfuerzo y noto como ese rayo dorado había reducido un edificio de concreto a escombros.

—Marco, ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunto Berthold dándole alcance. Marco le vio e inmediatamente miro hacia donde Reiner acababa de esquivar un rayo.

—Berthold, ¿sabes porque motivo pusieron a un grupo de novatos al frente?—pregunto mirando hacia al frente, su vista miro un poco más allá de los ángeles delanteros y se fijó donde los demonios se movilizaban hacia la ciudadela donde los humanos se ocultaban. De entre los demonios le llego la débil presencia de un ángel, y casi con seguridad, pudo saber de quien se trataba.

Berthold le miro y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—No—dijo sin más.

—Cada uno de nosotros poseía una habilidad especial—su rostro se sereno mientras hablaba—. Jean era capaz de sentir la presencia de demonios, Sasha de ángeles y demonios, pero solo si estos estaban a una distancia de 10 metros y si se encontraban sobre el suelo, Connie podía sentir a ángeles y demonios en su forma humana, lo cual era muy valioso y usado—los enuncio con voz serena y calmada—. Por ultimo estaba yo, que podía sentir a los ángeles, por muy mínima que fuera su energía, era capaz de sentirla—finalizo mirando de reojo a Berthold—. ¿Tienes idea del porque te estoy contando esto? —su voz seria hizo a Berthold preocuparse de un modo increíble.

Su cerebro no quería o no sabía que pensar, no supo a que se refería y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza mientras pensaba que lo único que podría decirle Marco, en ese momento, eran malas noticias.

—Yo no siento su presencia desde hace un tiempo—murmuro mirando de nuevo al frente—. Berthold, no siento la presencia del arcángel Reiner, sin importar cuanto me esfuerzo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, su presencia ya no es la de un ángel—murmuro con la voz seria.

Berthold sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Entonces las piezas encajaron.

—Me estás diciendo que aquella noche en el bar…—su voz tembló pensando aquello que su mente había bloqueado.

—Sí, aquella noche que me mato a mí y a mi compañero, el peco—sentencio Marco.

—Pero si un ángel lo hace por defensa y no pensaba en matar no es pecado…—Berthold se negaba a aceptar que su amigo había pecado de aquella forma.

—Reiner deseo matar, lo note—su voz se volvió seria—. Su aura cambio, su energía se volvió errática y la adrenalina me envió descargas de advertencia, el deseaba matarnos, lo deseo.

Ambos miraron donde Reiner.

—P-pero porque no se ha convertido…—su voz tembló al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—No lo sabes, es razonable considerando que según mis superiores, El Arcángel Berthold casi nunca bajo a la tierra—recito como si de un orador se tratara—. Algunos ángeles que se transforman en demonios nunca cambian—

Berthold simplemente no podía creerlo, de repente Reiner volteo a verles y cuando sus ojos chocaron, entonces lo comprobó, ese ya no era su amigo.

* * *

—Mover a los civiles a la ciudad subterránea—grito un hombre alto de cabello negro—. Ah todos y con rapidez.

—Nile—este volteo al escuchar como le llamaban.

—Los demonios ya vienen—fue informado por uno de los soldados.

Este hombre se acercó al borde del muro María y miro hacia el sur, un ejército de demonios se acercaba y unos kilómetros más atrás un enjambre de ángeles volaba hacia ellos. Nile apretó los labios mientras miraba a sus hombres con el rostro serio y la mirada cargada de adrenalina.

—Resguardar a los civiles hasta el último de sus alientos—bramo con fuerza y determinación para que fuera escuchado por cada uno de sus hombres.

—Si señor—los soldados se dispersaron con rapidez para acelerar la movilización

Nile miro hacia los demonios, entre ellos había un ángel, un rehén probablemente, todos ellos dirigiéndose hasta su posición, aun si los ángeles les lograban dar alcance, nada aseguraba que podrían detenerles, que podrían evitar su próxima eliminación.

—Que dios nos ampare—

* * *

Armin miro la fortaleza humana cada vez más cercas, a este paso llegaría y se perdería una infinidad de vidas, aun si comparabas la pequeña cantidad de personas que ahí estaban con la del resto del mundo, era una cantidad insignificante, pero aun así, no se podía ignorar el hecho de la atrocidad que se estaba por cometer.

Su miedo e impotencia iban en aumento conforme el ejército se movía, entonces los rayos que habían comenzado se detuvieron en seco, Armin miro hacia el cielo ennegrecido, esos rayos debieron tocar tierra en todo el mundo, destruyendo ciudades, de pensar en eso Armin se estremeció.

Las nubes comenzaron a disiparse con lentitud, dando paso a leves rayos de luz solar, sus orbes azules seguían clavadas al cielo con expresión de estupefacción.

—Así que, el arma de Dios no era tan poderosa después de todo—escuchar la gutural voz de Mike, decir aquello sonó como el peor chiste de la historia, su rostro se paralizo, y su mente se quedó en blanco.

— _No, no es posible, Eren no puede estar muerto_ —su mente dejo de emitir pensamientos coherentes y lo único que lograba procesar era la imagen de Eren muerto—. _Es mentira…. Eren no… él no…_

—AHHHHHHHH—su voz sobresalto a más de un demonio que le miraron con sorpresa, Mike al escucharle le miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido y le dejo caer de golpe contra el suelo sofocándolo.

—Que mierdas te pasa—le bramo dándole una patada en el abdomen que le saco el aire y lo hizo escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Armin miro hacia el cielo y las nubes que antes impedían la luz del sol salir, ahora ya no estaban, permitiendo a los rayos solares irrumpir en la escena.

Mike también miro al cielo, al notar la luz del sol adentrarse en el campo de batalla, chasqueo la lengua en señal de desagrado.

—Perdimos la ventaja de la oscuridad—murmuro mientras sus ojos volteaban al chico que lloraba y temblaba en el suelo, se trono los dedos de su mano derecha, estiro su mano izquierda hacia Armin y cuando trato de levantarle una flecha de luz atravesó su brazo obligándolo a retroceder. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el responsable y su mirada se paralizo.

—Aleja tus sucias garras de Armin—le bramo Ackerman con arco y flecha en mano, y con tono un ejército detrás de ella. Su mirada era plateada y estaba cargada de ira y determinación.

Mike sonrió de medio lado, miro hacia Armin y se sacó la flecha partiéndola en dos en el proceso.

—Fuego cruzado—murmuro sintiendo los cañones de la legión apuntarles de igual forma—. Nada mal…

* * *

—Mira nada más lo que hemos hecho—Dios dejo de ver a través del pozo y sus ojos se posaron en aquel ángel que hace mucho fue su mano derecha. Ambos se vieron con serenidad.

—No tienes permitido estar aquí y lo sabes—le advirtió mirándole acercarse con lentitud.

—Lo sé, sería tan fácil acabar con tu vida ahora que nadie te cuida y protege, pero… no es por eso que estoy ante ti hoy—camino hasta colocarse del otro lado del pozo y mirar hacia dentro de este tal como Dios lo hacía.

Ambos observaron el terror y desastre que se esparcía por toda la tierra.

—Hasta donde planeas llevar todo esto—pregunto con la mirada clavada en el interior del pozo que le mostraba diferentes partes de la tierra, todas destruidas o dañadas de gravedad.

—Eso no es algo que te incumba…

—Lo es, porque son mis hermanas y hermanos los que están cayendo, porque son mis soldaos los que mueren—ambos se vieron—. ¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo esto?—le cuestiono nuevamente esta vez mirándole con ira.

—Que los humanos tomen el camino adecuado—musito sin ningún cambio en su rostro sereno.

—Aun piensas que lo harán, me sorprendes, ríndete. Los humanos son como son y punto. Es parte de su existencia el auto destruirse, el odiarse y tenerse rencores, lo hemos presenciado una y otra vez y lo sabes. Ellos son un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. De otro modo ¿Por qué existe mi reino? —ambos se vieron.

—Sé que cambiaran—su voz apacible era firme.

Lucifer miro al hombre que antes respeto y admiro, negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Nunca eh entendido tu necesidad de llevarles por el buen camino, de tu obstinación por hacer que se corrijan. Pero creo comprenderlo un poco—su mirada y rostro se serenaron un poco—. Si mis creaciones tomaran el camino que no debieran, estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer que lo retomen—le dijo mirándole de forma demandante, como si esperara que le contradijera o dijera que estaba de acuerdo.

Dios no dijo nada.

—Mandaste a tu hijo a morir por ellos, y no cambiaron—comenzó de nuevo al no obtener respuesta.

—...

—Creaste a los ángeles para velar por ellos, y los destruyen—soltó con un poco de enojo en su voz al verse ignorado.

—…

—Tu convicción es grande. Pero tu ingenuidad aún más—sentencio con pena por su creador.

—Sabes, siempre creí que si alguna vez, yo llegara a necesitar a un sucesor, tu hubieras sido el elegido—su mirada apacible le miro—. Pero me di cuenta a tiempo del grave error que pude haber cometido—aquellas palabras salieron con pesar y sin emoción alguna.

Lucifer le vio con el ceño fruncido, más no le reclamo nada.

—Nunca miraste más allá de lo visible, estabas tan cegado por los prejuicios que no te dabas cuenta de lo que los humanos eran capaces en realidad. Ese error tuyo fue el que te condeno—finalizo Dios, ya sin nada más que contarle a aquel hijo que hace mucho tiempo ya había perdido el camino.

—Padre…—murmuro Lucifer con voz queda.

—Les estoy dando lo que merecen, no lo que necesitan—Lucifer desapareció dejando solo a su creador, al término de aquella oración. Dios miro un momento más donde su hijo había estado y luego miro a través del pozo y sus ojos lloraron con dolor y tristeza—. Yo aún sé que pueden cambiar… Eren, por favor… no acabes con mis hijos…

* * *

—Marco—Jean miro donde los ángeles y los demonios se enfrentaban, explosiones gigantescas y nubes de tierra comenzaron a levantarse, el caos se había apoderado de todo otra vez.

— ¿Cuándo terminara esta pesadilla? —Jean giro y miro a Connie que miraba la guerra que se había desatado con fuerza a escasos kilómetros de ellos.

—Ellos nos protegen…—murmuro Sasha—. ¿Por qué?—su incredulidad era delatada por su tono de voz empleado.

Jean miro de nuevo hacia aquellos seres que lo estaban dando todo por ellos y sintió una creciente sensación de esperanza, algo que pensó perdido.

—Porque eso hacen los ángeles—dijo con convicción—. Así como existe el mal, también el bien. No permitan que los juicios de los demás afecten los suyos—Jean les vio con severidad—. Pregúntense esto… ¿de verdad creen que los ángeles son como nos lo han dicho?

Sasha y Connie miraron hasta donde los ángeles morían por ellos, por proteger a una minoría de la población, y la confusión se apodero de sus mentes.

—Yo ya hice mi elección—ambos le vieron—. ¿Cuál es la suya?

* * *

Estaban sobrevolando a escasos metros donde el último rayo había caído. Erwin miro el agujero y Hanji se sobresaltó mirando hacia todos lados.

—Basta Hanji no pasara nada—ambos aterrizaron delante del enorme cráter.

—Así que este es el poder devastador del arcángel Eren, ¿ah?—ambos miraron hacia el interior del cráter, este tenía una profundidad de un kilómetro y un radio de 5 kilómetros.

—No, esta es solo una pequeña demostración—la mirada seria de Erwin miro lo que alguna vez fue una sección de la cuidad de Ward, ahora reducida a nada—. El poder de él es indescriptible.

Hanji al escucharle quedo totalmente sorprendida, ambos vieron hacia el cielo donde pequeños pedazos de piedra flotaban muy cercas de la atmosfera, producto del anterior enfrentamiento.

—Erwin, tú de verdad ¿no quieres a Eren?—le cuestiono mientras escudriñaba los alrededores con la mirada.

—El que lo quiere es mi señor—sentencio estirando sus alas y elevándose del suelo.

— ¿Y sabes para qué?—volvió a cuestionar Zoe.

Erwin le vio de reojo mientras esta se elevaba y terminaba a su altura.

—Haces muchas preguntas—

—Soy curiosa.

Ambos se miraron un momento.

—Nuestro señor le quiere porque con el poder de Eren, el sería capaz de asesinar al Dios que reina los cielos—cuando dijo aquello Hanji frunció levemente el ceño.

—Pero él ya tiene el poder para hacer eso—

—No, su poder es inferior al nuestro inclusive, por eso se ve confinado al inframundo y rara vez sale de él, pero con Eren eso cambiaria—dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Hanji le vio y sus ojos brillaron con temor al recordar algo.

—Erwin… Eren esta…—

—No lo sé….

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN…..**

 **¿Aún sigo con vida? ¿Cómo es posible?**

 **Oh no, me siento tan malditamente culpable por no actualizarles x.x de verdad que lo siento.**

 **Y más porque este capitulo es condenadamente corto :v**

 **En fin…. Sé que les aburre leer tantas quejas.**

 **Solo quiero agradecerles a las personas que aun leen mi historia ;u;**

 **Muchos besos, abrazos y saludos a todos de verdad *-***

 **Yumiko: gracias por comentar n.n saludos también ewe**

 **Solo paso a decirles que el fin esta cercar, solo unos capítulos más y ya (cuatro para ser más precisos)**

 **Bueno como sea, actualizare en dos semanas, lo juro y si no antes pero no después.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y se cuidan todos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD. No se si ya se enteraron, pero por Facebook estaban circulando muchos post de paginas que estaban plagiando todas la historias de Fanfiction y cuando digo todas, SON TODAS, :v**

 **Se los comento por si alguna de ustedes tiene alguna historia publicada aqui tambien, a mi me molesto ver mi historia subida por alguien más y más aun que ese alguien gane dinero con mi historia ¬¬ pero en fin, tengan cuidado con eso.**

 **Bye...**


	16. Capitulo 16: Despierta

Un páramo desolado y dos hombres en pose defensiva, era el panorama que se apreciaba.

—!Te detendré no importa cómo¡—grito Eren, con la voz tensa, por sobre el rugido del aire.

Ambos se vieron y en el segundo que sus ojos chocaron con los del contrario, desaparecieron, dejando un pequeño cráter en el lugar en que habían estado parados. Un segundo después las figuras de ambos aparecieron en el aire, mirándose con ira y determinación. Un momento después las espadas de los dos chocaron en pleno vuelo, corrientes de energía fueron liberadas y se dispersaron por el ataque, haciendo crujir el hielo de los alrededores.

En el segundo que sus espadas hicieron contacto por segunda vez, la ventisca se detuvo y la nieve se paralizo en el aire, como si estuvieran en gravedad cero; nada se movía. Las espadas de ambos seguían ejerciendo presión sobre la otra y la mirada de ambos estaba clavada en el contrario.

—Basta demonios—le bramo Eren con la voz en cuello—. ¿Que acaso no ves lo que aquí hay frente a ti? ¿Acaso no me ves? —su voz comenzó a temblar levemente.

—Se lo que veo, mis ojos jamás me engañarían—hablo Levi con lentitud, las espadas temblaron entre ambos—. Tu eres un hibrido, creado por los humanos, tal como Isabel y Farlan, no eres real—sus ojos sin vida recuperaron su brillo por un momento, pero fue suficiente para Eren. Todavía quedaba esperanza…

—Soy Eren—su voz se volvió severa. Miro a Levi y negó con la cabeza—. No. Soy el arcángel Eren y el día de hoy, tu llegas hasta aquí—grito a viva voz mientras comenzaba a ejercer más fuerza sobre las espadas, obligando a Levi a retroceder, este por su parte miraba incipiente a Eren.

* * *

—!Ahhhh¡—grito Mikasa alejándose unos metros luego de haber derribado a un titán de una sola estocada, el temblor producido por la caída del titán se prolongó levemente al tiempo que humo comenzaba a salir del cuerpo muerto de titán. Mikasa observo al titán desintegrarse mientras aterrizaba a una distancia prudente de lo que quedaba del cadáver.

Mikasa observo con rapidez el panorama y su mirada se clavó en los cuerpos sin vida de varios de sus compañeros y amigos que yacían dispersos por todo el campo de batalla. Apretó los labios con enojo frunciendo el entrecejo con levedad.

Su rostro se sereno de golpe al sentir una presencia acercarse, más sin embargo, no pudo identificar de quien se trataba por lo que se viro su vista el todas direcciones con rapidez y sus ojos chocaron con los de Reiner, que se encontraba del otro lado del titán muerto, ambos se vieron relativamente sorprendidos.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda la espalda de Mikasa, avisando de un peligro inminente, pero dentro de su rango, solo se encontraba Reiner. Elevo la espada que mantenía en su mano izquierda y la dejo en alto, dándole entender a Reiner que ya no se acercara más.

—Reiner—su voz se escuchó sin emoción alguna, su rostro estaba sereno y afilo la mirada—. Has pecado—ambos se vieron sin mostrar ningún efecto a las palabras dichas por Mikasa. Reiner solo se quedó quieto en su sitio observando a la asiática—. ¿No lo negaras? —le cuestiono con la mirada, esta vez, severa. Reiner le miro y solo sonrió de medio lado. Eso hizo a Ackerman sentir una furia creciente.

— ¿Para qué negarlo si tú fuiste quien lo ha dicho?—contesto con otra pregunta mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los grises de Mikasa.

La mirada de ambos era fría y calculadora, ninguno queriendo apartar la vista del otro. La tensión era palpable entre los dos y cuando ambos se disponían a moverse el suelo tembló con levedad a unos metros de ellos, cuando un titán fue derribado a su derecha, levantando una nube de tierra que se mezcló con el humo que despedía el cuerpo muerto de titán. Mikasa seguía mirando a Reiner cuando las nubes les alcanzaron. La mandíbula de Mikasa se apretó con furia.

— ¿Por qué? —la pregunta voló entre ambos, quedando flotando en el aire. Las nubes cubrían por momentos a Reiner, sacándolo y devolviéndolo al campo de visión de Mikasa. Ella dio un paso al frente cuando Reiner le sonrió abiertamente y pronuncio unas palabras que Mikasa no logro comprender de momento, la nube le tapo por completo y Mikasa ya no pudo seguir observándole. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración y se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar y unos metros después empezó a elevarse, agitando con levedad sus alas, ya sabiendo que Reiner no se encontraba en aquel lugar, no tenía por qué quedarse en aquel sitio. Apretó los labios mientras ganaba altitud, con espada en mano y la mirada seria.

—Reiner—hablo pensando en cómo le sonrió y en aquellas palabras que no logro escuchar—. ¿Por qué?

* * *

La mirada de Eren se encontraba clavada en la figura inerte de Levi que se hundía en la nieve, el cuerpo de Levi aun despedía un calor inconcebible. La espada de Levi había terminado partiéndose por la mitad y Eren, que no pudo asesinarlo, lo había golpeado con rapidez derribándolo.

Eren comenzó a descender con lentitud sin apartar la mirada de Levi.

—Basta—le advirtió al sentir la ira y furia de Levi comenzar a surgir de nuevo amenazando con atacarle de nuevo—, tus memorias están confusas. Revueltas. Puedo sentir una gran perturbación proveniente de tu interior—Eren sintió como sus pies se hundía en la nieve después de haber aterrizado—. Detente. No te pierdas en recuerdos confusos y memorias erróneas—la voz de Eren era calmada y serena, pero, a pesar de ello, él tenía miedo; miedo de haber sido olvidado por Levi.

—Mis memorias no están confusas—su voz salió áspera, se incorporó con lentitud quedando sentado sobre la nieve con la vista clavada en esta—. Tú no eres Eren, el Eren que yo conocí murió muchos siglos atrás—su mirada se elevó con lentitud y atrapo la mirada de Eren con sus ojos. Eren pudo ver claramente, que aquel brillo que había visto antes, ya no estaba. Se había extinguido—. Si tu fueras MI Eren, sabrías de lo que estoy hablando, pero tú no eres más que una copia de él—el rostro de Eren mostro total incredulidad e ignorancia sobre a que se refería Levi—. Y si para terminar con mi tormento, tengo que eliminar aquello que se hace pasar por lo que se me arrebato una vez, lo hare—la voz de Levi, por muy extraño que pareciera, tembló levemente al pronunciar esas últimas dos palabras.

Con lentitud, Levi se puso de pie mientras sus ojos seguían sobre los de Eren; le miraba como si necesitara comprobar algo. Por su parte, Eren, al verle ponerse de pie, retrocedió un paso y se colocó en posición defensiva en cuanto miro a Levi dar un paso en su dirección.

—Basta, Levi por fav…—sangre salió de su boca y un sonido similar a un gorgoteo emergió de la garganta de Eren. Los ojos de Eren, que seguían clavados donde segundos antes había estado Levi, bajaron y se encontraron con los ojos cerrados de Levi, su ceño fruncido y con el rostro bajo. La espada de Levi se encontraba incrustada en su pecho y se adentraba aún más en él. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Levi había invocado otra espada demoniaca, fue un error muy alto— ¿E-estas seguro de no arrepentirte de tu decisión? —hablo Eren con voz rasposa y entrecortada. Levi abrió los ojos por fin, encontrándose con los ojos vibrantes de Eren, que tenían expresión lastimera, como si acabara de descubrir algo que no hubiese querido. Su boca expulsaba sangre y a pesar de estar siendo atravesado por su espada, le estaba sonriendo, cargada de tristeza y anhelo— ¿Estás seguro?—repitió, esta vez con la voz temblorosa a punto de quebrarse.

Levi enterró un poco más la espada antes de retirarla con lentitud del pecho de Eren, la espada salió y la nieve bajo ellos se tiño rápidamente de rojo cuando la sangre fluyo de la herida de Eren. Levi retrocedió un paso cuando Eren cayo de rodillas sobre la nieve aun con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

Levi le vio sin emoción alguna. Los ojos de Eren fueron lo que buscaron los de Levi en esta ocasión y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se reflejó una pregunta entre los dos.

— _¿Por qué?_

La espada de Levi fue elevada y se colocó en el cuello de Eren, ambos se seguían mirando.

—Levántate, esto aún no termina—le dijo Levi con la mirada severa.

La nieve que se había detenido, comenzó a fluir con lentitud otra vez, después de unos segundos inmediatamente la tormenta se desato una vez más. La ventisca los golpeaba con ira y fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto, ambos seguían viendo al otro. La sonrisa de Eren poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta dejar un rostro sereno. Miro a Levi por un instante más antes de bajar la vista y clavarla en la espada.

—Sabes, tienes razón. Esto aún no termina—su voz salió con levedad y asperesa. Sus ojos dorados miraron los rojos de Levi. Ambos se vieron con las emociones perturbadas—. Esto no termina hasta que tu…—los ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como los cuernos de Levi comenzaban a evaporarse, el aura demoniaca de Levi comenzó a descender considerablemente—. Un trato…—hablo al darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo la fuerza Incrementada de Levi se había debido a un trato, pero ¿un trato con quién?

Eren sonrió abiertamente.

—Si lo que bloqueaba tu mente era ese descomunal poder que habías adquirido, entonces ahora no me queda más que derrotarte una vez más—le dijo con la voz segura—. Solo una vez más…

Levi le miro con el ceño fruncido, más todavía estaba con la mirada oscurecida.

Eren levanto la mano izquierda y una ráfaga de aire lanzo a Levi hacia atrás, este giro en el aire y cayo doblando las rodillas un poco. Estaban a diez metros de distancia uno del otro.

Eren se incorporó con rapidez y corrió de frente hacia Levi que le esperaba con la espada en alto.

—!Ahhhhhh¡—grito elevando la espada y dejándola caer contra la de Levi, un sonido metálico sonó al choque de las espadas, ambos aplicaron presión pero esta vez Eren sintió la fuerza de Levi mermar. Ambos aplicaban presión, Levi le vio y sonrió. Eren quiso apartarse pero fue absorbido por el campo de transportación, sintió el vértigo del salto de los demonios, más ninguno de los dos se permitió dejar de aplicar fuerza en la espada contraria.

El salto se detuvo y ambos saltaron hacia atrás, los gritos de las personas se escuchó de trasfondo. Eren giro a verles dándose cuenta que estaban en una de las ciudades más concurridas, Dell. Por estar distraído no noto que Levi estaba reuniendo energía en su espada, esta se tiño de rojo y libero un aura roja.

Eren escucho los clacson de los autos, los gritos de las personas, el miedo y temor en el aire, todo eso le distraía y no le permitía concentrarse. Los ruidos retumbaban en su cabeza y lo hacían sentir mareado, sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones y cuando se clavaron en Levi, el ataque ya venía hacia él. Creo un campo de fuerza en el último momento y la energía demoniaca choco contra el cuarteándolo un poco. Eren ni se inmuto con aquello, su preocupación radico inmediatamente en los humanos.

Levi seguía mandando energía hacia Eren y este trataba de retenerla, pues si escapaba se esparciría quemándolo todo.

— ¿Distraído? —bromeo Levi lanzando una segunda onda de energía. El campo tembló con violencia con ese segundo. Eren frunció el ceño.

—Basta hay inocentes—le bramo furioso, esto era exactamente lo que quiera impedir. Por esto lo había llevado hasta la Antártica—. Detente, ¿!Qué no ves lo que ocasionas¡? —grito furioso levantando un segundo campo de fuerza alrededor del ya existente.

Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y a mí que me importan ellos? —detuvo el ataque y miro hacia Eren que seguía con el campo en alto—. ¿Tanto te preocupan estas cosas que en el pasado asesinaron a tus padres y en el presente los convirtieron en monstruos? —le dijo con ira en la voz—. Ah lo olvidaba, tu no lo recuerdas, ¿y aun así insistes en que crea que eres Eren? Por favor—se burló mientras comenzaba avanzar hacia él.

Eren se había quedado paralizado. _Padres._

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —murmuro viéndolo pararse del otro lado del campo.

—Oh, sabes creo que a ustedes _"los ángeles"_ les debieron haber dicho que mi pecado fue haber asesinado a la mujer de la cual me enamore y su marido, ¿o me equivoco? —Eren no dijo nada pero, con su mirada Levi supo que estaba en lo correcto—. Temo decir que la realidad dista mucho de ser la que les contaron—hablo levantando la espada, la blandió una vez en el aire y la dejo caer contra el campo, este tembló y chispas de energía fueron liberadas—. Te contare una historia...—volvió a golpear el campo.

—Muchos años atrás, comencé a ver a una bella mujer a través del pozo, no podía parar de hacerlo al punto que me enamore de ella, o eso creía—dijo mirando con desdén a Eren— Dios cuando se dio cuenta me desterró del cielo —dos ataques más y el primer campo cedió, reunió energía y golpeo con ella al campo restante—. Vague por la tierra sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella me encontró, ¿sabías que los Ackerman no podemos olvidar nuestras memorias? —golpeo una vez más y retrocedió un paso, sus ojos chocaron contra los de Eren que estaban humedecidos.

—Me quede con ella, para cuidarla y amarla, pero, pasado un tiempo, apareció lo que sería su alma gemela. Ambos se enamoraron de inmediato y pasado un tiempo se casaron. De dicho amor nació un bebe, tú—ambos se miraron sin poder despegar la mirada del otro—. Un día de invierno, estaba en el bosque que tu recorrerías años después para salvarte de aquellos bandidos—Eren le miro con sorpresa—. Mire unos rezagados a lo lejos y estos llegaron donde mis amigos Vivian, y sí, me quede con ellos. Lamentablemente cuando llegue hasta ellos, estaban muertos. Mis dos únicos mejores amigos habían muerto. Cegado por la ira y el odio hacia los responsables, masacre a aquel grupo de hombres. Para cuando me detuve ya era un demonio.

Eren retrocedió un paso cuando la espada de Levi choco contra el campo rescrebajandolo.

—Sabes, quien iba a decir que ese bebe fueras a ser tú. Que muchos años después me encontraría con tus padres convertidos en un experimento. Que serían torturados hasta lograr la perfección de un hibrido—Eren sintió su cuerpo temblar, recordó a la chica pelirroja y al hombre de cabello cenizo.

— _Mis padres…_ —pensó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Tanto tú como tu Dios están equivocados, los humanos no merecen vivir. Ellos crearon a esos monstruos que fueron mis amigos en el pasado y te crearon a ti, que fuiste lo que…—ambos se vieron solo un momento antes de que Eren se dejara caer de rodillas.

—No… no… no… nooo… !AHHHHHHH¡—grito a todos pulmón y la tierra comenzó a retumbar, Levi retrocedió un paso e inmediatamente comenzó a elevarse con velocidad, el campo alrededor de Eren temblaba y la gente que se había mantenido alejada comenzó a tratar de huir de la zona.

Eren continuo gritando y las ventanas de los rascacielos comenzaron a explotar, Levi miro con sorpresa como el pavimento comenzaba a romperse, del suelo comenzaron a salir estacas. Una estaca salió del piso empalando a un camión que estaba estacionado. Miles más comenzaron a salir atravesándolo todo elevándose hasta 10 metros. Levi se quedó batiendo sus alas observando la escena.

—!AHHHHH¡—las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, el saber la verdad detrás de todo le había dolido de forma increíble. Sus gritos eran desgarradores.

Levi al verlo llorar sintió que su cuerpo tembló con levedad. Algo en su interior palpito.

— _Eren_ —

Una estaca voló en su dirección y la esquivo seguida por otras dos, que de igual manera esquivo. Levi observo a Eren sus alas negras comenzaron a agrandarse y parecía que se estaban endureciendo, como si planearan encerrarlo.

— _Eren_ —

Su cuerpo tembló y algo en su interior se agito con fuerza. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con levedad y la mirada de Levi se relajó con lentitud. Parpadeo y miro hacia todas direcciones.

— _EREN_ —

Levi miro hasta donde Eren lloraba, descendió y noto ese campo de apariencia irregular. Levi toco tierra y no se atrevió a moverse.

— ¿Eren? —le llamo con la voz viva. Se sentía adormilado como si hubiese estado soñando.

Eren levanto la mirada y Levi quedo paralizado.

Los ojos de Eren en su totalidad estaban dorados, lo blanco en ellos había sido remplazado por un color dorado. Su cabello se estaba volviendo negro en su totalidad y su rostro se miraba sin vida.

— **Levi** …—aquella voz se escuchó como si tres personas hablaran a la vez en diferentes momentos—. **Los exterminare a todos** …

* * *

Armin esquivo una bola de cañón de energía blanca, sus alas aun no crecían y eso ya lo estaba preocupando de sobremanera. Corría y esquivaba. Eso era todo lo que hacía.

El suelo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, con furia, como si de un terremoto se tratara. Entonces el suelo fue atravesado por estacas que salieron en todas direcciones atravesándolo todo, la mirada de Armin se fue directamente a la muralla que los ángeles protegían y la vieron caer cuando una estaca salió de la mitad del muro.

—No, no, no, no—repitió una y otra vez corriendo hacia ella. Los demonios al ver la defensa humana dañada lanzaron a los titanes, cientos de ellos corrieron hacia la muralla entrando por el agujero creado—. !Deténganse¡

* * *

 **Oh no, no, no, no no….**

 **¿hola mundo?**

 **Jajajaja hola otra vez.**

 **Aquí está mi actualización, el final esta cercas.**

 **¿Qué piensan que pasara? ¿Cuál creen que será el final de todo este acto?**

 **Yo ya tengo el final escrito, solo necesito llegar hasta el.**

 **Eso será toda una travesía jajaja**

 **Bueno este es el 16, por tanto en 4 capítulos mi historia llegara a su fin.**

 **Y tendrá un epilogo, claro.**

 **Como sea, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leen mi historia, de verdad, se los agradezco y más porque en realidad este es mi primer fanfic que escribo que de verdad quiero terminar.**

 **No les miento, estuve tentada a cancelar la historia en numerosas ocasiones pero al final no podía hacerles eso :`v (de ahí porque me tarto tanto escribiendo)**

 **Pero ya, el final esta cercas y es lo que importa :D**

 **Nos leemos luego :3333**

 **PD: esta vez si lo hice un poco más largo ewe**


	17. Capitulo 17: La decisión final

Sus piernas se movieron antes inclusive de que se percatara de ello. Cada paso que daba sentía su corazón martillearle con fuerza contra el pecho y con cada paso miraba la muralla cada vez más cercas. Sentía como detrás de él los titanes se acercaban y pensar en ser atrapado por uno de esos no le causaba exactamente felicidad. Las estacas que salían debía esquivarlas para impedir ser atravesado y que su carrera terminara.

Un gran disgusto comenzó a crecer en su interior, ¿Cómo era posible que sus alas aun no volvieran? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? De solo pensar que él estaba bajo castigo divino le hacía rabiar, ya que él no había hecho nada malo. Armin acelero el paso al sentir demasiado cercas a los titanes, aun si no podía volar podía correr lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir ser atrapado por un titán. Volvió un poco su cabeza solo para darse cuenta de que media docena de titanes se acercaban y un poco más haya, donde la última gran guerra entre demonios y ángeles se desataba, varios más corrían hacia el muro.

Cuando volvió su vista al frente tuvo que saltar hacia su derecha esquivando una estaca que acababa de surgir de entre la tierra, a sus oídos llegaron los gritos de los soldados, llego el olor de la sangre y en el aire se sentía el miedo y la desesperación de aquellos que inútilmente trataban de mantener a raya a los titanes. Respiro hondo mientras activaba su última espada y la sostenía con su mano derecha, solo unos instantes después sintió como era tomado por el brazo izquierdo y era levantado bruscamente del suelo, su primer impulso fue levantar la mano derecha para atravesar a quien le levantaba pero inmediatamente se detuvo a medio ataque al percatarse de que era Marco quien le estaba elevando. Un gran alivio y asombro le recorrió el cuerpo con rapidez.

— ¡Marco!—exclamo Armin.

Marco sonrió levemente mientras se elevaba, su mirada estaba clavada en Shiganshina.

—Creí que necesitarías un aventón—bromeo agitando sus alas y ganando velocidad.

Armin dejo de verle y su vista fue directo hacia el muro que comenzaba a hacerse más grande conforme se acercaban. Un ansia comenzó a crecer en su interior y un mal presentimiento venía con él.

— _Eren… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tú eres el responsable de todo esto?_ —sus ojos viajaron por los alrededores notando las estacas que seguían saliendo, destruyéndolo todo— _. ¿Acaso este es tu poder destructivo o… es que todavía no lo muestras?_ —su ceño se frunció de solo pensar en eso último.

— ¡Armin!—ambos chicos voltearon al escuchar a Mikasa gritarles.

Esta venía con la mirada fruncida y con espada en mano, sus alas se agitaban con violencia tratando de acelerar su vuelo tanto como pudiera.

—Mikasa… que estas…—dejo la oración a medio terminar cuando ella les dio alcance y les tacleo en pleno vuelo. Marco soltó a Armin por un momento a causa del golpe y en lo que trato de alcanzarle, en aquella fracción de segundo, cuando ella les empujo y él le soltó, Mike apareció empujando a Mikasa y llevándosela con él en picada hacia al suelo.

— ¡MIKASA! —Grito Armin al ver a Mike y a su amiga entrar en una nube de tierra y perderlos de vista a causa de esta, Marco le atrapo un segundo después de que él gritara y siguió su curso, como si momentos antes no hubieran estado bajo la mira de Mike—. No, Mikasa hay que rescatarla. Hay que…

—No, no hagamos que su sacrificio haya sido en vano—le hablo en tono severo, estaba molesto y Armin lo entendió, ante un demonio como Mike, no podrían hacer absolutamente nada.

Marco voló sin parar y se detuvo en el muro en cuanto llegaron a este.

—Así que esto era Shiganshina—murmuro al ver el sitio atestado de titanes que iban de un lado a otro persiguiendo a los soldados que volaban con el DMT tratando de evitar ser asesinados por los titanes.

—Esto es Shiganshina—dijo Armin—. No permitamos que más vidas se pierdan dentro de estas murallas—Armin sintió su espalda quemar y su piel desgarrarse, poco a poco sus alas comenzaron a crecer nuevamente, hasta que al final estaban de vuelta. Volvió un poco su rostro para ver como sus alas se extendían iluminando la oscuridad que se había cernido sobre Shiganshina, tanto soldados como titanes voltearon a verlos.

—Esto termina hoy—sus ojos azules perforaron Shiganshina.

* * *

Mikasa logro empujar lejos de si a Mike, propinándole un buen golpe en el rostro, un momento antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, el impacto la hizo rodar e impulsándose con sus manos, se puso de pie después de dar una vuelta en el aire, Mike aterrizo unos metros delante de ella con media sonrisa.

—Eres fuerte Ackerman, pero difícilmente comparable con Levi—escupió un poco de sangre y miro con el ceño fruncido a Mikasa, borrando por completo su sonrisa—. No está mal pequeña bastarda.

Mikasa sacudió un poco sus ropas y se ajustó la bufanda al cuello.

—No permitiré que toques a Armin—sus ojos fríos miraban a Mike con ira.

—Así que el respeto se fue ¿eh? Que paso con eso de " _maestro no sabe cuánto le respeto"_ —imito la voz de Mikasa con mala entonación.

—Eso no tiene importancia ya, es usted un demonio, no es más aquel hombre amable y lleno de vida y amor que conocí en el pasado. Usted no es ni la sombra del segundo ángel más fuerte de los cielos—exclamo con cierto pesar.

Aquellas palabras removieron una hebra sensible en Mike. Torció su cuello hacia la derecha y se escuchó un chasquido.

—Podre no serlo, pero ahora soy un muy poderoso demonio—dijo con sorna, jactándose de ello.

Mikasa sonrió de medio lado.

—No importara si es humano, demonio u ángel, usted siempre será el segundo en todo, porque siempre será superado por alguien más ¿Qué se siente ser siempre el primero en perder? —Mike le frunció el ceño y sus ojos rojos le perforaron con fiereza.

En un segundo estaba delante de Mikasa y lanzo su espada con fuerza hacia la asiática que se agacho. Al hacerlo la onda de aire creada por la espada siguió avanzando y corto todo a su paso, derribando cuatro titanes que quedaron atrapados en el ataque. Mikasa retrocedió de un salto, aterrizo y doblo sus piernas un poco para impulsarse y de inmediato se lanzó hacia el frente chocando su espada contra las espadas cruzadas de Mike.

—Podre odiarte, pero te entrene bien—dijo con algo de orgullo pateando el estómago de Mikasa, esta soltó una bocanada de sangre antes de volar unos metros en el aire y de estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo—. Pero jamás superaras a tu maestro.

Mikasa levanto la vista con dificultad del suelo, la mitad de su rostro sangraba y una de sus alas se había fracturado, miro a Mike sonreírle y mostrarle sus colmillos. Mikasa casi juro escuchar un gruñido provenir de él.

—" _Igual que un perro"_ —pensó con desdén.

—A los animales ahí que entrenarles, ¿Quién dice que aun perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos? —le grito Mikasa desde su sitio mientras se incorporaba con lentitud. Al estar de pie levanto su espada con brazos temblorosos, su ala aún no se regeneraba del todo y la sangre que se estaba secando sobre su rostro le dificultaba un poco la visión del lado derecho. Observo a Mike sonreírle, Mikasa sintió amargura cuando los recuerdos la atacaron en ese instante.

Todas aquellas sonrisas que le dedico, aquellos elogios por su mejoría, cuando le revolvía el cabello con cariño, cuando la cargaba y abrazaba, pero más que nada sentía más aquellas sonrisas. Aquellas hermosas sonrisas que una infinidad de veces le dedico. Mikasa sonrió con tristeza y amargura. Como extrañaba al arcángel Mike, aquel hombre que llego a considerar su segundo padre.

Mikasa al pensar en eso último lo creyó muy irónico. _Siempre el segundo en todo, ¿eh?_

Su corazón latió con fuerza, al verse débil de combatirlo. Y la ira le inundo al darse cuenta de su debilidad por aquel hombre de ojos ámbar.

—Maestro—Mike le observo mientras sus alas negras eran extendidas—. Extraño que usted este a mi lado—su mirada estaba en el suelo, no se sentía capaz de verlo.

Mike sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo también te extraño Mikasa—bajo su espada por un momento—. Pero esto es lo que soy ahora, ya no puedo volver al cielo, ni hoy ni nunca—sus palabras sonaron tristes y su miraba lo delataba. Los ojos de Mikasa se empañaron.

Solo los demonios que fueron ángeles antes, pueden demostrar emociones y rara vez lo hacían los demonios de sangre.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien—lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos cuando apretó la espada con ambas manos. Los sentimientos que había ocultado y tratado de olvidar habían vuelto como un torrente—. Siento que las cosas terminaran así.

Mike sonrió y Mikasa pudo ver al arcángel Mike, una vez más. Algo en el cambio, Mikasa lo sintió y un leve temor se apodero de ella.

—Hazlo Mikasa—esta le miro—… ya no quiero ser lo que soy, no quiero herir más a la gente, no quiero ser más un monstruo—Mikasa se sorprendió por las palabras de Mike, su espada tembló entre sus manos, no, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

—No, no puedo—negó al decirlo. Aquello sonaba a locura.

—Estabas por hacerlo, querías matarme—le bramo mientras una lagrima de sangre bajo de su ojo derecho.

—Eso no… querías herir a Armin—le grito en respuesta—… a Marco, a mis amigos… el demonio Mike quería, usted es el arcángel Mike, no puedo, no lo hare—Mikasa tartamudeo al decirlo y aun con la espada temblando no aparto la vista de Mike.

Mike se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro, tapándose la mitad de este.

— ¿Así que no lo harás por ser aquel hombre que tanto quieres? Mikasa soy un demonio, no te aferres al pasado—al bajar la mano Mikasa miro el rostro del dolor mismo—. Disfruto matar inocentes, adoro la sensación del temor en mis víctimas, odio la vida que los humanos representan, deseo la destrucción del mundo terrenal—su voz tembló y comenzó a caminar hacia Mikasa con el rostro colmado en sufrimiento—. Quiero matarte, a Armin, a Eren, a Dios, quiero ver la sangre correr—sus ojos estaban sobre Mikasa—. Soy malo Mikasa. Te entrene de acuerdo a tu rango y posición, te entrene para destruir al mal y lo tienes parado frente a ti, mátame. Destrúyeme—Mikasa jadeo.

Mike estaba delante de Mikasa, lo único que los separaba era el largo de la espada de Mikasa.

—No—dijo con renuencia.

—Mátame—repitió, lágrimas de sangre bajaron por su rostro.

—No puedo—su voz tembló al igual que la espada.

—Mikasa…

—No lo hare…

—Mátame—repitió con ira y tomo la punta de la espada con la mano y la coloco en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

—No—bramo tratando de retirar la espada.

—Mikasa, estas traicionado a Dios…

Mikasa dejo de temblar y le vio con los ojos desorbitados.

—Te matare y después iré a por Armin, y ya nadie me detendrá…—le declaro y Mikasa no noto ni un atisbo de broma, lo decía en serio—. Destruiré toda Shiganshina y será culpa tuya.

Mikasa frunció su rostro en una mueca de dolor y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

—Soy un monstruo, detenme, es lo mejor…

—No quiero—negó con la cabeza.

—Mátame—apretó la espada y su mano comenzó a sangrar.

—No…—su labio inferior tembló.

—¡Mátame!—grito y Mikasa salto.

— ¡No!—cerro los ojos y retiro un poco la espada

—¡MATAME!—Grito nuevamente al ver como Mikasa apretaba lo parpados—¡MATAME!

—¡AHHHH!

* * *

Erwin estaba en pleno vuelo cuando un rayo cruzo por su cabeza y se detuvo de golpe. Hanji le adelanto unos metros antes de darse cuenta que no le seguía, se detuvo y giro para ver a Erwin.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto al ver el rostro imperturbable de Erwin mostrando dolor y sorpresa.

—Mike—susurro a duras penas—. Olvida el vuelo, abre el salto temporal—le ordeno llegando hasta donde ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto rápidamente tomando de la mano a Erwin y levantando la otra delante de ellos, un portal oscuro comenzó a crearse delante de ellos, risas y maldiciones salían del interior.

—No puedo explicarlo pero algo le paso a Mike…—el portal termino de abrirse y un calor abrazador salió de él junto con aquellos sonidos.

—Mierda—fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar su mano y soltar a Erwin, él se introdujo y Hanji le siguió.

En el interior la oscuridad era total, el calor insufrible y los gritos ensordecedores, Hanji odiaba el salto temporal al igual que Erwin, no se utilizaba a menos que de verdad fuera una emergencia, pues te llevaba en cuestión de nada a tu destino, algo grave debió de haberle pasado a Mike.

* * *

Jean subió con su DMT y dio una vuelta en el aire esquivando a un titán al tiempo que Sasha cortaba su nuca y lo derribaba, Connie venia unos metros detrás asegurándose de que ningún otro se acercara mientras implementaban la estrategia carnada y cazador.

Jean aterrizo sobre un tejado y comenzó a correr siendo seguido por Sasha y Connie. Los laboratorios y lo que fueron las casas donde se recluían a los ángeles, ahora ya no se usaban más que para guardar alguna que otra cosa, fuera de eso, los edificios se mantuvieron como en su vieja "gloria".

Cuando estaba por saltar hacia otro edificio, una increíble luz proveniente del muro ilumino toda Shiganshina haciendo que todos se detuvieran abruptamente. Jean, Sasha y Connie se detuvieron y giraron para ver que era aquel resplandor y fue cuando notaron a Armin y a Marco parados sobre el muro.

— ¡S-son ángeles!—dijo Sasha con sorpresa, volteo a ver a Connie y a Jean y estos asintieron con la cabeza, comenzaron a correr hacia la base subterránea.

—Ya saben el plan, debemos evitar a toda costa que estas cosas lleguen a la entrada de la base subterránea, si logran llegar los d metros nos jodimos, ¿esta claro? —les grito Jean mientras disparaba los ganchos de su equipo y accionaba el gas, Jean salió disparado hacia la entrada subterránea.

—Si—gritaron los otros dos siguiendo los movimientos de Jean.

* * *

Armin miro el panorama un momento antes de agitar sus alas y lanzarse en picada hacia la entrada subterránea. Voló siendo seguido por Marco hasta la entrada y se detuvieron a tres metros de esta girándose hacia los titanes que venían hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás Armin?—pregunto Marco a un costado suyo desenvainando su espada.

—Soy un ángel escudo—Marco le vio—. ¿Qué crees que hare?—al decir eso un escudo de luz comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y comenzó a expandirse por todo el largo de la entrada y tres metros a la redonda—. Ellos no van a pasar a con los humanos.

Marco miro sorprendido el poder de Armin y por el rabillo del ojo noto como la unidad de Jean se acercaba a gran velocidad esquivando cuando titán se les cruzaba y haciéndose cargo de algunos.

—Viene Jean y los otros…—aviso en voz baja para después ponerse en guardia—. Prepárate para cuando lleguen no sabemos si nos atacaran o si decidirán ayudarnos—declaro Marco mirando hacia ellos.

Armin al escucharlo asintió con la cabeza. Al verlos noto que algo había cambiado en ellos, no lograba precisar que era pero en definitiva algo no era igual. Al tenerlos a unos metros miro cierto brillo en su mirada y bajo la espada, Marco le miro y estaba a punto de decirle que se pusiera en guardia otra vez cuando fue interrumpido por Armin.

—Ellos ya han hecho su elección Marco—declaro al tiempo que la unidad de Jean aterrizaba a unos escasos metros delante de ellos. Los cinco se vieron esperando cualquier acción por parte de los otros, la tensión era palpable.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto Jean mientras sus ojos dejaron los de Marco para posarse sobre Armin—. ¿Cuál es el plan? —le cuestiono mientras volteaba al escuchar un golpe sordo, notando como los titanes habían comenzado a agolparse contra el campo.

—Lo primordial es mantenerlos a raya—dicto Armin mientras los señalaba—. Pero si podemos acabar con ellos mejor que perfecto.

— ¿Y ya? ¿Qué lograríamos con esto? —pregunto Sasha.

—Para empezar, impedir la destrucción de los humanos dentro de Shiganshina—dijo Armin.

—Y también ganarle algo de tiempo a Eren—hablo esta vez Marco.

Todos le vieron.

—Si Eren gana todo esto se terminara, ellos podrán seguir saliendo eternamente después de todo los titanes normales no los pilotan nadie son solo cascarones vacíos, pero, si le damos suficiente tiempo a Eren el tomara una decisión y todo esto terminara—declaro Armin con voz dura, sabiendo que si el juicio final de Eren era negativo podría acabar con la humanidad— ¿está claro? —pregunto.

—Ni en un millón de años pensé recibir órdenes de un ángel—bromeo Connie tomando posición.

—Pero debes de admitir que es muy divertido—concordó un poco Sasha mientras ambos giraban hacia el campo y miraban a los titanes cada vez más aglomerados.

— ¿Alguna estatura en específico? —pregunto Connie.

—Ataquen a todos los que estén en un rango menor a 7 metros, a todos los demás solo aléjenlos—les dijo Jean mientras tomaba posición aun lado de ellos.

—" _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando"_ —se dijo Armin al ver al escuadrón prepararse para salir.

—Saldré con ellos, ¿Armin estarás bien? —pregunto Marco mientras tomaba posición aun lado de ellos

—Claro—les miro a todos—. Solo procuren regresar ¿sí?

—Qué poca confianza hombre—se rio Connie.

— ¿Qué no los ángeles debían tener fe? —le sonrió Sasha con precaución.

—Vamos a volver Armin—le dijo Marco.

Jean solo le dedico una mirada antes de levantar su mano derecha en un puño.

—Listos—llamo—. Ahora—todos salieron por diferentes lados atrayendo a los titanes.

Armin les vio alejarlos del campo y solo unos pocos de gran tamaño quedaron.

— _Eren… por favor toma la decisión correcta._

* * *

— _ **Los voy a exterminar… los matare… los matare a todos**_ —repetía una y otra vez mientras sus ojos dorados miraban hacia el pavimento destrozado, las estacas a su alrededor salían cada vez más gruesas como si trataran de hacer un escudo. Las gigantescas y deformes alas negras de Eren se torcían y estiraban en su espalda, como si tuvieran vida propia. Saliva salía de la boca de Eren y algunos gruñidos casi animales.

 _¿Qué mierdas fue lo que hice?_ —se cuestionó Levi al ver a Eren de aquella manera—. _¿Qué hice?_ —sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su respiración agitada. Un gran sentimiento de dolor se expandía velozmente por su cuerpo. Y se vio incapaz de lograr recordar.

La mirada de Eren se clavo en Levi y este, por primera vez, experimento un temor puro.

Aquellos ojos carecían de conciencia alguna, parecían los ojos de un animal.

— _ **Levi…**_ —este le clavo la vista— _ **¡TE MATARE!**_ —un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta mientras una espada de luz pura aparecía en su mano izquierda y sus gigantescas alas comenzaban a batirse.

Levi le vio levantar vuelo y clavar sus ojos en él, pero era como si en realidad no lo estuviera viendo, era como si sus ojos le atravesaran. El rostro de Eren se había vuelto neutro, lo cual de cierta forma, causaba mas miedo que si mostrara un rostro enojado.

Levi retrocedió un poco y levanto su espada hacia Eren, este al verle ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, le sonrió pero aquella sonrisa carecía de cualquier emoción. Levi frunció el ceño, apretó el mango de la espada y se preparó para el ataque.

Una fracción de segundo basto para tenerlo flotando delante de él. Levi por la impresión se paralizo.

—" _Es veloz"_

Eren solo se quedó de pie, delante de él.

— _ **Dame un motivo por el cual la humanidad deba vivir**_ —aquella pregunta desconcertó a Levi—. _ **¿Por qué se debe salvar la humanidad? ¿Qué gana la tierra si se quedan? ¿Qué gana mi padre si no se van?**_ —Levi frunció el ceño.

—Es algo que tú fuiste—su voz salió dura para su sorpresa—. Tú fuiste humano… tu deberías saber si dejarlos vivir o no—Eren ni se inmuto un poco. _"¿Es este el modo de juicio?"_ —. Tu padre no quiere su eliminación, el desea verlos vivir. Él siempre ha querido que sus hijos vivan—sus ojos miraban con detenimiento a Eren pero este parecía ido.

Levi se forzó a hacer memoria sobre lo que había hecho después de hacer aquel pacto con su hermana, pero sus memorias estaban tan difusas y revueltas que le fue imposible saber que era lo que había hecho. _"¿logre mi cometido y mate al dirigente humano?",_ se preguntó y muy vagamente supo que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era negativa.

— _ **No estas contestando a mi pregunta**_ —dijo con aquella voz que comenzaba a inquietar a Levi.

Levi seguía paralizado, sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera podría costarle la vida, ahora que era mitad demonio ya no contaba con su poder total y una lucha ahora con Eren no sería la mejor opción, sería un suicidio total. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, de cuál era el sitio donde se encontraban. Por el rabillo del ojo noto los edificios que se colapsaban y las calles agrietadas. Había gente muerta, aplastada por escombros o empalada por las estacas y muchas más corría despavorida.

— ¿Qué has hecho Eren? —le grito Levi al ver el caos que se formaba a su alrededor. El rostro impávido de Eren mostro una leve sonrisa que poco a poco fue creciendo en una desagradable mueca—. Eren…

— _**¿¡YO!? ¿Crees que todo esto es mi culpa? ¿Qué yo soy el responsable?**_ —Levi retrocedió un poco al ver la inestabilidad de Eren—. _ **¡Tú eres el único responsable de todo esto!**_ —entonces como si de una película se tratara todos los recuerdos llegaron como una bomba a su cabeza descolocándolo por completo, sacándolo de su ensoñación y mostrándole todo lo que había hecho.

Levi jadeo y se encontró fuera de lugar, su desorientación fue tal que su vista se nublo momentáneamente.

— _**¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!**_ —le grito Eren mientras levantaba la espada y la bajaba con ira.

Levi apenas fue consiente que Eren le atacaba y no se percató de cuando se tele transporto atrás de este eludiendo el ataque y apenas se dio cuenta que la mitad de la ciudad había desaparecido con un atronador sonido, aquel ataque dejo un páramo desértico delante de ellos. Lo que una vez fue una ciudad en crecimiento ahora era ruinas, reducida a la nada. Levi miro la escena estupefacto.

—" _Su poder es abrumador"_ —pensó en cuanto sus sentidos se agudizaron de nuevo. Una gigantesca nube de polvo y escombro se levantaba imponente detrás de Eren. Levi le vio con asombro y temor— _"¿Por qué crear algo como esto?"_ —se preguntó mirando a Eren girarse con lentitud, el rostro de Eren estaba enmarcado por el dolor y el odio y de sus ojos caían lagrimas doradas— _"¿Qué fue lo que hice?_ —se reclamó cuándo Eren le estuvo viendo de nuevo.

— _ **Ya eh tomado una decisión…**_ —su escalofriante voz perforo en los oídos de Levi, la ciudad bajo ellos comenzaba a dejar de cimbrar mientras el humo se dispersaba con lentitud, cenizas y tierra caía del cielo cubriendo los cuerpos de Levi y Eren como si se tratara de nieve—. _**No merecen una segunda oportunidad… La humanidad debe morir**_ —al pronunciar aquella palabras levanto la espada al cielo y un enorme rayo dorado golpeo contra la espada mientras el cielo se oscurecía con rapidez—. _**El juicio ha terminado.**_

* * *

 **Akasjdafjalakasl! O.o oh god**

 **Hola mundo.**

 **Bueno primero que nada… PERDÓN, DE VERDAD PERDÓN.**

 **ME TARDE DEMASIADO D:**

 **Ya casi entro a la uní y estudiar aquí y allá y nada de tiempo de por medio me dejo sin la oportunidad de poder actualizar hasta hoy adlaksjfalñfsjf y además este capítulo quedo muy largo y ;-; siento que no esta tan bien pero…**

 **¡EL FINAL YA VIENE!**

 **Solo tres capítulos más y es todo, se acabó.**

 **Sé que no le di mucho papel a Levi y a Eren pero en el siguiente uff –se calla-**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy mal? Pues no me importa :´D**

 **X ya está publicado y próximamente el final ;u; todavía no lo creo XD siempre abandono los proyectos o los elimino sin previo aviso.**

 **Esperemos este no sea el caso n.n**

 **Agradezco mucho a las personas que comentan y los que me leen, me hace querer seguir escribiendo n.n se los agradezco.**

 **Solo una pregunta random**

 **¿Cuál creen que será el final? ewe**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	18. Capitulo 18: Es todo

La ceniza que caía del cielo se juntó con el viento creando una leve cortina gris que les cubría y les dejaba a la vista de a momentos.

El martillear de lo que una vez fue un corazón vivo, golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en la figura de Eren, simplemente no podía creer lo que el castaño había dicho. Creyó escuchar mal, debió de haberlo hecho.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se fundieron y se destruyeron cuando un atronar rayo dorado bajo del cielo estrellándose contra la espada que Eren sostenía en alto. Ese era el poder final para cumplir su castigo, el poder para poder destruir a la humanidad.

Las palabras morían en su boca y le impedían toda oportunidad de articular una oración coherente, su mente seguía procesando la respuesta, simplemente era increíble. Cuando el rayo paro de bajar, el cuerpo entero de Eren irradiaba energía pura.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, pero sin embargo, Levi ya no percibió emoción o sentimiento alguno en los ojos de Eren. Este por su parte bajo la espada y la coloco a un costado suyo.

— _**¡Muerte!**_ —pronuncio mientras abría su mano derecha y la espada caía hacia la tierra, los ojos de Levi dejaron los de Eren para seguir la espada que se incrusto sobre lo que antes fue pavimento y de inmediato noto como un aura negra comenzaba a emanar de ella.

Un momento después las estacas poco a poco pararon de salir hasta detenerse, el viento incremento un poco su velocidad y las cenizas casi ya no eran percibibles. Alrededor de la zona de caída de la espada la tierra comenzó a podrirse, y poco a poco alrededor igual, el área afectada crecía exponencialmente. Parecía como si cientos de años hubieran pasado en solo segundos, destruyendo lo que el hombre había construido.

Los ojos de Levi dejaron de ver aquella devastadora escena para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos muertos de Eren. Levi sintió vagamente la ira e impotencia acumularse dentro de él, amenazando con salir de la peor forma.

No era culpa de Eren, y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Todo esto había sido su culpa y de los suyos. Sus decisiones equivocadas los habían conducido hasta la situación en la que se encontraban.

Esto había sido su plan desde un inicio, lo que buscaban. Y lo habían logrado. Todo había sido un rotundo éxito.

— _**¿Por qué me mira así? ¿No era esto lo que buscabas?**_ —al decir aquello Levi apretó levemente la mandíbula—. _**Ahora la humanidad será borrada de la faz de la tierra y con ella ustedes…**_ —Levi le vio—. _**En el paraíso de mi padre, los seres como tú no pueden existir. El me pidió juzgar a los humanos y eso ya lo eh hecho… pero ustedes… no necesitan ser juzgados, ustedes son un veneno que debe ser borrado**_ —su voz, a pesar de sonar aterradora, era acompasada y calmada.

Levi sabia la causa de aquella decisión, era sentido común después de todo. Definitivamente no le culparía.

Todo había sido, en gran parte, su culpa. Suya y solo suya. Por aceptar desde un inicio, para empezar. Obligo a Eren a hacer el juicio y a Dios a adelantarlo al ver en peligro a Eren. El juicio fue influenciado por él.

—Eren…—este al escuchar su nombre frunció de forma imperceptible el ceño, levanto su mano derecha y le apunto a Levi.

— _**Todo es tu culpa**_ —una esfera de luz se formó en su mano y fue lanzada hacia Levi, este al verla venir se tele transportó lejos de ella esquivándola solo con un margen de pocos segundos. Cuando Levi se detuvo unos metros a su derecha miro que la bola de luz se había estrellado contra un edificio y este se redujo a cenizas.

Quería asesinarlo. Y no era para menos.

—Eren… alto—este le vio e invoco otra espada—. Toma tu juicio una vez más…—Eren le miro y Levi noto confusión—. Has sido influenciado en tu decisión… enjuicia a este mundo una vez más.

— _**¿Qué cambiaría? Todos los eventos ocurridos fueron solo para demostrar que la humanidad no vale su existencia, que debe ser borrada**_ —cuando Levi le oyó comenzó a negar con la cabeza y apretó con algo de fuerza el mango de su espada, miro hacia la tierra donde el poder de destrucción de la espada ya se había alejada varios cientos de kilómetros alrededor, corroyéndolo todo—. _**No vas a parar esto—**_ le advirtió Eren.

—Esta es la decisión equivocada…— _¿Qué haces Levi?_ —. Sé que la humanidad es imperfecta pero por eso mismo es que merece vivir, lo imperfecto puede volverse perfecto. Aun puede crecer como especie, puede mejorar, cambiar— _¿pero qué dices?_

— _ **Ni siquiera tú crees en tus palabras…—**_ hizo una pausa—… _ **ni mi señor lo hace, de otro modo ¿Por qué me habría pedido juzgar a los humanos pudiéndolo hacer él?**_ —hablo sin emoción.

— ¡PORQUE EL NO LOS PODIA JUZGAR!—le grito exasperado—. El aún les ama, y es ese amor el que le impedía tomar una decisión clara, es ese mismo amor el que lo ciega para hacer el juicio. ¿Qué no lo ves?—le bramo con enojo y frustración. Y sintió su ira acrecentarse cuando Eren no mostro cambio alguno ante su repentino grito.

— " _¿lo hice incapaz de sentir dolor o este es el modo del juicio?"_

— _ **Lo único que veo es un demonio que trata de ganar tiempo… tiempo que ya no tiene**_ —en cuanto Eren termino de hablar se abalanzo hacia Levi.

Al verle venir, Levi agito sus alas y voló en su dirección contraria, sabiendo que era seguido por Eren. _"Debo de alejarlo de los humanos"._ Frente a Levi una estaca salió y la esquivo y al hacerlo y seguir avanzando una tras otra tras otra trataban de bloquearle el paso, pero solo lograban alentarlo, cosa, que de un momento a otro, causaría que Eren le diera alcance.

—" _Ah este ritmo él…"_ —su pensamiento se detuvo cuando una estaca casi le dio y al ver su desventaja en la ciudad comenzó a elevarse lo suficiente como para que las estacas ya no le impidieran avanzar. Al ver hacia atrás noto a Eren aun siguiéndole, y con cada segundo la distancia entre ambos se acortaba drásticamente.

—Eren…— _¿Por qué aun lo intento?_ —. Por favor…—jadeo un poco al decirlo. Estaba sobre esforzando su cuerpo.

— _ **Es muy tarde… la decisión ya fue tomada…**_ —al escucharlo una memoria le golpeo como un mal recuerdo dejándole un sabor amargo.

—" _ **La decisión ya fue tomada… cae Levi…"**_

Frunció el entrecejo mientras extendió sus alas totalmente rectas, parando su vuelo. Eren le rebaso con una velocidad impresionante. Ambos quedaron a unos metros de distancia.

—Eren…—Levi le vio con detenimiento y otra memoria más llego hasta él.

—" _ **Mira Levi este bello bebe es tu sobrino… ¿ahora seremos una gran familia no?"—**_ _"Es increíble lo que me puedes hacer",_ pensó con tristeza.

—Sé que debes odiarme y es justificado… mis actos fueron aberrantes—comenzó con la voz seria, llena de arrepentimiento.

Eren levanto su espada y esta comenzó a brillar.

—Tú debes juzgar de acuerdo a tus experticias con los humanos, que en parte, me encargue que todas ellas fueran horribles—declaro cuando miro que el brillo de la espada era expulsado en una onda de choque, Levi al verla venir creo un campo que tembló cuando la onda choco contra el—. Pero Eren de verdad piénsalo, ¿es esto lo que quieres?—le miro con la esperanza de hacerlo dudar.

— _**¿Es esto lo que tu quieres?**_ —cuando aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de Eren, Levi se petrifico un instante. Efectivamente, eso era lo que había querido en un principio, la destrucción de la humanidad y el dolor de Eren por negarse a cooperar, pero, en algún momento del camino que recorrieron para llegar hasta donde estaban, aquel anheló cambio y ahora ya no estaba seguro que querer aquel final.

No… ahora ya no quería ese final.

—Así era…—bramo con ira cuando otro ataque, del tipo bombardero llego hasta el, se alejó unos metros cuando el campo exploto pero una de las explosiones le alcanzo quemándole el brazo izquierdo—. Pero estaba equivocado…—se cubrió levemente su brazo herido con el otro y esquivo otra ataque—. Eren…—le llamo cuando su brazo comenzó a curarse y la nube creada por la anterior explosión se había disipado—. No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones… sé que es muy tarde para eso…—la distancia entre ambos no podía sobrepasar de los diez metros—. Pero, no por mis errores ni por los de los demás, debes de castigar a una especie que quedo al margen de dichos actos. Da tu juicio una vez más…—pidió.

Eren le miro sin emoción.

— _ **Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión**_ —levanto la espada y en la punta de esta una bola de luz verde comenzó a crecer, Levi sintió un gran poder emanar de ella—. _ **La decisión fue tomado**_ —bajo la espada y la esfera de no más de veinte centímetros fue lanzada, Levi le esquivo sin esfuerzo y cuando lo hizo, la miro caer a la tierra.

Levi sintió miles de vidas humanos con pánico y terror, tratando de escapar u orando al Dios de los cielos, en segundos desaparecer. Fue como si se cortara una señal.

Con horror Levi miro como un gigantesco hongo de tierra se levantaba imponente como si de una explosión atómica se tratara. Toda la ciudad había desaparecido y con ella su población. Los pedazos de tierra y otros objetos les pasaron rozando. Gigantescas corrientes de aire comenzaron a golpearlos, producto de la explosión.

La ira inundo a Levi a una velocidad impresionante.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula antes de apartar la vista de aquella horrible escena y ver hasta donde Eren.

— ¡EREN! —Bramo con furia mientras se abalanzaba hacia él. Sus espadas chocaron produciendo un choque metálico ensordecedor, similar al sonido de un trueno—. Cambie mi juicio, mi forma de pensar y mi forma de actuar—le grito en la cara pero Eren ni se inmuto—. ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacerlo? ¿Es tu orgullo lo que te lo impide? Mira a tu alrededor…—la cólera se había apoderado de el—. Detén todo este acto sin sentido… Eren… el joven que conocí hubiera sido incapaz de todo esto… tú no eres así, yo sí, yo desee esto, pero no más… cambie mi decisión, el final que quería… ¿¡PORQUE TU NO PUEDES HACERLO!?—grito a todo pulmón y con una ira desbordándose por todo su cuerpo.

— _ **Morirás primero…**_ —el rostro de Levi mostro dolor puro ante la voz robótica y sin vida de Eren—. _**Después de eliminarte ya no habrá ningún impedimento para cumplir con mi papel**_ —hablo con voz neutra, los ojos de Levi estaban abiertos de par en par. Las espadas entre ambos temblaban y amenazaban con romperse por la presión a la que eran sometidas.

— ¿Y tus amigos que? ¿Qué si ellos decidieran apoyar a la humanidad? —dijo con furia aumentando la presión, Eren frunció con levedad el ceño.

—Ellos dejarían de ser mi amigos—Levi simplemente no podía creerlo—. Morirían junto contigo.

—A la mierda contigo—bramo y con todas sus fuerzas en la espada empujo contra la espada de Eren hasta partirla, enterró su espada en el pecho del castaño y de una patada lo mando a volar lejos—. Ya basta—gruño con ira. Eren viro varias veces en el aire antes de nivelarse y volver a estar en pose defensiva.

Eren le miro levemente sorprendido.

—Basta—dijo con voz cansada. Le miro y Levi supo lo que debía de hacer—. Eren, una vez que escoges este camino es difícil salir de él…—miro una emoción en el ojos de Eren que rápidamente murió—. Eren ya no peleare más contigo—Levi miro su espada y se la arrojo a Eren, este la atrapo en el aire—. Esto se acaba ahora, para mí y para ellos—Levi extendió sus brazos a los costados—. Mátame.

Aquellas palabras lograron sacar un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Eren.

— _**¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Crees que no lo hare?**_ —amenazo.

—Sé que lo harás— confirmo Levi—, simplemente no quiero ver en lo que te convertirás y el dolor y sufrimiento que causaras. No quiero ser parte de ello—al decir eso Levi bajo la vista para ya no ver la mirada muerta de Eren. Eso y porque sabía que si lo seguía viendo le darían ganas de llorar de rabia. Y no quería que viera aquella debilidad.

— _ **Me lo estas dejando muy fácil**_ —Eren tomo con ambas manos la espada y apunto a Levi

Levi respiro muy profundo y después un dolor penetro en su abdomen. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro de Eren cernido sobre el de él.

— ¿Por qué lloras Eren? ¿No era esto lo que querías? —pregunto Levi con voz temblorosa mientras su mano derecha subía y acariciaba el rostro de Eren, limpiando la mejilla derecha de Eren que estaba húmeda por las lágrimas. Un hilillo de sangre bajo por el mentón de Levi.

Eren al escucharle, incrusto más la espada.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías? —la voz de Levi salió rota.

Los ojos de Eren cobraron vida, y Levi pudo ver aquella vibrantes orden, puertas al alma de aquel chico, vivas una vez más.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre—al decir aquello la vista que estaba clavada en los ojos de Eren, comenzó a hacerse borrosa, el veneno de su propia espada comenzó a debilitarlo.

Sus alas dejaron de batirse y su cuerpo resbalo por la espada cayendo hacia la tierra que estaba muriendo.

— _ **Ah…**_ —jadeo Eren al ver el cuerpo de Levi caer, su cuerpo entero tembló—… _**n-n**_ o…—su voz se rompió cuando cambio de tono y más lagrimas bajaron por su rostro—. ¡LEVI!

* * *

El tubo del salto temporal se abrió y una luz segó levemente a Erwin y Hanji cuando hubieron salido de aquel lugar.

Les recibió la última gran guerra de especies. Todo era un caos total.

Un titán pasó corriendo delante de ellos y cuando se hubo alejado, tanto Hanji como Erwin se paralizaron. Delante de ellos, Mikasa Ackerman, el arcángel más fuerte de los cielos, lloraba y acariciaba el cabello de Mike Zakarius, un ángel caído.

—Perdón…—sollozo con la voz rota Mikasa mientras removía unos mechones de la frente de Mike, el cual permanecía inmóvil.

Un gran charco de sangre se extendía bajo el cuerpo de Mike, manchando a la chica y a la tierra a su alrededor. La espada aún seguía atravesando el cuerpo de Mike.

—Mike…—grito Hanji volando hasta donde Mikasa y él estaban.

Mikasa al verles, derramo algunas lágrimas más antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente a Mike. Lo coloco con cuidado en el piso y se alejó volando, con dolor y tristeza en cada una de las facciones de su rostro.

Erwin solo la vio irse.

Su vista reparo en Hanji a un lado de Mike. De pie delante de el sin atreverse a moverse.

—Erwin—le llamo cuando se puso de rodillas delante de Mike, cayendo sobre el charco de sangre de su amigo.

Este se acercó y termino de pie aun lado de Hanji, ambos miraron a un Mike vivo, pero no por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —Le cuestiono Erwin—. Esto no es lo que habíamos planeado Zakarius—su voz fue cortante.

—Admítelo. Lo viste venir, desde hace muchos siglos Erwin, no sé porque te sorprende que sucediera ahora—hablo con voz débil. Sus ojos se habían vuelto ámbar.

—Todavía puedo curarte—le dijo Hanji en tono suave—. Todavía no llegas a la etapa final de purificación…

—Déjalo…—pidió Mike—. Esto es lo que había buscado desde hace algún tiempo… solo que lo había olvidado—al decir esto último miro directo a Erwin, este le miro con el ceño fruncido.—Levi está muerto…—Hanji abrió los ojos totalmente y Erwin le miro atónito—. O lo estará en unos instantes… gano Eren…—tosió sangre y miro a sus compañeros—… la humanidad se perderá… —al decir aquello sus ojos volaron directo a los de Erwin— ¿Erwin que es lo que te prometió nuestro señor para que aun sigas peleando en nombre de él? —pidió saber, su voz cada vez era más rasposa y débil.

Erwin le vio.

—Algo que ya no vale la pena ahora…—dijo sin más. Miro hacia la muralla y la vio infestada de titanes—. ¿Sabes porque les mande atacar esta fortaleza…? El líder de los soldados de exterminio está aquí, si el muere el bando humano se rinde, simple estrategia de ataque…—después miro a Mike—… y bueno, tu naciste aquí y decidí que sería simbólico que murieras aquí…—murmuro desviando la vista.

—Conque lo sabias…—sonrió con levedad y después tosió más sangre.

—No hables idiota…—le regaño Hanji.

—Me daba un idea… mas no pensé que…

—… lo hiciera… lo siento por eso Erwin—sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse—. Ser el líder de la tierra—Erwin le vio con el ceño fruncido—. Nada mal, ¿Por qué traicionarlo? —pregunto con voz cada vez más débil.

—Estoy harto de conformarme con lo mínimo—dijo sin más

—Eres irrelevante Smith…—cerro sus ojos y su pecho se detuvo.

Hanji dio un respiro ahogado.

—Murió—confirmo—. ¿Ahora qué?—dijo con la voz levemente temblorosa. Para Erwin, Hanji era todo un espécimen, una de pocos demonios de nacimiento capaz de mostrar emociones. En aquel momento deseo que no solo ella pudiera mostrarlas.

Erwin miro el cuerpo de Mike una vez más antes de mirar a la muralla de nuevo.

—El ataque ya no puede detenerse, solo queda ver que los ángeles hagan bien su trabajo—dijo sin ningún cambio en su voz.

—Un espectador… creo que es lo único bueno que se nos da hacer—bromeo poniéndose de pie. Miro el cuerpo de Mike y observo junto a Erwin como este se convertía en tierra y desaparecía con el viento.

—Nosotros no somos los buenos Hanji, dejémosle brillar por una vez.

— ¿Y los humanos?

—Ten un poco de "fe" en ellos Zoe, no pueden ser tan mediocres—a lo lejos miro como Mikasa llegaba al muro y desaparecía detrás de este.

—" _Te lo encargo Ackerman"_

* * *

—Armin—este levanto, al escuchar aquella voz levanto la vista encontrándose con Mikasa que descendía hacia él, atravesando su campo.

Sintió como sus ojos ardían amenazando con llorar. La felicidad y el alivio le inundo.

—Mikasa—sonrió con levedad al decirlo, pero al ver la cara que traía Mikasa, aquella sonrisa no duro mucho—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto inmediatamente después de que ella aterrizara delante de él y retrajera sus alas.

Mikasa apretó los labios con levedad.

—Mike está muerto—Armin al escucharla se sorprendió. Al verla supo que decía la verdad, no cabía duda de que no mentía—. Y-yo le mate…—dijo mirando sus manos temblorosas—… Armin yo…

—No Mikasa—hablo rápidamente al verla en aquel estado—. No te culpes por favor, lo que paso… estoy seguro que fue completamente su elección—dijo buscando convencerla.

Y a él, no podía creer que aquel hombre hubiese muerto tan fácilmente.

Un silencio se instauro entre ambos, que era interrumpido por los temblores producidos por los titanes.

—Armin—el aludido la miro—. Él me ha dado una misión—al escucharla sus ojos azules penetraron los grises de Mikasa—. Debo matar al líder humano, debo sacrificar a Pixis— al escucharla su boca se abrió levemente a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¿No lo harás verdad? —cuestiono rápidamente,

—Lo hare—su rostro mostro determinación—. Es lo mejor Armin. Solo ese hombre tiene el motivo para pelear, sin él, el resto se detendrá—al decirlo su voz no vacilo ni un poco.

—Pero… ¿y los humanos que le apoyan?

—No les hare daño… no a ellos.

Armin miro como el rostro de Mikasa poco a poco se tornaba serio otra vez.

—Piénsalo así Armin, una parte de ellos han decidido pelear a nuestro lado, ¿Qué crees que pasara con ellos si ese hombre vive? —pregunto con la mirada seria.

—Les trataran de traidores…

—Y serán asesinados por los suyos—concluyo.

—Pero Mikasa…

—Armin… lo hemos presenciado por siglos—sus ojos se volvieron fríos—, de lo que son capaces de hacer con tal de conseguir lo que más anhelan y quieren y si hemos de sacrificar a una vida para salvar varias más—ambos se vieron—, que así sea.

Armin la miro y comenzó a pensarlo con detenimiento. Ella tenía razón, esa era la decisión más viable.

—No dejare que ningún demonio cruce—dijo con la voz tenue volviendo la vista al frente—. Mas sin embargo… no puedo garantizar lo mismo con los humanos.

Mikasa le sonrió levemente.

—Gracias—murmuro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Se dio vuelta y miro la puerta metálica que dirigía a la ciudad subterránea, con ambas manos la abrió e ingreso a la ciudad.

Cuando Armin no la sintió más, miro hacia el cielo. Las estacas habían parado hace algún tiempo y el viento había comenzado a soplar, y se encontró preguntando si todo esto estaría por terminar.

—Dios protégenos…

* * *

Después de que Sasha y Connie se habían ido por el lado derecho, Jean y Marco habían ido rápidamente por el izquierdo.

Había demasiados titanes y venían muchos más, mientras la abertura estuviera ahí, no podrían hacer mucho más que pararles.

Marco derribo a un titán al tiempo que Jean aterrizaba en el techo de una construcción semi destruida. Jean miro a Marco y frunció el ceño antes de desviar la vista y comenzar a caminar por el tejado.

Marco sonrió.

— ¿Alguna vez pararas de verme de esa forma? —pregunto colocándose delante de Jean, impidiéndole avanzar—. Deja de culparte de mi muerte…

Jena al verlo bajo la vista a sus espadas.

—No debí de haber aceptado—murmuro apretando el mango de sus espadas.

—No, no debiste—Jean levanto la vista y le vio con sorpresa—. Pero lo hiciste porque así eres tu Jean. Y te seguí porque, aparte de que no podíamos negarnos—sonrió—. No podía cambiar tu naturaleza—un titán cayó muerto en una construcción delante de ellos, rompiendo la atmosfera que habían creado.

—No es tiempo de reconciliaciones—les grito Sasha pasando velozmente por un costado suyo.

—Después los besos, primero esto—bromee Connie siguiendo a Sasha.

Marco les vio irse y luego le sonrió a Jean.

— ¿Aun podemos tener aquella cita? —pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Jean le sonrió.

—Has lo que quieras—dijo desviando la vista, corrió un poco antes de comenzar a alejar con el DMT siguiendo a Sasha y a Connie.

—De acuerdo—murmuro siguiéndoles.

* * *

—Reiner…—le llamo Berthold cuando lo tuvo a una distancia relativamente cercana.

Reiner se detuvo en seco y se giró para encararlo.

— ¿Vienes a detenerme? —pregunto con media sonrisa.

—No—su voz salió dura— ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos buscaron respuesta—. ¿Por qué pecaste? —le gruño molesto.

Reiner le sonrió ampliamente.

—Ser bueno simplemente no es lo mío—dijo sin más—. Deseo hacer más que solo someterme bajo el poder de alguien más.

— ¿Y crees que eso cambiara volviéndote un demonio? —bramo con enojo.

—No, pero… tendré más libertades—al verle Berthold noto que en efecto, lo decía enserio.

— ¿¡Qué te paso!? —casi grito al decirlo—. ¿Dónde está ese Reiner que se preocupa por sus amigos? ¿Qué detestaba a los demonios? ¿Qué era mi amigo y no se habría atrevido a traicionarnos? —cada pregunta salía con rapidez cargada de desesperación y enojo.

—Sigue aquí—hablo con levedad y Berthold le miro como si se tratara de un desconocido—. Y podemos seguir siendo compañeros… amigos… si vienes conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto sin creerlo.

—Ven conmigo y se mi aliado—hablo estirando su mano derecha hacia Berthold.

—No lo hare…—su voz tembló al decirlo. Retrocedió un paso mirando la mano extendida a él.

—Berthold…

—Perdóname Reiner… pero yo no soy capaz de compartir tu egoísmo—dijo mirándolo con una infinita decepción—. Creí que eras mejor que esto…

—Y yo que tú me conocías—

Ambos se vieron, ya sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

—Adiós Reiner—le dijo Berthold dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse.

—Así que es todo…

Berthold le escucho pero no se atrevió a girarse, sabiendo que si lo hacía probablemente se arrepentiría de su decisión.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola mundo!**

 **Como decirlo… wou.**

 **Temía que jamás pudiera terminar este capítulo XD suerte que si pude.**

 **Ya faltan dos capítulos más y la historia estaría concluyendo.**

 **No puedo creer lo lejos que llegue ;u;**

 **Sé que me tardo mucho… mucho. Pido disculpas.**

 **Un día no tiene suficientes horas.**

 **Agradezco a los que aun leen mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Sin ustedes no hubiera continuado.**

 **Buenoooooo siendo que no tengo nada más que decirles… solo queda esperar hasta ver cuando les publico el 19 (que ya empecé :D)**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Capitulo 19: la paz luego de la tormenta

La sensación de caída era asfixiante, se cernía sobre él como una bruma que buscaba su perdición. El aire zumbaba en sus oídos, respirar era dificultoso y vagamente logro distinguir que alguien le llamaba. No, no era alguien, era Eren. Esa era su voz. Oírle llamarle con tal desesperación le pareció incorrecto, sentir su propia caída le pareció un sueño…

Todo parecía tan irreal

Eren

La guerra

Sus acciones

Pensar en todo eso mientras caía hacia una muerte segura, era lo correcto. Recordar sus acciones y decisiones que le llevaron hasta donde estaba, le pareció bien. Se arrepentiría en su siguiente vida si la tenía, pues en esta ya no tenía tiempo. Su cuerpo debilitado era tan frágil como el de un humano y a la altura a la que se encontraba cayendo sería imposible que sobreviviera. No habría forma de que se salvara si impactaba contra el suelo. Eren se coló en su mente una vez más.

— _Su voz…_ — pensó— _justo ahora me pareció tan familiar…_ — aquel pensamiento lo tomo por sorpresa, porque, era cierto.

Aquella voz, le pareció familiar casi conocida y no por el hecho de que ya hubieran hablado antes. Sintió conocerla de muchos tiempo atrás. Al pensar en eso, trato de abrir sus ojos y verle, pero no lo logro, todo su cuerpo había sido atrapado por el veneno de su propia espada. Sus alas no respondían ni su cuerpo. Todo él dormía a la espera de su muerte.

— _¿Te conocí antes y no lo recuerdo?_ —Volvió a preguntarse— _¿porque siento como si…_ — un leve dolor le instó el cuerpo entero— _tú y yo nos conociéramos?_

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar y la oscuridad lo absorbió como un agujero negro.

* * *

Bajo él, el césped muerto picaba su cuerpo inerte, a su alrededor el aire removida las hojas de los árboles, entonces como si las fuerzas hubiesen vuelto a él, pudo abrir sus ojos y se encontró mirando hacia el cielo semi nublado de camino al atardecer. Se incorporó con lentitud. Miro a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en medio del bosque de los árboles gigantes.

— _No este bosque_ …

Un violento escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Estar en aquel lugar le hacía sentir ansiedad. No quería estar en ese lugar. Al estar de pie, la brisa le atravesó y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba ahí, por lo menos no físicamente. Su mente había ido más haya de su cuerpo, ¿pero porque?

Su vista dio una vuelta más y al ver cada detalle vislumbró a un joven de piel blanca y cabello negro sobre la rama de uno de aquellos gigantescos árboles.

Se vio a si mismo encima de aquel árbol.

— ¿ _Un recuerdo…?_

Comenzó a sentirse mareado. Todo ese lugar era un recuerdo, recuerdo del cual él no tenía conocimiento. Quiso avanzar pero una punzada seguida de un dolor agudo en el abdomen, se lo impidió. No necesito preguntarse porque le dolía pues ya sabía que era por su herida, pero aun así y dadas las circunstancias deseaba saber porque estaba ahí. Porque específicamente en ese lugar y no en otro.

Una serie de voces juveniles cortaron el hilo de sus acciones cuando se disponía a intentar moverse una vez más, y de un momento a otro un grupo de niños corrió hacia él atravesándole como si de una nube se tratara. Levi sólo les vio atravesarle y marcharse con la misma rapidez con la que habían llegado, atravesando el bosque a paso presuroso, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento. El camino que tomaron muy probablemente les llevaría hacia un pueblo cercano, eso claro, con mucha suerte.

Una voz sollozante y unos pasos perseguidos por unas risas fuertes le hicieron volver su atención hacia el lugar de donde instantes antes aquellos niños habían salido. Se encontró con un niño castaño, tembloroso y con la carita anegada en lágrimas y con visible desesperación en su rostro. Aquel niño hizo vibrar su cuerpo entero en cuanto sus ojos le miraron.

Le observó agacharse y ocultarse al pie de un árbol y pronto descubrió él porqué lo hacía. Lo que había escuchado, habían sido ladrones y asesinos. Levi sabía con sólo verles que sus almas estaban tan manchadas que no tendrían arreglo ni en mil vidas. Entre risas y bromas pasaron de largo al niño oculto que temblaba como si su vida se fuese en ello y siguieron riendo mientras avanzaban. Con el ceño fruncido les siguió con la mirada. Cuando comenzó a nevar, al ver al cielo, las nubes se cerraban un poco y las luces del atardecer eran cada vez más tenues. Al verlos buscar con la mirada se imaginó que seguramente les buscaban.

— _A él y a los otros niños probablemente…_

Levi siguió viendo a aquel niño, cuando a sus oídos llegaron las palabras de aquellos sujetos.

 _ **"Mierda, quería divertirme con el pequeño…"**_

 _ **"Me hubiera gustado conservar eso esos ojos, me prendieron de solo verlos…"**_

" _ **Cuando lo encontramos pido ser el primero..."**_

Levi sintió una irá ciega acumularse en él sin motivo alguno luego de oír a aquellos cerdos hablar. El solo imaginarse a alguno de aquellos puercos tomándolo y tocándolo, le asqueo por completo. Sin darse cuenta los había comenzado a seguir, ignorando por completo el dolor de su cuerpo, aún cociente de que sólo era una memoria y no podía hacerles nada. Pero sabiendo eso también, si era una memoria, su yo real les estaba siguiendo. Y tenía curiosidad de saber que les haría.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar porque no pasaba nada, una sombra negra cayo delante de los sujetos cerrándoles el paso. De entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado salió un hombre de ojos rojos que tenía extendidas sus alas negras, su mirada era afilada y miraba con furia pura a cada humano que estaba aterrorizado. Un demonio había aparecido ante ellos.

Él había aparecido.

Levi se vio a su mismo con casi nada de sorpresa.

— ¿Con que querían divertirse con ellos un rato?—su voz salió tenebrosa y cargada de desprecio— ¿Les importa si juego un rato con ustedes?—con sólo verse, Levi supo que estaba cabreado. Muy, muy cabreado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la nube se incrementó y una serie de gritos ahogados murieron antes de ser emitidos. Cuando la nube de tierra se atenuó un poco, los sujetos yacían descuartizados por todo el suelo. Lo que una vez fueron humanos y ahora sólo eran jirones de carne irreconocible, se esparcían manchando la escasa nieve blanca que había caído, excepto por uno, que temblaba y le faltaba parte de su brazo derecho.

—Es… e-espera… te daré lo que quieras… lo que desees…— imploro el corpulento humano de rodillas ante el demonio azabache. Con las garras manchadas en sangre y la mirada oscurecida, a aquel humano no le quedaba más que rogar por su vida.

La mirada de su otro yo era sombría y cuando aquella sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, fue el fin para el humano.

—Lo único que quiero ahora es tu vida…—en cuanto dijo eso desenvaino su espada y partió al sujeto por la mitad. Una lluvia de sangre se disparó por todas partes manchando el escaso césped y parte del cuerpo de Levi.

— _¿Solía ser así?_

— Levi, sabes que no puede intervenir— Levi volteo y se encontró con Erwin levitando unos metros más a la izquierda de la escena. Con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

— ¿ _Erwin?_ —grito su mente al ver a su amigo.

—Tch, sólo adelante un poco sus muertes, ¿cuál es el problema?—contestó el Levi de sus memorias mirándose sus garras ensangrentadas. Luego, con una mueca de asco comenzó a limpiarlas.

—Sabes que no me refirió a eso—le reclamó el rubio.

— Jodete

Levi miro a su otro yo, volver sobre sus pasos hasta donde habían visto al niño pero este ya no estaba cuando el llego, se había ido. Después de verse fruncir el ceño la escena se oscureció y todo guardo silencio.

Pronto a sus oídos llegó una risa joven y todo se ilumino una vez más.

Estaba de pie en medio de un prado. Se vio a si mismo recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura. Las risas provenían desde detrás de él pero antes de poder girarse para ver quién era ese alguien le atravesó y se adelantó arrodillándose delante su otro yo.

— ¿Levi quiere jugar? — al verle Levi vagamente supo que era el niño del bosque, pero todo eso quedó en segundo plano cuando Levi le reconoció. Su mente le descolocó por completo.

—Ahora no Eren… sabes muy bien que yo no juego— Levi no podía creerlo, el conoció mucho antes a Eren—. Ve y juega tú, yo te cuido desde aquí.

—Amargando— dijo el castaño antes de sonreírle e irse corriendo con los otros niños que jugueteaban.

— _¿Porque no te recuerdo?_

— ¿Ya es hora? —Levi se miró a si mismo sin comprender, entonces aparecieron desde detrás del árbol Erwin, cuyo rostro afable no mostro emoción alguna cuando Levi le hablo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia donde los niños jugaban, ajenos a lo que iba a pasar.

— ¿Te despediste de él? —pregunto el rubio mirando hacia el joven de 15 años.

— Con qué objetivo si igual lo terminará olvidando—contestó entre dientes poniéndose de pie, viéndose cada vez más enojado.

—Lo sé Levi pero, sabes que es lo mejor. Es por su seguridad— Levi supo de inmediato que ellos llevaban tiempo discutiéndolo.

—Lo que sea— dijo con voz apagada. Sus ojos miraban donde Eren se reía y corría de un lado a otro— ¿Lo olvidaré para siempre?—pregunto con la voz tenue, sin atreverse a ver a Erwin ni apartar la vista de Eren.

—Probablemente— respondió Erwin a secas—. Vamos Levi, es hora de decir adiós— Erwin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rumbo al bosque que se erguía detrás de ellos.

Levi miro de soslayo a Eren, que sonreía y reía.

—Adiós... Eren

Pronto la escena se oscureció una vez más, esta vez para quedarse así. Levi permaneció flotando en medio de la nada. Se quedó paralizado con los ojos desorbitados y con una sensación indescriptible en el pecho.

—Ese maldito…—su voz salió temblorosa, baja como un susurro—, lo sabía—gruño—. Lo sabía y aun así ha decidido ocultármelo—grito a la oscuridad— ¿Porque llevarse esas memorias? ¿Porque quitarme ese pedazo de mi vida? ¿Porque?—sintió un nudo en la garganta y cayó abruptamente— ¿Porque?

— _Si decides continuar a su lado le pondrás en peligro. No debes olvidar que es un humano, ellos son frágiles y tus sentimientos por él son demasiado fuertes_ …

— ¿Erwin? —dijo al escuchar aquella voz como si se tratara de un eco.

— _¿Y tú que podrías saber?_

— _Levi, lo que les pasó a tus amigos le pasara a él si decides que se quede a tú lado…_

— _Entonces me cambiare por él… me volveré humano_ — Levi se sorprendió al escuchar aquello

— _Levi mejor dejarlo ir a perderlo para siempre. Déjalo vivir su vida normal y no le metas en cosas que no comprenderá nunca_ …

— _Pero no quiero olvidarme de él..._

Levi se sorprendió por el tono tan triste que había empleado.

— _Ni el de ti pero, esto es lo mejor. Algún día lo entenderás_ …

De nuevo se sumió en otro silencio, este mucho más profundo que los anteriores. Levi no sabía que pensar al respecto, Erwin supo todo ese tiempo que él y Eren se conocieron en el pasado, donde él llegó a quererle mucho más allá de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Erwin se lo oculto, Erwin...

— ¡Ese maldito cejon de mierda! — Grito colérico—. Por su culpa yo le hice algo terrible a mi Eren.

Si cuerpo se paralizo.

—No…—se miró sus manos en aquella oscuridad—. Lo que le hice no fueron más que decisiones mías— se culpó con dolor en el pecho—Eren perdóname, por favor... yo...

 _ **...sus ojos...**_

— ¿Eren? —pregunto al escuchar aquella voz.

 _ **Habrá sus ojos por favor...**_

\- ¿¡Eren!?... ¡Eren!

 _ **Por favor...**_

De pronto un sonido ensordecedor le envolvió y la negrura lo consumió.

* * *

Todas las armas le apuntaron en cuanto termino de bajar las escaleras. Los soldados de la legión le apuntaban con toda clase de armas, pero Mikasa no se inmuto ni un poco, su objetivo era otro. Con sus ojos grises rebusco entre la multitud sin el éxito de encontrar a cierto hombre.

— ¿Dónde está su comandante?—grito Ackerman asustando a más de un soldado que retrocedió. Todos estaban en guardia pero ninguno era capaz de abrir fuego—. No seré capaz de repetir la misma pregunta más de dos veces, ¿Dónde está su comandante? —pregunto esta vez sonando demandante y mordaz.

Los soldados se vieron doblegados ante la voluntad de Ackerman, con el temor en la piel misma comenzaron algunos a bajar sus armas.

Mikasa miro miedo, terror y desesperación en el rostro de todos.

Ninguno buscaba pelear, ninguno quería esta guerra, pero como soldados, estaban obligados a participar.

—Muy impresiónate Ackerman— la voz cálida de un hombre le llego desde arriba, al subir la vista noto a Pixis con su DMT encima de una construcción—. Los hiciste acobardarse con tu sola presencia y tu voz. Muy impresionante—dijo aplaudiendo, los aplausos hicieron eco. Mikasa busco con la mirada a los civiles pero no les miro—. Si buscas a los humanos que no luchan, están al fondo ocultos. No te dejare tan fácil la tarea de matarlos.

—Yo no eh venido a hacerle daño a ellos—bramo Mikasa con su mirada clavada en Pixis pero pendiente de su al redor por si se trataba de una trampa.

— ¿Entonces a que has venido Ackerman? —cuestiono Pixis con una leve sonrisa.

—Eh venido a detenerte—le grito sin dejarse intimidar un poco por la mirada calmada que le dedicaba aquel hombre. Que estuviera actuando de aquella manera le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿A mí? ¿Una niña como tú?—se mofo el anciano bajando del edificio y adelantando a sus hombres que le abrieron el paso. Se colocó delante de ellos aun con la mirada apacible—. Quiero ver que lo intentes—le reto con la mirada seria.

Mikasa apretó los labios.

—Detén todo esto—ordeno Mikasa—. Si todos trabajamos juntos, detendremos a los demonios y…

— ¿Y LUEGO USTEDES PODRAN ASESINARNOS CON MAS FACILIDAD A NOSOTROS? JAJAJA POR FAVOR, ¿DE VERDAD ESPERAS QUE TE CREA? —grito Pixis con la mirada encolerizada.

—Ustedes igual perderán—contraataco Mikasa—, en esta guerra ustedes tienen la desventaja. Si se unen a nosotros podrán redimir un camino de daños a lo largo de la historia. Pueden forjarse un mejor futuro. Pueden elegir dejar ese odio en el pasado y cambiar para…

—Solo dices lo que queremos escuchar…

— _Es imposible, no podre convencerle, es como hablarle a la pared… no, inclusive ella escucharía mejor que este humano…_ —pensó con algo de molestia Mikasa.

—Pero…—antes de seguir hablando un dolor agudo ataco el costado derecho de su cuerpo justo cuando una sombra voló a un costado suyo, al ver hacia su brazo noto como este había casi sido arrancado por completo. La sangre salió a chorros y se vio retrocediendo a causa de la sorpresa. Su grito se atascó en su garganta cuando Pixis le cortó parte de cuello con la hoja a una velocidad impresionante.

— _Demasiado rápido, ¡maldito!_

Mikasa agito sus alas con energía alejándose de ellos y se llevó su mano izquierda al cuello para parar el sangrado. Miro con odio a Pixis e inmediatamente supo lo que quería hacer ese hombre. Acelero la recuperación de su garganta atrasando la de su brazo. Lo que debía decir a continuación era de suma importancia, ellos necesitaban oír lo que pensaba, esto debía de terminar de una manera u otra.

— Tu fidelidad a tu causa hubiera podido hacer de ti un mártir de Dios, pero te alejaste de ese camino hacia ya mucho tiempo y cavaste tu propia tumba en el infierno. No te convertiré en algo que no eres, tú no eres un mártir y jamás lo serás porque no sigues ninguna causa excepto la tuya, tu avaricia y odio personal guiando a un montón de ovejas idiotas que no conocen sus propios ideales—miro como la expresión de Pixis paso de altanería a ira pura en cuestión de segundos. _Apenas empiezo vejestorio_ —. Tú lo único que deseas es la extinción de nosotros porque sabes que de este modo podrás hacerte del poder absoluto, pero te diré algo, jamás lo lograras, porque jamás serás mejor que nosotros y a juzgar por tu mirada sabes que tengo razón.

—Puedo destruirte sin siquiera hacer que te des cuenta—hablo con voz mordaz el hombre calvo mirando con furia pura a la asiática, mientras esta, terminaba de regenerar su brazo.

—Oh claro, de eso ya me eh dado cuenta. Pero, ¿Qué harías si te quedaras solo? Tus hombres son leales ¿no?, ¿estás seguro de eso? La lealtad humana es muy voluble al igual que su vida misma. Pero más importante aún ¿Cuántas vidas de ellos estarías dispuesto a sacrificar con tal de obtener tu tan anhelada venganza? ¿Una, dos? ¿Todas? —la mirada de Mikasa era de reto y sabía que el caería.

—No importa como lo pongas. Ustedes perderán y no me importa perder mi vida ni la de ellos—los soldados le vieron con sorpresa—. Quien quiere hombres débiles que mueren con rapidez, esos son solo inútiles—bramo con ira sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Los hombres le vieron con temor y desconfianza. Poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse del hombre y para cuando este se dio cuenta los solados ya no estaban.

—Mi misión no eran ellos, eras tú. Y a su vez reducir las victimas al mínimo, pero con ellos aquí era imposible, ahora estás solo. Tu egoísmo por fin te alcanzo y este no te salvara—comenzó a desenvainar su espada sin quitarle la vista al hombre que buscaba con la mirada a sus soldados.

Pixis le miro con odio mientras afianzaba su agarre a sus espadas.

—Muy lista pero mis movimientos eran lentos con ellos aquí. Ahora no hay nada que me detenga para mostrar mi máximo potencial

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos y le miro con desafío. Inmediatamente su rostro se relajó y sonrió altaneramente.

—Si no eres Levi Ackerman, no puedes derrotarme.

* * *

En el momento en que le vio caer, todo su mundo se desmorono.

Toda su conciencia le grito salvarlo y aun cuando seguía paralizado mentalmente, su cuerpo se lanzó por Levi que caía sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sus brazos se estiraron hacia Levi, mientras sus alas se batían con fuerza, tratando de alcanzarle. La desesperación le consumía, más aun la sensación de no poder alcanzarle.

Levi tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel aún más blanca y ahora, viéndose como un humano. Ya nada en él era demoniaco. Sus manos lo tomaron por la camiseta y tiraron con algo de brusquedad de él hasta que choco contra su pecho y lo rodeo con los brazos. Giro sobre si y su espalda choco contra la tierra, rescrebajando el suelo.

—Agh…—se lamentó sintiendo un dolor increíble en la espalda una vez su cuerpo paro de moverse. Trato de moverse y punzadas en ambas alas se lo impidieron, probablemente se abría roto ambas.

Sus ojos cayeron rápidamente a la persona que apretaba contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Levi? —más sin embargo el pelinegro no contesto.

Al tratar de incorporarse la espalda le dolió horrible pero ignorando el dolor se sentó y dejo la cabeza de Levi sobre su regazo. Las manos de Eren limpiaron un poco el rostro de Levi pero este no se movió. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

—Ahhh… Levi…—su mente era un caos total, no sabía qué hacer. Paso ambas manos por su rostro hasta su cabello donde enredo sus dedos para luego tirar de su pelo—. Dios mío ¿Qué hago? —preguntó en voz baja aun sabiendo que su padre no contestaría.

El dolor en su pecho era insoportable.

—Levi… abre los ojos por favor—rogo mientras acariciaba el rostro níveo de Levi—. Por favor abra los ojos…—sintió como lagrimas tibias bajaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en el rostro de Levi—. Por favor… ah… no me haga esto… es más fuerte que esto, así que habrá los ojos—un temblor le ataco y se pasó ambas manos por las mejillas tratando de limpiarlas inútilmente—. No me deje por favor, no se vaya.

Comenzó a mover a Levi, pero este seguía inerte. Respiraba pero muy poco. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Yo no quiero que esto terminé así ¿Por qué hacerme parar para luego irse? Levi, abre tus malditos ojos—le grito con la voz rota—. Te amo más de lo que te odio. Aun si dije que te asesinaría, aun si dije que te odiaba. No puedo hacerlo. Yo… solo… no quiero perderlo aun si tengo que morir para impedirlo—sollozo con ambas manos en el rostro.

—Por favor… abra sus ojos…—su corazón dolía y todo el temblaba. Sabía que como Ángel, sus poderes de sanación no servirían en un demonio. La impotencia le hacía sentir inservible, verlo morir sin poder intervenir—…por favor.

Respiro profundo tratando de recuperar la cordura antes de que fuera tarde, al tallarse los ojos miro hacia Levi y su respiración se cortó. Los ojos entreabiertos de Levi le veían y su rostro apacible comenzaba a tomar un poco de color.

—Llorón…—su raposa voz tenía un timbre de diversión y Eren solo asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos. Levi le miraba tan detenidamente que Eren pensó que le atacaría en cualquier momento. Cuando la mano de Levi se levantó por inercia el alejo el rostro—. Espera…

Su mano acaricio el rostro de Eren y este, no cabía en su sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de ti? —Eren no sabía de qué hablaba pero podía entenderlo. Sentía que le conocía de hace tiempo. Trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto, su atención tendría que fijarla en alguien más.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora…—la mirada seria de Levi le perforo— ¿seguirás con tu decisión?—El ceño fruncido de Levi hizo a Eren desviar la vista.

—Debí de haberte escuchado… tome una decisión basada en mis propias experiencias y no en la de otras personas. Debí de haber tomado otra decisión… asesine a tanta gente…—apretó la mandíbula sin atreverse a mirar a Levi.

—Creíste que era lo mejor—Levi se incorporó lentamente con una mueca de dolor—. No te eches la culpa que no es toda tuya. Es mía de igual forma—sus ojos buscaron los de Eren y cuando los encontró miro dolor en ellos—. Lo que paso ya no se puede arreglar pero podemos cambiar lo que vendrá.

Eren se puso de pie y ayudo a Levi a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Esta bien?—pregunto al verlo tambalearse un poco.

—Podría estar mejor si alguien no me hubiera apuñalado—Eren le miro mal—. Es broma…

Sentía una leve tensión entre ambos. Era de esperarse después de todo. Lo que había pasado ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás, pero eso no significaba que no seguirían avanzando para tratar de superarlo.

—Debemos de volver a Shiganshina—le hablo Eren sin verlo. Levi chasqueo la lengua, detestaba que no le viera directamente, pero era entendible.

— ¿Y que nos espera? —le pregunto mirándose la herida que casi se cerraba.

—No lo sé, pero Armin contacto conmigo hace unos momentos—sorbió por la nariz al decirlo—. Mikasa pelea contra el general Pixis.

—Ese vejete—dijo entre dientes—. Si es ella, no creo que sea asesinada. Por lo menos no tan rápido.

Eren le vio.

— ¿Volverá conmigo?

—Mis soldados también están haya—sus alas comenzaron a crecer y estirarse. Levi las movió y se aseguró de que funcionaran—. Así que tengo que ir sí o sí.

Levi levanto su mano y se abrió un portal de salto temporal.

—No entrare ahí—le dijo rápidamente Eren al ver la intención de Levi de entrar en aquel tubo. Los gritos y sonidos que salían eran ensordecedores y porque no decirlo, horrorosos.

—No seas nena joder…

—Mejor voy volando yo… usted siga por ahí… ¿olvida lo que soy y lo que me pasara si entro? —Levi lo medito un poco y supo que era cierto. Si un ángel entraba salía lastimado, eso era un lujo que no podía darse.

—Bueno, pero aun así llegare antes que tú—le advirtió.

—Mejor. Ayude a Mikasa—Levi solo asintió y entro por el tubo que cerro en cuanto él entro. Eren comenzó a agitar las alas despegando y miro al cielo—Al final te falle padre.

* * *

Mikasa retrocedió cuando Pixis lanzo un ataque rápido directo a su cara. A pesar de la edad que tenía se movía más rápido que cualquier soldado que hubiera enfrentado antes. No por nada llego a ser el comandante.

—Maldición a este pasó…

Solo debía de cansarlo. Tenía que resistir y acabarlo.

— ¿Cansada Ackerman? Apenas empiezo—Mikasa apretó los labios al escucharlo. No es que estuviera cansada, pero con cada ataque y regeneración que hacia le quitaba energía, volviéndola más lenta.

—Ni por atisbo anciano—le bramo tomando con firmeza ambas espadas.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en Pixis cuando una brecha se abrió sobre ellos y una serie de gritos y sonidos extraños comenzaron a salir de ella. De su interior cayo Levi de rodillas delante de Mikasa que al verlo se temió la peor. Si él estaba aquí entonces Eren…

Los ojos de Levi miraron a su hermana que le veía con horror.

—No le toque—le murmuro antes de girarse y encarar a Pixis—. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —le dijo con media sonrisa—. Un abuelo sin sus nietos, ¿te has quedado solo vejestorio? Esa es una verdadera lástima—dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras le quitaba una espada a Mikasa y esta se volvía negra por el poder de Levi—. Eren está muerto—aquellas palabras lograron hondar en Pixis que le miro de forma indescriptible—. Tu tan anhelada arma murió ¿Qué harás ahora? Sin soldados bajo tu mando, sin arma a la cual acceder ¿Cuál es tu siguiente movida? —sus ojos se volvieron fríos mientras caminaba hacia Pixis.

—Solo debo matarlos a ustedes para volver a tener su lealtad—les grito Pixis con total seguridad.

—Me temo que si es así, seguirás estando solo. Ya nadie te seguirá—la voz de Mikasa tembló un poco. La presencia de su hermano la ponía nerviosa.

—Ahora bien, si te rindes o no me valdrá una mierda. Soy un demonio y aun si te mato no me pasara nada—le advirtió—. Si te rindes o no, no importara, al fin y al cabo tienes que morir.

Pixis al escucharle le sonrió.

—Inténtalo

—Reto aceptado—Levi se arrojó hasta él y Pixis le esquivo en el último momento. Él era más rápido que Mikasa y si el anciano tuvo problemas con ella, con él estaba perdido.

Lanzo tres ataques seguidos y en uno de ellos le voló la mano derecha a Pixis junto con su espada. Cuando giro para darle otro ataque Pixis le rebano un ala y Levi retrocedió. Le sonrió a Pixis, muy pocos humanos habían logrado herirle.

—Nada mal—se lanzó contra él y en lugar de atacar directamente con la espada, creo una onda de energía que arrojo contra Pixis, este al verla quiso esquivarla y al hacerlo Levi apareció detrás con la espada en alto y una media sonrisa—. Game over.

* * *

A lo lejos las estacas por todos lados pintaban mal. De cercas se miraban peor.

El campo de guerra estaba tapiado por ángeles y demonios caídos, la sangre lo cubría todo y el olor a muerte era muy fuerte. Al ver un poco más al frente diviso la muralla. Había sido destruida por culpa suya y había permitido el paso de los titanes al interior. Sus alas se batieron con fuerza tratando llegar lo más pronto posible donde Armin y sus amigos. Levi ya debería de haber llegado hace un tiempo.

En cuanto cruzo al interior de la muralla lo recibieron los titanes que iban de un lado a otro persiguiendo a los solados y ángeles que les ayudaban. En el camino se cruzó con Marco que al verlo le dijo inmediatamente donde estaba Armin. Sin un minuto que perder se dirigió hasta donde su amigo.

Al verlo protegiendo la entrada para que ningún titán cruzara, le sorprendió. Estaba llevando su poder más allá de su límite y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el campo cediera. Atravesó el campo y aterrizo delante de Armin.

— ¡Eren! —Armin le sonrió con felicidad al verlo con vida. Cuando todo había parado temió lo peor. Eren se aproximó hasta Armin y lo abrazo.

—Ya puedes parar—murmuro cercas de su oído y Armin obedeció. Su campo tembló y luego desapareció. Unos segundos después un campo blanco se levantó y cuando un titán lo toco se incinero desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Y Mikasa?

Armin miro sobre su hombro hasta la entrada de la ciudad subterránea.

—Se está enfrentando con el diligente humano. Si le gana los soldados de la legión se rinden—Eren miro a las puertas y cuando se disponía a avanzar dos siluetas comenzaron a emerger.

Armin giro y miro a Mikasa y a Levi venir. La asiática cargaba a su hermano permitiéndole que este se recargara en ella.

—Armin—llamo Mikasa al verlos y sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en Eren—. ¡Eren! —grito soltando a Levi que se fue de bruces.

Eren sonrió y la abrazo cuando llego hasta él. La chica comenzó a llorar en su hombre.

—Creí… creí que tu…

—No. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí…—le dijo acariciando su cabeza. Su vista cayó en Levi que era ayudado por Armin a levantarse. Mikasa siguió su vista y sonrió levemente.

—Lo derroto—anuncio Mikasa—. El resto de los soldados no pelearan.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y camino hasta Levi.

—Ordena la retirada de tus hombres—la mirada de ambos se encontró y Levi le sonrió.

—No soy el comandante. Soy solo un soldado más Jaeger—Eren frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, puedo pedirles que se retiren. Si deciden escucharme o no será decisión de ellos.

Eren le sonrió y tomo su mano derecha.

—Gracias.

Levi se soltó y comenzó a caminar fuera del campo. Los titanes al verle pararon en seco al igual que los ángeles y soldados que luchaban contra ellos. Su paso era entrecortado y lento pero su mirada petrificaba al que viera.

Sus alas se agitaron con debilidad hasta la cima de un pequeño edifico derruido. Cuando estuvo sobre el miro a su alrededor. Todo era un total desastre.

— ¡Los humanos se rindieron!—grito con voz potente—. La guerra contra ellos cesa.

Eren, Mikasa y Armin volaron hasta sus amigos que a su vez se acercaron a ellos. Levi al intentar bajar del edificio como había subido, sus alas no le respondieron y cayó del techo. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Rayos…—apretó la mandíbula mientras se incorporaba otra vez. Eren camino hasta él y le ayudo.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? —aquella pregunta tenia doble sentido y él lo sabía. Ambos.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

El cielo comenzó a nublarse opacando la luz que había. El viento comenzó a ondear con levedad arrastrando con tierra y pequeñas basuras.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?—pregunto en voz baja.

Levi le vio. Sin haberse dado cuenta, en un lapso de tiempo bajo se había dado cuenta de cientos de cosas. Entre ellas estaba el hecho de que por Eren sentía algo más que lograría entender jamás. Mucho más fuerte que lo que sintió por Isabel.

Su ceño se frunció con levedad mientras tomaba la mano de Eren.

—Te hice tanto daño que no debería de haber un nosotros—decir aquello le costó más de lo que pensó—. No puedo pedirte que te quedes a mi lado después del daño que te hice. Aun si tú quieres estar conmigo yo jamás podría aceptar que simplemente pudieras perdonarme.

—Pero…

—No tienes idea de cuán difícil es para mí decir esto. Lo que siento por ti no lo tengo claro. Pero no soy indiferente ante ello. No puedo decirte un te quiero pues te estaría mintiendo.

—Pero yo te amo—casi le grito Eren y apretó más su mano. Sus ojos vibraban en desesperación.

—Eren, entiende. Aun si tú me perdonas yo… terminare haciéndote daño. No quiero herirte más. Esta es mi naturaleza, no puedes cambiarme—tenía que convencerlo. Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir Erwin en aquella ocasión. _Algún día lo entenderás_ —. Eren…—el cielo trono y los ojos de ambos se encontraron—. No quiero perderte otra vez, te dejare ir para que continúes con tu vida… tal vez, algún día lo entenderás.

Al decir aquello un sabor amargo subió por su garganta amenazándolo con ahogarlo.

—Levi, no me haga esto. Puede conocerlo, pude estar a su lado. A pesar de todo aun le amo, no quiero separarme de usted—Levi soltó su mano y retrocedió un paso—. Aun si usted me deja le esperare por la eternidad. No me deje por favor—Levi frunció el ceño. Verle herido una vez más a causa suya, lo lastimaba. No quería verlo sufrir, verlo llorar, no quería dejarlo.

—Eren… yo no quiero dejarte—aquellas palabras salieron en cuanto se formó en su pensamiento, fue incapaz de detenerlo.

—Entonces no lo haga.

El cielo trono una vez más y las nubes se abrieron.

* * *

 **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Primero que nada, siento la demora. No se si en realidad lo leen o no, pero si lo hacen. De verdad lo siento.**

 **Entre la escuela media y la entrada a la universidad el tiempo simplemente no congenio conmigo.**

 **Dios, me tarde tanto, tanto.**

 **Mil disculpas de verdad.**

 **A la fecha este ha sido el capítulo más largo y con el que más eh batallado para escribir.**

 **Levi y Eren… esos dos me matan. Joder que desarrollar el vínculo fue épico. Disculpen si no era lo que esperaban.**

 **Dentro de una semana a más tardar tendré el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Rumbo a la gran final!**

 **Aun no creo que hayamos llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Mil gracias a las personas que comentaban, siempre me sacaban una sonrisa y me ayudaban a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos vemos, en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Compártanlo, ya estamos en la final :v**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	20. Capitulo 20: Adios

La repentina separación de las nubes hizo a todos los presentes voltear al cielo. Las nubes se separaron de par en par, como si de una puerta se tratara. La luz que salió de entre ellas ilumina la asolada y destruida parte en la que se encontraban, mostrando la destrucción ocasionada. De entre las nubes un gigantesco brazo comenzó a descender ante la sorpresa de todos. Eren al verla venir, demasiado rápido, se alejó tan rápido como pudo de Levi antes de que la mano le callera encima, aplastándolo.

Los dedos de aquella mano se cerraron alrededor de Eren, apretándolo fuertemente para impedir que huyera. Eren gimió al sentir la presión y con su único brazo libre se aferró al borde de la mano que se cernía sobre él. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Miro a Levi que parecía paralizado a causa de la sorpresa.

— ¡Eren…!—grito Levi al ver como el cuerpo del castaño era elevado y arrastrado hacia el cielo. Sus brazos se estiraron hacia Eren cuando trato de alcanzarlo pero no lo logro y este comenzó a alejarse de él. Si Eren llegaba la cielo el jamás volvería a verlo, pues tenía prohibida la entrada al cielo.

Mikasa y Armin se paralizaron al ver lo que ocurría.

—Levi— Eren le llamo con desesperación en la voz al ver lo cada vez más lejos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Con su único brazo libre lo estiro lo más que pudo hacia Levi, como si con eso pudiera alcanzarle. Levi batió sus alas pero estas no le respondieron, estaba agotado. Reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía que pudo, se mordió la mejilla interna antes de agitar las alas una vez más. Al ver como ganaba altura, las agito cada vez más fuerte tratando de elevarse y alcanzar a Eren. Pero, a escasos metros de haberse elevado, el suelo se partió con un estruendo y dos manos, que asemejaban a garras, salieron despedidas del interior hacia Levi a gran velocidad, apresándolo entre ellas. Levi forcejeo sin despegar la vista de Eren cada vez más lejos, estando preso y sin poder moverse, apenas pudo liberar su brazo y lo estiro hacia Eren, tal y como este hacía con él.

— !Eren¡ —grito Levi al verlo cada vez más lejos, cada vez más cercas del cielo. Su voz tembló a causa de la desesperación.

Con cada segundo que pasaba cada quien estaba más cercas de su mundo.

— !Levi¡ —lagrimas corrían por su rostro cuando emitió ese lastimero llamado. Incapaz de detener su lamento, no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia Levi, hacia la tierra y hacia sus amigos que podían intervenir y miraban la escena con impotencia.

Armin observó la triste escena desde arriba de lo que una vez fue la muralla y hoy era solo escombros. Él era acompañado de los ángeles, demonios y humanos que aún quedaban en aquel paramo que antes fue una ciudad. Observaban en silencio la separación de dos seres cuyos sentimientos se habían puesto a prueba incontables veces y que había ayudado a la humanidad. Mikasa que se encontraba aun lado de Armin, con el ceño fruncido cada vez más, coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo y lo apretó con fuerza cuando dos voces sonaron al unisón. Una totalmente apacible y la otra distorsionada pero sonando autoritaria.

—Vuelvan todos a sus mundos, la guerra ha acabado. La decisión final ya fue tomada, los humanos… vivirán—dictaron ambas voces—. Nosotros nos retiraremos por la eternidad—lo último fue solo dicho por la voz del cielo de forma lenta. Mikasa al oírlo miro al cielo.

Un leve silencio se prolongó con rapidez entre los presentes y solo unos segundos después todos los ángeles comenzaron a volar hacia el cielo, dándole alcance a Eren que seguía moviéndose. Por su lado los demonios y titanes comenzaron a descender con lentitud al inframundo donde Levi era arrastrado contra su voluntad. Eren miro al cielo y las puertas de este sobre él, ya no había tiempo, ya había llegado al cielo. Al saberlo cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de ver al hombre que amaba alejarse de él una vez más. Dejo de luchar y mantuvo su cuerpo rígido hasta que cruzo las puertas del cielo.

Levi le vio a la distancia resignándose a lo que les esperaba. Frunció el ceño y trato de liberarse aun sabiendo que era en vano.

— ¡Eren… escúchame!—grito al castaño mientras cada vez se hundía más en la oscuridad. Eren al escucharle le miro desde el cielo— ¡Te estaré esperando… no importara si pasa toda una eternidad… te esperare aun si es en vano!—grito mirando a Eren poco a poco ser envuelto por la nubes que se cerraban. Las puertas al cielo se cerraban con lentitud.

— ¡Levi…!—fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Eren antes de que las nubes se cerraran cortando toda comunicación entre ambos. Levi siguió con la vista clavada en el cielo.

—Yo…—las manos que le apresaban terminaron de arrastrar a Levi que ya no opuso resistencia alguna. El resto de los demonios ya esperaban, observando la escena—… te amo—dijo con la voz rota y la mirada vacía, lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas cuando las garras que lo mantenían prisionero lo liberaron, dejándolo de pie con la vista al cielo. Le costó tanto averiguar lo que sentía por el muchacho que no haberlo descubierto antes, lo destrozaba con lentitud—. Lamento no habértelo dicho Eren…—sus piernas fallaron y cayo de rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Levi se llevó las manos al cabello y enredo los dedos en él.

Hanji que había permanecido en silencio observando a su amigo, se llevó una mano a la boca al ver como este se rompía y desmoronaba enfrente de todos. Incapaz de obedecer la orden de Erwin de quedarse al margen, voló directo a su amigo arrodillándose frente a él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Hey Levi…—su voz salió dulce, para su sorpresa y Levi levanto la vista totalmente triste y adolorida, y antes de que Hanji pudiese decir algo más, Levi le abrazo y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su amiga, rompió en llanto—. Estoy aquí Levi…—murmuro acariciando la cabeza de su amigo cuyos sollozos morían en su pecho.

* * *

Eren fue liberado cuando las puertas al cielo fueron cerradas y cayo de rodillas sobre el mullido suelo que no era tocado por él desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sus manos acarician el suelo blando con lentitud, de sus ojos ya no salían más lágrimas y su vista se mantenía clavada en el suelo, donde yacía la tierra. Su mirada estaba perdida y su respiración era acompasada a pesar de estar sufriendo un colapso.

Trataba de mantener la calma y asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Yo… quiero volver—su voz salía muerta, quebradiza. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el suelo, cerrándolas sobre el mismo, hundiendo sus dedos entre las nubes. Recordó lo dicho por Levi y su rostro se deformo contrayéndose en una mueca de puro dolor. No podría creer que después de todo lo sufrido haya terminado de aquel modo—. Yo también te esperare…—dijo al tiempo que más lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a subir a su rostro limpiando inútilmente sus lágrimas que seguían bajando—. No importa cuánto tiempo pase… lo hare… porque… por… que… te amo…—dijo con las manos en la boca ahogando sus sollozos. Su cuerpo temblaba con violencia.

Parecía una pesadilla vuelta realidad.

En el cielo le observaban, con pena pero sin embargo ninguno se le acerco. De entre la multitud Armin y Mikasa comenzaron a acercarse a Eren.

—Eren—sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverle que le abrazaban desde la espalda—. Estamos aquí para ti…—dijo la serena voz de Mikasa.

—No estás solo…—murmuro la armoniosa voz de Armin acariciando el brazo de Eren.

Eren apretó los dientes. Todo estaba mal, pero había algo que sentía en especial extraño y fue entonces que lo sintió verdaderamente. Sintió su corazón ser oprimido cada vez más, al grado de volverse insoportable. Se llevó su mano izquierda al pecho y la apretó contra él. Sintió como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. De la nada se puso de pie alejándose de Mikasa y de Armin, rápidamente llevo su mano izquierda a donde pudiera verla y con horror miro como su hilo rojo comenzaba a desvanecerse y de un momento ha roto, desapareció.

Detrás de Eren una sombra se irguió cubriéndoles, Eren se giró para encontrarse con su Dios que le miraba como aquel día que lo había expulsado del cielo.

—Es mejor de esta manera Eren, ahora ya nada te ata a él… olvídalo—hablo con serenidad mirando la cara de estupefacción de Eren, le miro un momento más antes de marcharse con lentitud. Eren permaneció inmóvil viendo el lugar donde su Dios ya no se encontraba, su rostro se sereno lentamente mientras las lágrimas se detenían y las emociones que en él habitaban por aquel hombre comenzaron a irse, a opacarse. Eren con mucho dolor se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo suprimidas por su Dios.

— ¿Eren? —dijo Mikasa al verlo en aquel estado.

—Yo… ¿Por qué ya no siento nada? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Tanto Mikasa como Armin le vieron asustados.

—Eren…—murmuro Armin observando a su amigo y avanzando hasta él.

—Porque aun cuando no siento nada, porque aun así yo…—sus ojos se volvieron ámbar y una mueca apareció en su rostro—. Lo amo. Sé que lo amo aunque no lo sienta—dijo mirando su mano izquierda. El hilo que les unía como almas gemelas había desaparecido y su Dios había decidido que las emociones que el sentía por Levi ya no eran necesarias—. Lo amare, aunque ya no sea mi destino—dijo con la voz rota y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia. Se llevó su mano izquierda al pecho y la apretó contra este.

—Te apoyaremos chico suicida—Eren levanto la vista encontrándose con Berthold, Annie y Marco. Los pocos que aún continuaban a su lado. Una punzada de culpa le pico al recordar a todos los que había perdido a causa suya. Sonrió con melancolía miro a sus amigos que aun después de todo habían decidido continuar a su lado.

—Muchas gracias chicos…

* * *

 _250 años después…_

Mikasa se encontraba mirando por la fuente que servía de espejo al mundo mortal con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Armin aterrizo fuera de la capilla y al entrar se encontró con su amiga. Negó con la cabeza, había supuesto que la encontraría aquí y había tenido razón. Se le acercó hasta colocarse a un costado suyo. Ambos miraron al interior y sonrieron.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? —pregunto Armin mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano derecha. Sus ojos azules estaban atentos al interior del pozo. Después una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tres meses ya… —contesto Mikasa mirando la escena que el espejo les mostraba.

—Vaya que vuela el tiempo, ¿verdad? Para ellos ya han pasado… seis meses ¿no? —pregunto Armin en tono de asombro y con su vista ahora en Mikasa. El tiempo humano era el doble de largo que en el cielo, algo que no dejaba de impresionar a algunos.

—Así es—contesto Mikasa sin despegar la vista del pozo.

—De verdad que se lo ganaron…—murmuro con felicidad volviendo su vista al pozo.

—Aun hoy no lo creo…—rio Mikasa con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro acomódense la bufanda.

* * *

Aun cuando pasaron decenas de décadas ninguno de los dejo nunca de pensar en el otro, aun cuando el tiempo transcurrió, el dolor de la separación en ambos no disminuyo y por el contrario, se hizo más fuerte. Levi siempre mirando hacia el cielo y Eren continuamente observando al infierno. Dos almas destinadas a amarse separadas para la eternidad.

Los Dioses de ambos mundos, les observaban en su eterno sufrimiento, sabiendo que ellos no podían nunca estar juntos debido a su naturaleza; sabiendo que el amor que esos dos tenía él uno por él otro estaba prohibido, era un tabú. Sus manos estaban atadas por sus propios principios y solamente les miraron sufrir en silencio.

* * *

Años atrás, a causa de la destrucción ocasionada debido a sus ambiciones, la humanidad dejo por primera vez en la historia, su odio y venganza hacia los ángeles y demonios, encaminándose hacia una sociedad semi-utópica. Pero, aun a pesar de su cambio y de que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar el camino correcto y aun cuando la legión de exterminio fuera disuelta, Dios no volvió a permitir que ningún ángel bajara a la tierra, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mas sin embargo, el Dios que controlaba las profundidades del inframundo, Lucifer, ordeno que sus restricciones con sus hijos no serían las mismas que en el cielo. En la tierra debía de existir un orden y los demonios se encargaban de eso. Para las nuevas generaciones, los sucesos de la gran guerra, son desconocidos.

* * *

El cielo a pesar de estar siempre despejado y con un hermoso clima, ese día en particular estaba gris y con un poco de viento. Lo cual extraño a más de uno.

Eren se encontraba en aquella capilla en medio del campo. Miraba por la fuente a la tierra, Dios apareció detrás del joven y se le acercó notando que Eren se encontraba mirando a Levi, que caminaba entre los mortales. Dios sintió una gran pena por Eren y le llamo, este se sorprendió al verse descubierto y pasando su mano por encima del agua de la fuente la imagen que se mostraba en ella se borró.

—Eren… ¿de verdad deseas tanto estar con él? —le pregunto Dios con su mirada apacible clavada en Eren. Hacía mucho que había querido preguntárselo pero primero debía de ver si aquellos sentimientos aun prevalecían en él a pesar de los años pasados. Y a pesar de sus restricciones.

—Así es señor…—hablo Eren con voz tenue pero sin ningún atisbo de duda. Sus ojos no le miraban directamente pero Dios sintió como si el dolor en ellos pudiera sentirlo.

—Eren, ¿tú crees en los humanos? —Eren le miro confundido.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Crees en ellos? —volvió a preguntar Dios al chico.

Eren le miro, pero contesto sin dudar.

—Sí señor, por eso les permití vivir.

—Me alegra que dijeras eso Eren— este le miró extrañado sufriendo una especie de deja vu.

—Se…

— ¿Te gustaría volverte un humano? —los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Que…?—dijo incrédulo sin poder creérselo.

—Los ángeles no bajaran nunca más Eren y los demonios tiene el libre consentimiento de caminar entre los mortales, a su vez estos no tienen prohibido involucrarse con humanos. Si te vuelves humano y solo entonces, podrás estar con Levi—le aclaro su señor al ver la duda en su joven rostro.

—Se… señor—los ojos de Eren comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por las palabras dichas de su creador. No podía creerlo.

— ¿Aceptas? —pregunto Dios aun ya sabiendo la respuesta que le daría Eren.

—Si… Si señor… quiero volverme un humano—le dijo Eren con las manos en la boca tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que en su rostro había, las lágrimas había comenzado a bajar por su rostro mientras hablaba, sintió una infinita felicidad embargarle.

—Vivirás una vida mortal, como un humano. Ahora podrás envejecer Eren, pero…—Eren le miro expectante, Dios le sonrió—. Nunca saldrás de nuestra protección, siempre estarás siendo cuidado por nosotros Eren. Tómalo como nuestro último regalo.

—Gracias—sollozo Eren—… gracias de verdad.

Dios miro a Eren y supo que la espera de estos dos no hizo más que convencerlo totalmente de que debían de estar juntos. Le acaricio la cabeza a modo de despedida y lo transporto a la tierra.

Lo miro aparecer con la ropa característica de los humanos y maleta en mano y sonrió con nostalgia hacia aquel joven, ciertamente extrañaría a aquel muchacho. Chasqueo sus dedos y el hilo rojo de Eren se restituyo de inmediato. Ahora lo que pasara en adelante, serían solo decisiones suyas.

—Mucha suerte Eren… les deseo lo mejor—dijo Dios apartando la vista del chico con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Eren sintió un súbito tirón. Un brillo lo cegó momentáneamente y luego sintió el frio de la noche a su alrededor y un peso en su mano derecha, la miro y noto una maleta. Miro a su alrededor notándose en un estacionamiento desierto. Era de esperarse si es que no querían que nadie viera el portal tele transportador del cielo.

Al verse de vuelta en la tierra, comenzó a reírse como idiota debido a su gran felicidad. Simplemente no lo creía, parecía un sueño. Sintió como si algo entrara en él. Levanto su mano izquierda para verla y miro como el hilo rojo del destino aparecía nuevamente. Una sonrisa, una más grande, apareció en su rostro.

Supo que nunca jamás lo volvería a ver pues sus poderes se irían, pero eso no importaba, él ya tenía lo que había estado anhelado por tanto tiempo y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo más.

Se echó a correr por las calles siguiendo su hilo, temiendo que en cualquier momento dejara de verlo. Salió del estacionamiento y siguió su hilo por la acera, esquivando a los peatones. Mientras corría miro que el hilo rojo se adentraba en un parque a unas cuadras de distancia. Probablemente Levi estaría ahí. De solo pensar en él su corazón se aceleró y su emoción creció.

Su respiración se volvió agitada a causa de la corrida. Con su mano izquierda delante de él para no perder el camino, no le importo que la gente se le quedara viendo raro por irse riendo mientras corría. Cruzo una calle volando y un auto hizo sonar el clacson advirtiéndole. Eren grito que lo sentía pero en ningún momento se detuvo. No lo haría, no hasta verlo.

Eren entro en el parque de forma agitada y mirando a los alrededores, noto que este estaba básicamente solo. Dejo de correr para comenzar a caminar. Su hilo se iba tensando cada vez más conforme avanzaba, se adentró a paso lento en aquel lugar, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. De la nada empezó a escuchar una dulce melodía tocada por una guitarra, que mientras se acercaba se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Eren cruzo unos árboles y entonces lo vio.

Die Stühle liegen sehr eng **/ las sillas están muy cercas**

Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang **/ Y hablamos toda la noche**

Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht **/ Este pequeño espacio no es tan malo**

Wir können uns gut verstehen **/ Confió en que podamos llevarnos bien**

Los ojos de Levi se cerraron y rasgo con un poco más de fuerza la guitarra.

De solo verlo su respiración se detuvo.

So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das **/Es así siempre, nuestra luz solo eso es**

Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen **/A beber y cantar, te invitamos mañana**

So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel **/ Es así siempre, pagamos más**

Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang **/ Si vivimos juntos, entonces la noche continuara**

Se detuvo, tomo aire y continúo.

Da die Sterne nicht leuchten **/Ya que las estrellas ya no viven**

Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen **/Desde que la luna en esta ciudad no aparece**

Schauten wir das Licht selbst an **/Nos fijamos en nuestra propia luz**

Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer **/Cantamos bajo el mar estrellado**

Sus dedos volaron por la guitarra cambiando acordes sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

Chairs so close and room so small **/Las sillas tan cercas y el cuarto tan pequeño**

You and I talk all the night long **/Tu y yo hablando toda la noche**

Meagre this space but serves us so well **/El espacio es escaso pero nos sirve muy bien**

We comrades have stories to tell **/Nuestros compañeros tienen historias que contar**

Los acordes sonaron leves y luego fuertes.

And it's always like that in the evening time **/Es así siempre, al igual que en el tiempo de la tarde**

We drink and we sing when our fighting is done **/Bebemos y cantamos cuando nuestra lucha termina**

And it's always so we live under the burnt clouds **/Es así siempre, así que vivimos debajo de nubes ardientes**

Ease our burden, long is the night **/Aligera nuestra carga, larga es la noche**

Lleno sus pulmones con aire para luego volver a continuar. Su respiración era acompasada como su canto.

Just as no stars can be seen **/Así como no hay estrellas que se puedan ver**

We are stars and we'll beam on our town **/Somos estrellas y seremos el resplandor de nuestra ciudad**

We must all gather as one **/tenemos que reunirnos como uno.**

Sing with hope and the fear will be gone **/Canta con esperanza y el miedo se Habrá ido**

Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron hacia el cielo, soltó un suspiro lastimero para luego volver a cerrarlos.

Die Stühle liegen sehr eng **/ las sillas están muy cercas**

You and I talk all the night long **/Tu y yo hablando toda la noche**

Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht **/ Este pequeño espacio no es tan malo**

We comrades have stories to tell **/Nuestros compañeros tienen historias que contar**

Su voz resonó en aquel lugar vacío.

So ist es immer, denn immer im Ertrag **/Es así siempre, gracias al rendimiento**

We drink and we sing when our fighting is done **/Bebemos y cantamos cuando nuestra lucha termina**

So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds **/Es así siempre, vivimos debajo de nubes ardientes**

Ease our burden, long is the night **/Aligera nuestra carga, larga es la noche**

Cambio de acordes rápidamente y siguió tocando.

Da die Sterne nicht leuchten **/Ya que las estrellas ya no viven**

We are stars and we'll beam on our town **/Somos estrellas y seremos el resplandor de nuestra ciudad**

Schauten wir das Licht selbst an **/Nos fijamos en nuestra propia luz**

Sing with hope and the fear will be gone **/Canta con esperanza y el miedo se Habrá ido**

Poco a poco el rasgueo se volvió lento hasta detenerse, Levi bajo la guitarra y suspiro con pesar, se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y apretó el puente de su nariz con esta. Para cuando termino ya se había metido el sol y las luces del parque habían sido encendidas, iluminado vagamente la oscuridad.

Eren se quedó paralizado de solo verlo sentado sobre la banca con la guitarra al lado, comenzó a llorar de la emoción, Levi aún no se había percatado de la presencia del castaño que se moría de la euforia por hablarle. Eren tembló de pura emoción. Sintió como si fuera un niño una vez más. Los nervios le comían por dentro. Quería nombrarlo y que él le contestara, abrazarlo, besarlo.

Sonrió con dulzura y tomo un poco de aire.

—Le… Levi…—dijo Eren con voz temblorosa, Levi se tensó de inmediato y giro su cabeza de forma brusca hacia la dirección donde había escuchado la voz de Eren. De un salto se puso de pie alejándose unos pasos de la banca con dirección a Eren.

La vista de ambos se encontró y un sin número de emoción fueron transmitidas en aquel encuentro donde ninguno de los quería apartar la vista, una brisa de viento paso y removió las hojas de los árboles que estaban a los alrededores, arrancando algunas, señal de que el otoño estaba próximo.

—Eren—fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia Eren, este al ver a Levi soltó su maleta y también comenzó a correr hacia él, mientras más lágrimas de la emoción comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. Los cuerpos de ambos chocaron en medio de aquella carrera, cayendo ambos al el suelo, siendo Levi aplastado por el ligero cuerpo de Eren.

Ambos se rodearon y abrazaron con fuerza como si en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

—Eren, déjame ver tu rostro…—dijo Levi con algo de desesperación en su voz a Eren para que levantara el rostro de su pecho, pero Eren no hizo caso y solo sollozo contra Levi.

—Levi… te extrañe… tanto…—lloro Eren entre hipos, temblando con fuerza se aferró a Levi.

—Y yo a ti. Y yo a ti Eren, ahora déjame ver tu rostro—Levi tomo el rostro de Eren y lo obligo a levantarlo. Su cara estaba roja por el llanto, con las lágrimas manchando su rostro y con mocos que le colgaban, pero para Levi fue lo más hermoso del mundo—Te amo—Eren abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, los labios de Levi silenciaron los de Eren en un beso. Aquel beso que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo anhelando y que sellaba su amor por la eternidad. Tan dulce que ninguno de los dos creyó poder vivirlo jamás.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunto Eren con una enorme sonrisa después de separarse de Levi. Eren aún permanecía sobre Levi y a este no parecía importarle.

—Te amo y no me hagas repetirlo—dijo Levi tomándolo del mentón y volvió a besarlo.

—Yo también te amo—susurro Eren contra los labios Levi y lo abrazo por el cuello.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que los ángeles no tenían permitido bajar nunca más…—dijo con incredulidad en su voz rodeándolo con los brazos.

Eren le miro y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

—Es que… yo… la verdad es… pues… yo no soy un ángel—dijo Eren tartamudeando

— ¿Qué? —dijo Levi mientras le miraba serio. _Sus ojos aun cambian con las emociones_ , pensó.

—Ahora yo… soy un humano…

— ¿Humano? —Levi sonrió de medio lado y miro hacia el cielo con una leve elevación de cabeza—. El solo es amable cuando quiere…—murmuro mirando hacia Eren.

— ¿Eh? —murmuro sin entender.

—Eren, ahora yo no soy un demonio. Soy un humano. Debido a lo ocurrido contigo mi señor me prohibió poder subir a la tierra, pero este me dijo que si me volvía humano me permitirían quedarme en la tierra—dijo Levi mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Eren.

—Eso… quiere decir…

—Acepte, porque me dijeron que tu podrías estar a mi lado; como humano—dijo y sonrió abiertamente lo cual dejo sorprendido a Eren—. Dios dijo que te dejaría estar conmigo. Pero no pensé que le fuera a tomar medio año dejarte a mi lado—sonrió ante esto último y Eren le sorprendió ver tan hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Levi.

—Ambos estaremos juntos ahora…—rio Eren sin poder creerlo. Ahora más que nunca amaba a su padre—…pero ahora serás un mortal, siempre fuiste un ser eterno, ¿no te molesta? —pregunto Eren mirando a Levi a los ojos.

—Prefiero viví una vida contigo que una eternidad sin ti—declaro Levi mientras Eren le sonreía y ambos se volvían a besar—. Esta vez, hare las cosas bien.

* * *

—Yo de verdad sé que serán felices—dijo Mikasa mientras pasaba la mano por encima de las claras aguas azules desapareciendo la escena de Levi y Eren caminando tomados de la mano por la calle. Retrocedió y se dirigió hacia la salida de la capilla.

—Yo igual—rio Armin—. Oye Mikasa, ¿extrañaras a Eren? —pregunto Armin alcanzando a la asiática, colocándose a la par de esta.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en el pasado; estuve para cuidar a Eren. Solo yo recuerdo aquel tiempo, pero no lo extrañare porque sé que mientras yo viva podre recordarlo siempre. Las memorias de Eren nunca se irán y para es suficiente aun si no lo tengo conmigo—dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su bufanda roja y continuaba su camino.

— ¿Pasado? —pregunto confundido Armin mirando a Mikasa.

—Mejor olvídalo—le sonrió y le tomo la mano, tirando de esta para que se moviera—. Vamos con los demás.

—Si…—Armin sonrió mientras se soltaba de Mikasa y comenzaba a correr hacia los demás que les esperaban al final del campo.

Una suave brisa removió el cabello de Mikasa y las plumas de sus alas se removieron brillando con la luz cálida del sol, su vista se volvió por última vez a la fuente.

—Trátelo bien… capitán—sonrió mientras caminaba con los demás.

FIN

* * *

 **JODEEERRR PERO QUE HERMOSO!**

 **Kyaaaa al fin, al fin, al fin termino todo ;u;**

 **Cuando escribia la parte de Levi y Eren mi música aleatoria coloco la canción de sleeping with sirens, iris. Y casi me hace llorar, lo juro.**

 **Todo ese dolor y sacrifico (y todo el relleno que le metí) valió la pena por este hermoso final.**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias para todas aquellas personas que me siguieron hasta el final, que estuvieron para apoyarme y soportar mis locuras XD y el tiempo que me tomaba entre cada capítulo (mil perdones por eso)**

 **Lo siguiente es wou, solo no lo creo.**

 **No creo que yo haya escrito algo tan hermoso.**

 **:DDDD**

 **Fue un gusto conocerlas y los, si es que los ahí jajajaj**

 **Se los agradezco.**

 **Compartan la historia :´D**

 **Bueno, ahora díganme ¿epilogo? Pero claro que si jajaja**

 **Espérenlo *-* habrá hard okno, todavía no me decido.**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Y**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD: no es un adios :D me veran jodiendo en otro fandom u otra historia riren jajaj n.n nos leemos luego.**


	21. Epilogo

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? A veces, olvidaba que era humano y lo que la vida como tal, representaba. Miro de nuevo a Eren que bailaba al sonido de una canción que emitía la radio matutina. Sonrió un poco y se acercó por detrás de este hasta posicionarse detrás y tomarlo de las caderas.

—Comienzo a creer que lo haces a propósito— le susurró al oído. Eren sonrió abiertamente recargándose en su marido.

—¿El que Levi?—pregunto de forma inocente comenzando a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, Levi le tomo de las caderas y le presiono contra él.

—Eren —le advirtió con un gruñido que Eren ignoro cuando se pegó más a él.

Siguieron así unos instantes más antes de que Levi terminara por hartarse. Lo giro y unió sus labios con los de él.

En los últimos años que habían pasado una infinidad de cosas habían ocurrido. Para empezar, formalizaron su relación y fueron a un terapeuta humano, si, lo hicieron. Querían que las cosas marcharan bien y que sus errores del pasado dejaran de repercutir en el presente.

Por obvias razones omitieron ciertos detalles y otros más los modificaron. Al final, terminaron por aceptar que nunca lo olvidarían pero que sí podrían superarlo juntos.

Un Año después de haberse "mudado" a la tierra, se casaron y se mudaron a donde actualmente vivían, cercas del océano, prácticamente vivían a orillas de este. Su vida era bastante calmada considerando que las personas a su periferia comenzaban a aumentar en número. Pero eso no impedía que fueran felices.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo, un largo periodo de tiempo, aprender a como expresarse, pero Eren siempre fue paciente y le enseño que siempre estaría para él y por él lo hizo, se abrió a alguien después de cientos de años.

No había más personas en la tierra cuando estaban juntos. El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Hanji solía burlarse de él, pero al final decía estar feliz por nosotros y la verdad era que no mentía, era ella de los pocos demonios que podía mostrar emociones después de todo, en un principio Hanji fue quien le dijo como tratar con Eren, se lo agradecía, pero jamás se lo diría.

Actualmente sus vidas eran muy calmadas, después del caos de años atrás, por fin estaban juntos.

Dios cumplió con su promesa, al final, les permitió estar juntos.  
Sus pensamientos dejaron de desviarse cuando sintió como retrocedía y era pegado a la pared siendo apresado contra esta.

—Cabrón—jadeo contra los labios del castaño al sentir como se apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

—Hoy quiero estar arriba—pidió entre besos arrancando suspiros del mayor. Este le mordió el labio inferior y tiro levemente de él.

—Hoy no guapo, la última vez lo hiciste terrible—se burló besando su cuello cuando lo vio hacer un puchero—. Ya lo harás mejor después.  
—Solo lo dice para no hacerme sentir mal—le reclamó quitándose la camiseta mientras el pelinegro hacia lo mismo con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, eres pésimo como activo y por eso el que está arriba soy yo.

Camino hasta el castaño y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—Amor, quita esa cara por favor. La próxima estarás tu arriba lo juro.

—¿Lo prometes?

Levi sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha.

—Prometido— dijo empujando a Eren sobre la cama. Este rebotó al caer sobre ella y le sonrió a Levi cuando este se colocó entre sus piernas—. No te rías tanto, prepárate—le ordenó bajándole los pantalones juntó con los boxers.

—Agh, bien—dijo extendiendo su mano derecha a Levi —. Lámelos.

Levi negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a lamerlos. Mientras lo hacía no despego la vista de los ojos esmeraldas del chico frente suyo. Eren trato de no verlo, pero le fui imposible, se miraba tan erótico.

Cuando Levi retrocedido el castaño dio por sentado que sería todo, respiro profundo antes de abrir sus piernas y dejarlas así frente al pelinegro. Con su dedo índice hizo pequeños círculos sobre su entrada para lubricar la y luego introdujo el dedo. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió y un pequeño gemido le acompaño.

Comenzó a mover su dedo hacia adentro y afuera en un vaivén lento, pronto introdujo un segundo dedo y al cabo de unos minutos un tercero, sus gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación conforme el ritmo de su mano aumentaba.

Sus ojos y gemidos estaban dirigidos al pelinegro que lo observaba atentamente, con sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la excitación que le producía ver al castaño tocarse, las mejillas rojas de Eren y su respiración acelerada le hicieron llegar a su límite de paciencia.

—Es suficiente—dijo con la voz ronca. Se desabrocho el pantalón y sacándose la ropa interior dejo su miembro al aire.  
Eren le sonrió con morbo.

—Ah... Ahh Levi... métemela—rogo sosteniendo ambas piernas en el aire, lo más separadas posible. Levi coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de Eren y lo penetró de una embestida.

El castaño arqueo la espalda y enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre sobre él.

Levi comenzó a embestirlo de inmediato mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para hacer las embestidas más profundas.

—Ngh...Ah... ¡Ah!—gimió con fuerza cuando Levi dio en su próstata. Sus ojos están nublados por el placer y de su boca salían oraciones inconclusas, sus manos subieron hasta los hombros del ojiplateado y los apretó.

—Con que ahí es—jadeo volviendo a golpear en el mismo sitio ganándose más gemidos por parte de Eren, que no hacía más que mover sus caderas de forma errática contra el pelinegro.

Levi paso sus manos por la espalda de Eren y lo atrajo hacia el haciendo que quedara sentado sobre el. Las embestidas eran profundas y rápidas, las paredes del castaño cada vez apretaban mas su miembro, avisando que él castaño estaba por termina.

—Agh Eren—jadeo sintiéndose en el borde, los brazos del chico le rodearon el cuello y en su oído escuchaba perfectamente los gemidos que emitía Eren.

Unas embestidas más y Eren se recorrió con un gritó sonoro apretando el pene de Levi, que al sentir como el chico alcanzaba el orgasmo, el mismo se corrió en el interior del chico.

Soltó a Eren y este callo sobre la cama, aún sin soltarse de Levi.

—Diablos, ¿cómo haré la cena si me duelen las caderas?—se quejó con una sonrisa.

—Ya te las arreglarás —se burló soltándose del castaño y acostándose a un lado de él. Lo atrajo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Levi, no me iré a ningún lado— se río acurrucándose en los brazos del mayor.

Levi se quedó un momento quieto antes de verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?—pregunto al ver cómo le miraba.

—Te amo—sonrió y besó la frente de Eren.

—Ja ja, yo también te amo— murmuró contra él.

* * *

—Les extrañas... ¿Eren? ¿Me estas escuchando? — le reclamó Levi al verlo con la vista pérdida en el cielo.

—Es un poco triste el que nunca jamás les voy a mirar otra vez. Lo que me da un poco de consuelo es saber que están bien.

Levi suspiro derrotado, en definitiva, él no le estaba escuchado.  
Ambos detuvieron su caminata cuando el cruce se puso en verde. Los autos pasaban y ellos permanecían agarrados de las manos.

Cuando Levi le iba a preguntar si le gustaría verlos una vez más alguien se estrelló contra ambos.

Levi se giró con la mirada mordaz y antes de que Eren pudiera intervenir, el solo se detuvo.

— ¿Mike?

El hombre alto y de cabello rubio cenizo le miro desde arriba con una mirada confusa.

—¿Te conozco? —Levi casi se rio, no sólo por lo ridículo de la situación, sino también por la expresión de Eren y que detrás de Mike venía Erwin.

—Miren nada más que trajo la marea—se mofo Levi al rubio de cejas tupidas, que al ver a su bajo amigo no pudo más que sonreír.

—Vaya, hace un tiempo que no te veo viejo amigo. ¿Cómo han estado? —la pregunta claramente se dirigía a ambos.

Eren, por su parte miraba con un poco de precaución a Erwin y muchos deseos de hablar con Mike. Era un poco entendible.

—Bien señor Erwin—contesto Eren con rapidez y nerviosismo.  
Erwin le sonrió.

—Me alegro por ambos. Mike, estos son el matrimonio Ackerman, de los que te hablé —Le dijo al hombre de ojos ámbar que miraba a Eren.

—Ah ya, ¿te conozco de algún otro lado, como dices que te llamas?—pregunto al castaño.

—Eren, Eren Jae... Ackerman, aún no me acostumbro a eso—se rio un poco apretado la mano de Levi que aún sostenía.

—Mucho gusto—dijo por fin.

Levi sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Ah claro—le dijo Erwin—, por cierto, Hanji dijo que les visitaría más tarde.

Eren miro al pelinegro.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Cruzaron unas palabras más antes de cada quien seguir su camino.

* * *

Para cuando Levi y Eren llegaron a su casa, ya se había hecho de noche. Ambos se sentaron en el pórtico de su casa para ver el océano.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Están juntos. El arcángel Mike nació de nuevo, es tan espléndido.

Levi se rio.

—A veces olvidó lo elocuente que sueles ser— comento al castaño mientras le miraba—Me alegro que al menos, Erwin no le allá seguido ocultando sus sentimientos a Mike.

—¿Eh? ¿Usted lo sabía?

—No disimulaba tan bien como creía, créeme. Aún si no era amor, amor, era algo parecido al aprecio. No olvides que Erwin sigue siendo un demonio.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora su único enemigo por lo que vi, es el Tiempo.  
El castaño al escucharlo sintió miedo.

—¿No te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste? Yo siempre fui un humano y tú no, yo...

Levi suspiro por lo bajo, siempre era lo mismo cuando tocaban ese tema.

—¿Cuantas veces vas a preguntarme lo mismo y cuántas más tendré que responderte? Ni hoy ni nunca, me arrepentiré de la decisión que tome, no había ninguna otra que tomar. Jamás, ¿lo entiendes?

Eren negó con la Cabeza.

—¿Entonces que se supone que debía de hacer si no era escoger quedarme contigo? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados? ¿Verte envejecer y formar tu vida con alguien más? Porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que hubieras escogido vivir como humano con tal de estar más cercas de mí.

Eren le miro con expresión incrédula.

—Jamás haría eso, hubiera sido incapaz de formar mi vida al lado de la de alguien más.

El pelinegro le miro atento.

—De igual manera. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? Sólo verte envejecer y ya, incapaz de tocarte, incapaz de estar a tu lado.

Eren sólo apretó los labios.

—¿Eren?

Lo sabía, que Eren tenía muchos más demonios que él, que sus temores eran mayores a los suyos.

—Tengo miedo.

—Estoy aquí para ahuyentarlo.

—Te olvidarás de mí.

—Jamás lo haría.

—No sabes cuánto te amo.

—Lo sé, y yo también te amo con la misma intensidad.

Eren sonrió un poco, antes de recargar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi.  
Habían escogido eso, y nunca se arrepentiría de eso, sabía que el temor siempre existiría, era parte de ser humanos, era parte de ser humanos todo por lo que pasaban. Amar y odiar, el dolor y la felicidad, aprender y olvidar, crecer y envejecer. Por Eren, había escogido todo eso y nunca, jamás, se arrepentiría de ello.

Levi recargo la cabeza sobre Eren y presenció la salida de la luna sobre el océano.

Puede de que su vida pudiera tener altibajo, pero si los conllevaban juntos, sabrían cómo superarlos. Aún si al principio no supieron llevarse bien, ahora la sola idea de separarse era impensable.

Eran destinados, debían de estar juntos. Seguirían viviendo juntos, caminando uno al lado del otro, avanzando siempre sin mirar hacia atrás.

Construyendo un imperio juntos.

FIN

.

.

.

ASOPORTAMADRE!

Nunca les publique el epilogo, me siento como una mala persona en este preciso momento, pero con lo de la graduación de la prepa, el examen a la uni, la admisión a esta, la mudanza, mierda, me olvide de tanto D:

PERDÓN

Ahora si, con esto, me despido permanentemente de esta historia, por supuesto no será la última que publique sobre ellos.

Les agradezco como no tienen una idea el hecho de que se allan quedado conmigo hasta el final, aguantar mis indecisiones y errores ortográficos y de que a veces se me fuera el hilo de las cosas.

Por todo, se los agradezco.

Espero que podamos leernos mas adelante, sin más, esto es el adiós.

Gracias.

Y nos leemos luego.


End file.
